


Общий ребёнок как повод познакомиться

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, Detectives, Drama, First Time, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Chronological, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Манфрэд и не думал, что случайная находка заставит его не только влезть в дела местных бандитов, но и связаться с самой несуразной и забитой личностью в колледже.





	1. Глава 1. Детская неожиданность

**Author's Note:**

> hum!AU с элементами криминальной драмедии.  
Многие персонажи работы являются студентами, но основные события происходят вне колледжа и никак не касаются учёбы.
> 
> Четвёртая и пятая части мультфильма авторами игнорируются напрочь. Они нам не нравятся и вышли после того, как была написана основная часть работы.
> 
> **АХТУНГ1**: В тексте возможна смерть персонажа.  
**АХТУНГ2**: Твинцест и каннибализм упоминаются, но значимой роли в работе не играют.
> 
> Хуманизация Сида и Диего: http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1436391359/c77f8e36/9237362.jpg

Такие здоровяки, как Манфрэд, обычно идут в спортивную команду и становятся звёздами школы... или же оказываются за столиком лузеров.  
В день рождения Манфрэда звёзды сложились как-то очень хитровыебнуто, и так же сложилась вся его последующая жизнь. Нет, неудачником он не был. Но и в общую тусовку не вписывался. Всегда шёл своей дорогой, не ввязываясь ни в какие авантюры. Пару раз, правда, его ловили на травке... Ну так не ребёнок уже.  
К двадцати годам в Манфрэде было два с лишним метра роста и больше центнера веса. С учётом длинных волос, ухоженной бороды и вечно нахмуренного лба меньше тридцати ему не давали. Что такой слоняра забыл в юриспруденции, интересовало каждого, кто узнавал, что Мэнни поступил в колледж. И мало кто верил, что за этим низким лбом может скрываться стоящий интеллект.  
Возможно, именно это и отталкивало от него людей: отличники подозревали в нём недоумка, для модных компаний он был чересчур прямолинеен и дик, а для спортсменов — слишком умён. Возможно, дело было в том, что Манфрэд сам не искал друзей. Ему и одному было неплохо, и лишь изредка мелькало щемящее чувство тоски, когда он видел какую-нибудь безбожно счастливую парочку... Мелькало и тут же пропадало.  
В остальном Манфрэд был доволен своей жизнью. Даже сегодня, когда почти весь курс тусил на хате Диего Амиреса — центрального нападающего футбольной команды. Разумеется, популярного до чёртиков. В принципе, никакого фейсконтроля на входе не было, как и строгого списка приглашённых, просто Мэнни не любил такие вечеринки — слишком много на них было дешёвого виски, дешёвой наркоты и дешёвого же секса. Он даже почувствовал какое-то странное удовлетворение, когда после последней пары все его сокурсники дружной толпой направились в престижный Каменный район, а он сам на мотике поехал в свою маленькую съёмную квартирку. Вообще, Мэнни был далеко не беден и мог себе позволить почти такой же, как у Амиреса, особняк. Просто он не любил большие пространства и не хотел привязываться к одному месту, поэтому вечно кочевал с одной съёмной хаты в другую. Наверное, это тоже не нравилось окружающим.  
Уже подъехав к дому — десятиэтажке, построенной по какому-то старому и очень экстравагантному проекту, — Манфрэд вспомнил, что в холодильнике у него скальная крыса повесилась. До ближайшего супермаркета была пара кварталов, так что мотик Мэнни оставил перед домом, предварительно вытащив свечи зажигания — самая надёжная система безопасности. Он решил пройтись пешком, несмотря на уже позднее время.  
Дорогу Мэнни успел выучить наизусть, наверное даже вслепую дошёл бы, считая повороты. Поэтому и туда, и на обратном пути он шёл, не особо глядя по сторонам, а уткнувшись взглядом в собственные говнодавы и вполголоса подпевая громыхающим в наушниках koRn. И даже сам не понял, за что зацепился взором. Прошёл вперёд ещё с десяток метров, потом остановился, подвис в раздумьях и только после этого обернулся, чтобы присмотреться внимательнее. На крыльце давно заброшенного дома, выглядящего, однако, довольно презентабельно, лежал свёрток из розовых пелёнок. То, что это именно пелёнки, Мэнни понял, когда вытащил один наушник и услышал тихий плач, доносящийся из-под ткани.  
Оглядевшись по сторонам, Мэнни подошёл ближе, опасливо вытягивая шею, как будто перед ним не ребёнок, а бомба. Наклонился, осторожно раздвинул толстыми, плохо гнущимися пальцами кружевные оборки. Из свёртка на него посмотрел мгновенно замолчавший кареглазый малыш.

***

— Маршалл? Фангус? — Сид выбежал на улицу. Он задержался, чтобы забрать вещи из шкафчика, а парней попросил ждать снаружи. Вот только они никогда не ждали. Маршалл и Фангус вообще не были его друзьями — просто ребята, с которыми Сид сидел на парах. Обсмеять или подставить «приятеля» для них было самым милым делом, хотя Сид считал, что это обычные дружеские приколы. Подумаешь, дать списать домашку. Подумаешь, борщ в сумке. Подумаешь, три часа посидеть в запертом туалете. И даже неважно, что у него клаустрофобия и денег на новый рюкзак нет. Зато он всегда в тусовке и на любую вечеринку попасть может.  
Так и сегодня. Вряд ли Диего думал, что к нему приглашены отбросы вроде Сида. Но Сиду было жутко интересно, как это — крутая туса у Амиреса. Он знал, что туда собирались пойти даже отличники курса — типичные ботаники и зубрилы. Их, правда, никто не шпынял так, как его, они просто были другой кастой. Но ведь пошли же!  
Вот только Сид не знал, где Диего живёт. Да, Каменный район. Ну так он большой, пойди найди там один дом. Особенно если добираешься не на машине, а на общаке. Денег у Сида было немного, хватило бы только на пару поездок. А ведь ещё и домой как-то возвращаться надо. Сид рассчитывал, что его подвезёт на своём джипе Маршалл, но ребята смылись, а больше просить было некого.  
Сид разок хлюпнул носом, потом мысленно велел сам себе не реветь и, убеждая себя в том, что ничего интересного он бы на той вечеринке не увидел, поплёлся к остановке. По пути он успел увидеть Манфрэда Грэя — одного из немногих в колледже людей, кто никогда не унижал Сида. Он его просто игнорировал.  
Здоровяк с полпинка завёл мотоцикл, который стоил, наверное, дороже всего Сида, если продать его на органы, и, круто развернувшись на опустевшей парковке, дал по газам. Только дымища из выхлопной трубы, от которой у Сида заслезились глаза и мигом опух забитый нос. Постучав себя по груди и прокашлявшись, Сид выпрямился и пошёл дальше.   
Нормальные люди делают автобусную остановку прямо напротив колледжа. Так и было, если не считать огромной территории вокруг самого колледжа. Остановка располагалась за воротами, идти до которых было минут пятнадцать быстрым шагом через парковую зону, где вечерами бегали спущенные с цепи Карл и Фрэнк — сторожевые ротвейлеры.  
Обычно ворота закрывались в районе восьми вечера, тогда же и выпускали собак. Однако сегодня мистера Дэба, видимо, дронт клюнул в темя, так как ротвейлеров он спустил сразу после окончания пар.  
Вообще-то, спортсмен из Сида был дерьмовый. Но клацающие прямо за твоей задницей пасти — отличный стимул для того, чтобы установить мировой рекорд на короткой дистанции.  
«Красиво бежишь», — прищёлкнул зубами Фрэнк.  
«Мясо на всех парах», — отозвался смеющимся лаем Карл, вырвавшись на полкорпуса вперёд и вцепившись-таки зубами в его джинсы. Сид взвизгнул, дёрнулся и, оставив в пасти пса клок денима, выскочил за ограду, успев увидеть отъезжающий от остановки автобус. Ждать следующего надо было минимум полчаса. Хотя за границы территории собаки не совались, на остатках адреналина Сид поднажал и, нагнав автобус, замолотил раскрытой ладонью по дверце. Водитель, увидев в зеркальце запыхавшегося паренька, смилостивился и притормозил.  
— С-с-спасибо... — забравшись внутрь и пытаясь отдышаться, выговорил Сид, согнувшись и уперевшись руками в колени.  
— Спасибо в карман не положишь. Проезд оплачиваем, — присмотревшись к взъерошенному, запылённому и подранному студенту, потребовал водитель. Сид часто-часто закивал и полез в распахнувшийся во время бега рюкзак. Водитель терпеливо ждал, не трогаясь с места, и остальные пассажиры уже начали выражать недовольство по поводу задержки. Сид залез в рюкзак с головой, но искомое не обнаружил. Очевидно, кошелёк выпал, пока он рвал когти по парковой дорожке.  
Сид виновато и умоляюще посмотрел на водителя. Тот уже было собирался выставить его наружу, однако тут какая-то добрая женщина протянула две долларовые купюры:  
— Вот, я за него заплачу.  
— Ой, спасибочки! — обрадовался Сид, готовый расцеловать женщину за помощь. Переться в Пещеры пешком — это часа два, не меньше. А тут ещё к вечеру похолодало, так что без куртки он скорее околеет по пути и в больницу попадёт раньше, чем домой.  
Водитель отсчитал сдачу, а Сид прошёл в самый конец салона — ему всё равно ехать до последней остановки.  
Из динамиков доносились какие-то блюзовые наигрыши, что Сида вполне устраивало. Музыку он любил, но слушал редко — ни на плеер, ни на магнитофон денег у него не было. На вечеринках, куда он таскался с Маршаллом и Фангусом, из колонок бил по ушам сплошной тыц-тыц, который и музыкой-то назвать сложно.  
Прикорнув у окошка, Сид сам не заметил, как уснул.  
Проснулся он спустя час с лишним, когда его растолкал водитель, давно доехавший до конечной, но не сразу обративший внимание на забившегося в угол парнишку. Сид сонно пробормотал слова благодарности и выбрался из автобуса, поёжившись на стылом ветру. От остановки тоже надо было идти, но совсем немного, пару кварталов. Иногда по дороге Сид заходил в супермаркет, там находил отдел с самой дорогой и вкусной едой и стоял перед витриной, стараясь не привлекать внимание охранников. Ему было интересно, будет ли у него когда-нибудь достаточно денег для того, чтобы позволять себе такие деликатесы. Объективная реальность говорила, что нет. Сид говорил себе, что да.  
Однако сегодня он и так возвращался слишком поздно. Уже стемнело, дело шло к ночи, а в его районе в такое время можно было нарваться на большие неприятности. Сид прибавил шаг.  
Кажется, раньше на этом пустыре планировали масштабную стройку, но не нашлось инвесторов и проект в конечном итоге забросили. Никакого освещения тут не было, зато подвывали бродячие собаки и перебирались от одного тёмного провала в земле к другому тени обколотых вусмерть наркоманов. Проходя здесь, Сид каждый раз с большим трудом удерживался от того, чтобы сорваться на бег.  
Вот и сейчас он шёл так быстро, как мог, со страхом косясь по сторонам. Мимо пронеслась собачья свадьба, заставившая Сида вздрогнуть, шарахнуться в сторону от дороги... и тут же угодить ногой в канаву. Выбравшись из неё, Сид тряхнул вымокшей и, похоже, безнадёжно испорченной кроссовкой, но лучше не стало. И тут Сид замер, услышав неподалёку хрипло переговаривающиеся голоса.  
— Да я тебе говорю, человечье мясо на вкус — точь-в-точь свинина, — произнёс один, от которого у Сида по коже пробежала целая толпа мурашек.  
— Ты пробовал? Ты знаешь? — с претензией возразил второй, сиплый, как у заядлого курильщика.  
— Пробовал, — в тон ему ответил первый.  
— И чё, и как его готовить-то? — поинтересовался сиплый.  
— Дебил. Убей сначала. Вон, об каменюку башкой приложи...  
Сид похолодел. Он слышал о таком раньше. На этих пустырях крутились всякие извращенцы, а самыми мерзкими среди них были людоеды. Ходили слухи, что одна из самых авторитетных городских банд, «Саблезубые тигры», прикрывала их в обмен на всякие грязные услуги, за которые нормальный криминалитет не брался. У «Саблезубых» рыльце в пушку, а их самих крышуют два босса-мексиканца, замутившие крайне прибыльный бизнес. Одним из этих боссов, к слову, был отец Диего, Сото Амирес.  
Сид тихо-тихо отступил назад, намереваясь как можно скорее удрать, однако тут с той же стороны, что и голоса, раздался детский плач. Сид замер. Целую минуту он колебался, выбирая между благоразумием и чистой совестью. Отягощённая вбитой с детства в голову моралью совесть перевесила, и Сид, стараясь ступать так же бесшумно и пригибаясь к земле, пошёл в направлении голосов.  
Заглянув в один из провалов, Сид обнаружил там двух наркоманов, запаливших в здоровой, литров на двести, бочке костёр из мусора. Чуть в стороне от них лежал на камне закутанный в розовое тряпьё младенец, на вид месяцев пяти-шести отроду. Наркоманы передавали друг другу самокрутку и грели руки над огнём, не глядя в сторону Сида. Ребёнок лежал как раз между ними, всего в трёх метрах от Сида и почти на границе светового круга, образованного отбрасываемыми пламенем отблесками.  
Храбрецом Сид никогда не был. Но сейчас, уже увидев ребёнка и зная, что ему грозит в ближайшем времени, просто молча уйти он не мог. Как не мог и драться. Хотя этого как раз не требовалось.  
План сложился в голове подозрительно быстро. Дождаться, когда один из наркоманов полностью заслонит его от света, а второй будет смотреть в другую сторону, подползти и просто выкрасть ребёнка. Вряд ли эти обдолбыши заметят пропажу скоро. Наверняка он успеет убежать. Младенца же можно отдать первой встретившейся бабульке — уж эти точно знают, что делать с найдёнышами. В крайнем случае — оставить возле пожарной станции. А там — домой, пока отец не схватился за ремень с тяжёлой бляхой.  
Поправив лямки рюкзака и приготовившись бежать при первом удобном случае, Сид замер у края провала, почти вжавшись в землю за небольшим валуном.  
Удобный случай наступил даже слишком неожиданно, так что Сид едва его не прошляпил. Однако ещё раньше, чем он дополз до ребёнка, раздался шум подъезжающего автомобиля. Сид замер на полпути, боясь выдать себя хоть звуком. Наркоманы отвернулись, но с противоположной от Сида стороны в световой круг вступили сразу трое представительных мужчин в деловых костюмах. Двое из них, в тёмных очках, несмотря на ночь, держались чуть позади, и у одного через плечо был перекинут какой-то весьма увесистый мешок, формой напоминающий замотанное в чёрный пластик тело. На Сида троица внимания не обратила, поэтому он начал потихоньку отползать назад, прижимая ребёнка к груди и молясь всем богам, чтобы тот не вздумал сейчас заплакать.  
— Привет, отщепенцы, — с характерным акцентом произнёс стоящий впереди смуглокожий брюнет. Лет двадцать назад он, наверное, был очень похож на Диего, вернее тот был похож на него, как отражение.  
Телохранитель (а кем он ещё мог быть?) скинул свою ношу с плеча на землю. Теперь она ещё больше напоминала человека. Сид затаил дыхание.  
— Мне надо, чтобы от _ **этого** _ не осталось ни единого клочка. Делайте что хотите: растворите в кислоте, сожгите, сожрите, в конце концов. Ни единого, ясно? — жёстко произнёс Сото, в ответ на что наркоманы сосредоточенно закивали, и тот, которого Сид мысленно обозначил как сиплого, подтащил мешок ближе к бочке с огнём. — Ладно, парни, уходим, — обратился Амирес к своим быкам и уже собирался вернуться к машине, когда случайно зацепился взглядом за мелькнувшую на противоположной стороне тень. — Эй, кто это там? — окликнул он. Наркоманы синхронно повернулись, обнаружили пропажу ребёнка и быстро смекнули, в чём дело.  
— Стреляй! — взвизгнул «сиплый», тыча пальцем в чуть более тёмное место, угадав местоположение Сида. Визг разбудил ребёнка, и тот, сморщив нос, сначала тихо всхлипнул, а затем выдал такую трель, что Сид чуть за уши не схватился. Скрываться дальше было бесполезно, поэтому он просто рванул. Рванул напрямик через пустырь, избегая дороги, на которой его было бы лучше видно и легко можно было догнать на машине. Совсем рядом пару раз свистнули пули, заставив Сида споткнуться на ровном месте и чуть не упасть, но, к счастью, стрелять вслепую охранники Амиреса были не приучены. А когда они догадались, что свидетеля надо догонять, Сид уже влетел на застроенную улицу, где искать его было бесполезно.  
— Идиоты! — рыкнул Сото, без замаха, коротко, но сильно ударив одного из своих охранников. — Вы его хотя бы видели?!  
— Лицо — не видел, босс, — сплюнув кровь, сдержанно ответил ударенный. — Но пиджак на нём был форменный, как у вашего сына.  
— Блядь! — ещё раз ругнулся Сото. — В этом колледже три сотни студентов. Пока всех... — начал он и сам же себя оборвал. — Найдите мне его и уройте. Не знаю, как вы это сделаете, но если не найдёте и он растреплет, что видел, — мало никому не покажется. Ищите, — рычащим тоном приказал Сото, возвращаясь к машине и на ходу вытирая содранные костяшки платком. Оскар и Ленни, его подручные, хмуро переглянулись.

***

Манфрэд со странным любопытством ткнул пальцем в ребёнка, который этот палец тут же обхватил обеими крохотными ручонками.  
Зачем он притащил младенца домой — вот главный вопрос. Мэнни размышлял на эту тему уже пару часов. Ладно, забрать ребёнка с улицы, где его явно бросили, — это было правильно. Но почему не занести его в полицейский офис, благо оный располагался совсем неподалёку?..  
Соорудив из пустой пивной бутылки и надрезанной на одном пальце резиновой перчатки соску, Мэнни кормил младенца купленным, вообще-то, для себя молоком и размышлял о жизни.  
Не похоже, чтобы в ближайшие лет пять-десять он мог обзавестись потомством. Да хоть когда-нибудь, если честно.  
Нет, девушки Мэнни нравились, даже очень. Только все знакомые были мелковаты и совсем не в его вкусе. Ну что это за женщина, которую он на одной руке поднять может? Ему бы баскетболистку...  
Но баскетболистки все как одна либо феминистки, либо мужеподобные. Бегать от суженой и её скалки Манфрэду было не в пригляд. Уж лучше бобылём.  
Раньше Мэнни даже не задумывался над тем, как планирует провести свою жизнь. И уж тем более не думал о детях. Однако этот младенец его чем-то зацепил. Может быть, тем, что у него были такие же карие глаза и тёмные волосики, как у мамы Мэнни, которую он помнил больше по фотографиям?..  
В любом случае решать всё сейчас Мэнни был не готов. Никто ведь не торопит, так? Ну а почему бы не попробовать себя в роли отца-одиночки? Может, когда-нибудь он, если не найдёт достойную спутницу жизни, усыновит малыша из детдома. И тогда ему нужен будет опыт в обращении с детьми. И вот, пожалуйста, демо-версия.  
Задумавшись о своём, Манфрэд не сразу заметил некоторую мокроту на собственной коленке.  
«Итак, наблюдение первое. Детёнышу нужны подгузники», — мысленно пометил себе Мэнни и, вздохнув, отправился за чистой простынёй.

***

В колледже Сид не появлялся уже три дня. Утром он честно говорил родителям, что идёт на учёбу, выходил из дома, садился на свой автобус и... выходил за три остановки до колледжа. Все пары он просиживал в публичной библиотеке.  
Оставив ребёнка у первого приличного дома, Сид стащил из миски клюющей носом нищенки пару долларов и купил билет на автобус, который останавливался с противоположной стороны от его дома. Оттуда идти было дальше, чем от обычной остановки, да и сама поездка заняла ещё сорок минут, зато не пришлось снова идти мимо наркоманов, которые вполне могли запомнить Сида в лицо. Последнего приказания Сото он не слышал, но догадывался, что боссу «Саблезубых» ой как не понравилось присутствие на их тайном пикничке незапланированного гостя. Именно поэтому появляться вблизи колледжа Сид избегал и домой теперь добирался исключительно кружным путём.  
На четвёртый день, выходя из библиотеки, он заметил впереди возвышающуюся над толпой рыжую копну. Сид знал только одного такого слоняру, однако каких-либо причин, чтобы нагонять Манфрэда, у него не было. Не было до тех самых пор, пока разделяющие их люди не расступились на миг и Сид не увидел на его груди кенгурятник. Узнать ребёнка он смог с первого же взгляда, хотя накануне думал, что ничего не запомнил и вообще при всём желании не отличит одного младенца от другого.  
Значит, он оставил ребёнка перед домом Манфрэда? Вот так совпадение. Характерное везение Сида, ничего не скажешь.  
А Манфрэд тоже хорош. Ну зачем ему, спрашивается, этот человеческий детёныш? В качестве домашнего питомца, что ли?  
Сид подозревал, что Манфрэд — такой же одиночка, как и он, хоть и по совершенно другим причинам. Чмырить Мэнни мог себе позволить только самоубийца, однако тот сам никогда не шёл на контакт. Вскоре после поступления Сид пытался подружиться с этим здоровяком, и тогда у него создалось полное впечатление, что слова его доходят до Мэнни как до мамонта — с трудом. Новых попыток Сид не предпринимал, потому что именно тогда его взяли под крыло Маршалл и Фангус. Ну как взяли... Знакомство их началось с того, что Сида выгнали из раздевалки после физры в одних трусах, пообещав отдать одежду, если он в таком виде прогуляется до кабинета директора. Сиду в тот раз знатно влетело, поскольку по пути к кабинету директора — в общем-то, толкового мужика — он наткнулся на мисс Мейлстром — старую деву, ведущую у них испанский. Эта крысильда шуток не понимала, и Сид оказался на грани отчисления. Однако тех, кто его подставил, не выдал, и с тех пор парни оберегали его от всех иных любителей поиздеваться, сделав своей личной игрушкой. Но всё же первым, с кем Сид хотел подружиться, был Манфрэд.  
И вот зачем тому ребёнок, было совершенно непонятно. Девушки у него не было, никаких родственников, на кого можно было бы оставить младенца на время учёбы, — тоже. Стало быть, либо Мэнни пропускает пары, либо таскается в колледж прямо с ребёнком, что, в принципе, не было невозможным... Но зачем такие трудности?  
На Сида налетели сзади и, пробурчав что-то вроде извинения, попутно оттеснили к краю тротуара, чтобы не мешался. Он опомнился и поторопился вперёд, намереваясь нагнать застрявшего у лавки со свежими овощами Мэнни.  
— Манфрэд! Эй, Манфрэд! Мэнни! — размахивая руками, заорал Сид, увидев, что Мэнни отворачивается и собирается уйти.  
Тот заторможенно нахмурился и обернулся на своё имя, не сразу сообразив, что за серая плесень выпрыгивает из толпы. Поняв, что его заметили, Сид принялся лавировать между людьми, буквально подныривая под их руками. Манфрэд терпеливо дожидался, по уже сложившейся привычке покачивая кенгурятник и убаюкивая ребёнка.  
— Фух! Мэнни! — выдохнул Сид, прорвавшись между двумя очень упитанными тётками и чуть не оставив меж ними же рюкзак. — Привет! — широко улыбнулся он.  
— Ууу... Привет, — прогудел в нос Манфрэд. Шнобель, кстати, был выдающийся — в родне Мэнни явно затесались или евреи, или французы. — Чего тебе? — Манфрэд недоброжелательно уставился на Сида, хмурясь больше обычного и неосознанно прикрывая младенца широкой лапищей, будто пытаясь защитить от распространяемой «плесенью» ауры.  
— Слууушай... — заговорил Сид, пытаясь придумать, как бы половчее вывернуть на обсуждение ребёнка. Впрочем, сообразительностью он не блистал, так что ничего умного так и не выдал: — Я чё спросить-то хотел. Откуда у тебя ребёнок, а?  
— Не суй нос куда не надо, — отрезал Мэнни. Сид не вызывал у него отрицательных эмоций, просто он был какой-то... тухлый. С ним совсем не хотелось иметь дело.  
— Кхм... А ты его, чисто случайно, не на пороге нашёл? — с намёком выгнул бровь Сид. Манфрэд уставился на него уже с большим интересом. Вопрос был слишком неслучайным.  
— Допустим... — осторожно подтвердил Мэнни. — А тебе-то что? Ты знаешь, чей он? — со скрытой угрозой насупился он.  
— Эм... Нет. Просто это я его там оставил... Ну и удивился, когда увидел у тебя, — пояснил Сид и потянулся к чёрненьким волосикам, однако Манфрэд почти рефлекторно повернулся так, чтобы младенец оказался вне его досягаемости. Сид обиженно надул губы.  
— Если ты не знаешь, чей он, то как он у тебя-то оказался? — задал резонный вопрос Мэнни, подозрительно приглядываясь к Сиду. В голове мелькнула мысль про киднэппинг, однако безобидный и несуразный Сид с нею отчаянно не вязался. Установить причинно-следственную связь между ним и ребёнком не удавалось.  
— Ну... Там длинная история, — уклончиво ответил Сид. И тут же поспешил сменить тему, восторженно округлив глаза: — А ты его себе решил оставить, да?  
— Нет. Не знаю, — неуверенно протянул Мэнни. Потом решил немного приврать: — Я его у себя держу, пока полиция родителей ищет.  
— Ааа... Стой! Ты в полицию ходил? — испугался Сид.  
— Да, — ляпнул Манфрэд. Врать — так до последнего.  
— И что тебе сказали? — заинтересованно уставился на него Сид, пуча свои и без того выкаченные, широко расставленные глаза.  
— Ничего не сказали. Сказали ждать звонка и новостей. Не факт ещё, что найдут... — уже немного агрессивно отрезал Мэнни. Вопросы начали ему надоедать, и он собирался развернуться и уйти, когда Сиду пришла в голову «гениальная» мысль.  
— Слууушай... Ты ведь, наверное, из-за него в колледж не ходишь?  
— Ммм... Пропустил пару дней, — признал Мэнни, не понимая, к чему тот клонит.  
— А давай я с ним посижу? — выдал Сид и снова потянулся к младенцу. Манфрэд так оторопел, что даже забыл прикрыть ребёнка, зато почему-то отметил, какие длинные и острые у Сида ногти. Не мужские какие-то.  
— Зачем? И разве тебе самому не надо на учёбу? — с сомнением протянул Мэнни. С одной стороны, идея хотя бы ненадолго оставлять ребёнка с кем-то другим и вернуться-таки к учёбе показалась ему привлекательной. С другой — это же Сид...  
— Ну можно чередоваться, — тут же усовершенствовал Сид. В мыслях он уже распланировал, как отпрашивается у родителей для «поездки с курсом на природу», а сам укрывается на квартире Мэнни, где его точно никто не догадается искать. — Сегодня ты в колледж, завтра я, — заискивающе заглянул он в глаза Мэнни. Тот пожевал губами, прикидывая варианты. В конце концов, само по себе предложение было неплохим. Манфрэд знал, как шпыняли Сида, однако знал он и то, что тот всегда аккуратно выполнял все домашние и уверенно держался в десятке лучших студентов — не благодаря уму, но благодаря исполнительности. Может быть, доверить ему ребёнка будет безопасно?  
— А тебе-то это зачем нужно? — проформы для спросил Манфрэд.  
— Ну я типа ответственность за него чувствую, — передёрнул плечами Сид. Прозвучало даже убедительно.  
— Ммм, ладно, давай попробуем, — уклончиво согласился Мэнни. И тут же спохватился: — Эй, а передавать мы его друг другу как будем? И родители твои не будут возражать?  
— Кхе-кхе... Ну я подумал, я могу пока что у тебя пожить, — просительно вылупился Сид. Это, как показалось Манфрэду, прояснило ситуацию. Он слышал, что Сид живёт в каких-то трущобах в самом жопном районе. За возможность перебраться в нормальное жильё поближе к колледжу он, наверное, готов не только кашку варить и пелёнки стирать. Впрочем, какая разница? Главное, что так Мэнни сможет оставить ребёнка у себя, не бросая учёбу.  
— Хорошо, можешь, — как-то слишком легко, на взгляд Сида, согласился Мэнни. Но все подозрения Сид быстро выкинул из головы. Он вообще предпочитал не задумываться лишний раз о грустном.  
— Ой, вот спасибочки! — обрадовался Сид. — Давай я его у тебя возьму! Или сумки! Хочешь, сумки понесу? — припрыгивая на месте от так и хлещущего энтузиазма, предлагал он.  
— Не надо, я сам. Просто иди рядом и не мельтеши, — попытался остудить его пыл Мэнни.  
— Как скажешь, — ничуть не расстроившись, кивнул Сид. Все его проблемы, казалось, были решены. 


	2. Глава 2. Дела амурные

Сид, нелепо подпрыгивая, пытался дотянуться до стоящей на самом верху упаковки памперсов — последней оставшейся. Увы, на людей ростом метр шестьдесят мерчендайзеры, раскладывавшие товар, явно не рассчитывали — дотянуться до верхней полки было нереально.  
— Вот, держи, — протянулась над его головой чья-то длинная рука, сняла упаковку и буквально впихнула ему в руки. Сид торопливо заспасибкал, боязливо посматривая вверх. Поняв, что там никто не намерен появляться, он наконец-то обернулся и посмотрел на неожиданного помощника. Им оказалась поразительно мощного телосложения девушка с толстой косой тёмных блестящих волос, перекинутой через плечо. Широкий нос и очень смуглая кожа выдавали в ней метиску, причём, судя по острым скулам, с негритянской явно была намешана ещё и индейская кровь.  
— Вот спасибочки! — ещё раз повторил Сид.  
— Не за что, — пожала плечами девица. — Тебе, кстати, присыпку бы ещё взять, а то все эти отдушки хвалёные только для рекламы и годятся. От потнички всё равно не спасает, — посоветовала она, кивнув в сторону противоположного стеллажа, где как раз были выставлены тюбики с детскими кремами, присыпками и прочим.  
— О, правда? Спасибо! — обрадовался подсказке Сид. — А какую лучше брать?  
— Ммм... Вот, эта пойдёт, — проведя пальцем по череде баночек, выбрала девушка.  
— Здоровски! И откуда ты только всё это знаешь? — добродушно удивился Сид.  
— Я практически в одиночку вырастила двух младших братьев, — сообщила девушка с покровительственной интонацией в голосе. — Мне ли не знать таких вещей. К слову, надо будет отучить его от курения — тоже обращайся, — кивнула она на сидящего в товарной тележке малыша.  
— Ой, как круто! А я ну вообще ничего не понимаю в том, как детей воспитывать. Меня, кстати, Сидни зовут, — кинув подгузники и присыпку на дно тележки, протянул ладонь для рукопожатия Сид. Однако оная так и осталась висеть в воздухе.  
— А меня зовут Элли, и я уже ухожу, — отрезала девушка и повернулась к Сиду спиной.  
— Стой! Нет, пожалуйста, погоди! — кинулся вслед за ней Сид, хватая дылду за локоть — выше он просто не дотянулся бы. Девушка поморщилась, но сдержала порыв заехать наглецу в нос и терпеливо уставилась на него, ожидая продолжения. — Умоляю, помоги мне! Мне нужна только парочка советов, вот и всё! — клятвенно заверил Сид, рассчитывая вытянуть из ценной девицы как можно больше полезной информации и вечером поразить Манфрэда своими глубокими познаниями.  
Элли окинула Сида тяжёлым взглядом, потом посмотрела на ребёнка, которого явно нужно было спасать от нерадивого папаши, и пожалела обоих. В конце концов, натура у неё была отходчивая и сострадательная.  
— Ладно, идём. Только не мельтеши под ногами, — потребовала Элли, ещё не догадываясь, на что подписывается.  
Из магазина они вышли спустя почти полтора часа. Элли пришлось прочитать Сиду лекцию о разнице подгузников для девочек и для мальчиков, о вреде искусственных смесей для кормления, о необходимости стерилизовать пустышки и о сотне других крайне важных вещей. Снабжённый карточкой Мэнни и дозволением «тратить сколько влезет», Сид великодушно пообещал оплатить часть её покупок в качестве благодарности, чем Элли незамедлительно воспользовалась, начав складывать в корзину всё то, от чего в ином случае, безусловно, отказалась бы.  
Проведя с Сидом столько времени, она даже умудрилась проникнуться симпатией к неуклюжему, бестолковому, но такому открытому и искреннему парню, которого явно всю жизнь обижали. Непомерный материнский инстинкт требовал взять это забавное существо под свою опеку, как когда-то она уже взяла двух несмышлёных пацанов.  
Однако на выходе из маркета их, болтающих уже на посторонние темы, ждал сюрприз в виде «немного» разозлённого долгим ожиданием Манфрэда. Элли, которой Сид ещё не успел объяснить всю специфику своей ситуации, как-то сразу по бешеному взгляду и играющим под майкой мускулам определила, что данный самец ждёт именно их. Мэнни, двинувшись им навстречу, первым делом оглядел ребёнка, проверяя, всё ли с ним в порядке, затем многообещающе посмотрел на Сида и только после этого перевёл взгляд на Элли. И обомлел.  
«Девушка-мечта», — вот что пронеслось в его голове, когда он мимолётно оценил её фигуру, густые волосы и миловидное лицо. То, что она помогла невозможному Сиду и даже, кажется, может терпеть его общество без особых затруднений, подняло Элли в глазах Мэнни ещё на пару пунктов над уровнем неба.  
Пожалуй, впервые Мэнни пожалел, что его опыт общения с девушками близок к базовому — тому, который для большинства парней остаётся где-то в начальной школе. Поэтому чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего ей, он переключил своё внимание на Сида.  
— Где ты так долго шляешься? — гневно вопросил Манфрэд, нахмурив брови.  
Элли недоумённо посмотрела сначала на него, потом на Сида и выдала удивлённое:  
— Так вы вместе?..  
Парни поражённо уставились на неё, а затем почти хором воскликнули:  
— НЕТ!  
— Нас просто попросили присмотреть за ребёнком, — уточнил Сид.  
Мэнни, сочтя это недостаточным, горячо добавил:  
— Не знаю, как Сид, а я точно не педик. Даже не думай.  
— В каком это смысле, Мэнни? — взвился Сид. — Что значит «не знаю, как Сид»?! Я что, похож на голубого?..  
— Ладно-ладно, поняла я! — вскинула свободную руку в примирительном жесте Элли. — Попутала малость, с кем не бывает.  
Мэнни по-пёсьи верным взглядом уставился на девушку, молясь, чтобы она сама спросила его о чём-нибудь. О чём угодно, неважно, пусть даже о любимом сорте сыра.  
Элли такое внимание смутило, но польстило, и она робко улыбнулась Манфрэду в ответ, в свою очередь также рассчитывая на то, что он заговорит первым.  
— Крэш, Крэш, глянь, какой карапуз! — внезапно раздалось где-то у них под ногами, и в стоящую в стороне от выхода из магазина троицу ввинтился мелкий белобрысый пацан лет четырнадцати на вид, тут же сунувшийся к малышу. Сид, как обычно, прохлопал его появление ушами, так что парень беспрепятственно выхватил кулёк с младенцем из его рук и с гордостью продемонстрировал кому-то за своей спиной. Там оказался второй, похожий на него как клон, пацан, немедленно дёрнувший товарища за рукав к себе и потянувшийся пальцами к ребёнку.  
— Смотри, какая кнопка! — ткнул он в нос малыша.  
— Смотри, лапы-то, лапы! Меньше моего пальца, — вторил ему близнец.  
— А-ГЫ! — хором раззявили рты мальчишки, подняв ребёнка над собой на вытянутых руках.  
— Интересно, если его сейчас отпустить, он отпрыгнет от асфальта, когда упадёт? — вдруг спросил левый, переглянувшись со вторым, после чего оба уставились на младенца с нездоровым блеском исследовательского азарта в глазах.  
— Эй, вы, опоссумы малолетние, а ну, отдайте дитё! — потребовала Элли, перехватив оба пакета одной рукой и погрозив хулиганам кулаком.  
— Ты чё, ты чё, Элли? Дай поиграться с карапузом! — надул губки правый парень. Левый же перехватил ребёнка обеими руками и внезапно стартанул в сторону.  
— А не поймаешь, не поймаешь! — задразнился он.  
— Эдди! Поганец, а ну, вернись! — готовая покрыть мальца благим матом, сорвалась с места Элли, не глядя впихнув сумки Манфрэду.  
Мэнни обеспокоенно вытянул шею, наблюдая, как Элли гоняется за пацаном по площадке перед супермаркетом. Когда она наконец-то вернулась, держа ребёнка в одной руке и за ухо таща близнеца, он крайне резво пошёл к ней, желая поскорее вернуть младенца в свои надёжные (не то что у Сида) руки.  
Элли с готовностью передала ребёнка ему и принялась с особым удовольствием выкручивать ухо Эдди. Тот приподнялся на цыпочках и жалобно заойкал, но Элли была неумолима, безжалостно впиваясь в его ухо острыми ноготками.  
— И чтоб больше не смел такое выкидывать, понял? — строго велела она, отпустив наконец пацана. Он схватился за раскрасневшееся и будто бы вдвое увеличившееся ухо, но шкодливое выражение с его лица не исчезло. Его брат с точно такой же дурацкой ухмылочкой подошёл к нему, и они дружно, перепихиваясь локтями, уставились на Сида и Мэнни. Это продолжалось каких-то пару секунд, а затем оба громко прыснули, тут же скорчив серьёзные сосредоточенные лица.  
— Чего ещё? — раздражённо буркнул Мэнни.  
— Вы геи, да? — спросил и сразу расхохотался Крэш. Или Эдди — чёрт их отличишь.  
— Нет, — побагровел Мэнни.  
— Ясно, — с таким видом, словно ни разу ему не поверил, кивнул пацан, ещё раз пихнув брата локтем. Тот пихнул в ответ, тоже с трудом удерживаясь от смеха.  
— Так, чертята, а ну-ка, прекращайте цирк и заберите у Манфрэда наши покупки, — отвесила им по подзатыльнику Элли, и ребята неожиданно послушались, схватив каждый по пакету и мигом сунув туда свои любопытные носы.  
— Ммм... Может, вас проводить? — запаниковал Мэнни, сообразив, что его мечта, которая с каждым словом, а ещё больше — подзатыльником, становилась всё привлекательнее и привлекательнее, вот-вот уйдёт.  
— Да нет, нам тут недалеко, три квартала всего до Мэйн-роуд, — отмахнулась, не оборачиваясь, Элли, подталкивая пацанят в спины.  
— Нам по пути! — храбро соврал Мэнни, не глядя на захрипевшего под тяжестью сумок Сида, и кинулся их догонять.  
— Подожди... — жалобно всхлипнул Сид, но «мамонт толстокожий», как он мысленно обозвал Манфрэда, даже и не думал останавливаться. Напротив, он как раз нагнал Элли и, пристроившись сбоку, начал увлечённо с ней болтать, преодолев в кои-то веки собственное косноязычие. Девушка ему даже с интересом отвечала.  
— Эх... — тоскливо выдохнул Сид, покорно плетясь следом.

***

Во вторник возиться с ребёнком была очередь Мэнни, однако он договорился о свидании с Элли, и потому здоровяку срочно понадобилось передать Рошана — так они пока называли мальчика — Сиду. Созвонившись с ним и договорившись о месте и времени встречи, Мэнни долго-долго с задумчивым видом стоял перед шкафом. Его познания о свиданиях ограничивались парой просмотренных со скуки романтических комедий, и, хотя Манфрэд всерьёз подозревал, что у Элли дела с этим обстоят не лучше, ударить в грязь лицом не хотелось. В конце концов он вытащил откуда-то из закромов белую рубашку, которую до этого надевал только на школьный выпускной, и чистые джинсы. За бородой он и так бережно следил, а вот с волосами пришлось повозиться, расчёсывая их в нечто более пристойное, чем его обычный взрыв на макаронной фабрике.  
Наконец, посмотрев на своё отражение и оставшись глубоко недовольным собственной внешностью, Мэнни страдальчески вздохнул и, подхватив переноску с ребёнком и сумку с тем, что ему было необходимо, направился к выходу. На мотоцикле с младенцем не поездишь, приходилось добираться на общественном транспорте, так что выйти стоило заранее. Манфрэд никак не мог запомнить, сколько времени у него занимает дорога на автобусе.  
Прибыл он почти вовремя, опоздав всего на пять минут. Сида всё равно ещё не было на остановке, так что Мэнни, пристроив переноску на лавочке, выудил из кармана сигареты, достал одну из пачки, зажал губами и прикурил от своей зиппо, стараясь не дымить в сторону ребёнка.  
Ещё минут пять спустя подбежал запыхавшийся Сид, чью скулу украшал свежий синяк, наливающийся нехорошим фиолетовым буквально на глазах. Мэнни от удивления приоткрыл рот, и из него выпала сигарета, засыпав чистую сорочку пеплом и оставив на груди маленький, но заметный прожиг.  
— Блядь! — спешно стряхнул сигарету на землю Манфрэд и снова вперил взгляд в Сида. — Это что ещё за красота? — спросил он, грубовато ухватив Сида за лицо и поворачивая его из стороны в сторону, чтобы получше разглядеть «украшение».  
— А, ерунда! — махнул рукой Сид. — Маршалл меня случайно дверцей шкафчика ударил...  
«Случайно», ага. Так ему Мэнни и поверил. Впрочем, бить кому-то морду за плесень он не собирался, разве что к тому начнут лезть прямо в его присутствии.  
— Так, забирай давай, — опомнился Мэнни, сообразив, что ещё чуть-чуть и он опоздает. — В сумке его соска и заяц, подгузник я перед выходом поменял, но тут на всякий случай запасные... — принялся он инструктировать Сида, который на всё только кивал и лупал глазами. Если бы Мэнни впервые оставлял Рошана на Сида, он бы сейчас испугался и передумал — настолько чистыми, не испорченными проблесками разума были эти глазища. Однако, несмотря на всю несуразность, с обязанностями мамаши Сид справлялся на «отлично».  
— Хэ-хэй! Нет, вы только посмотрите на это, парни! — раздалось в стороне, и оба, Сид и Мэнни, синхронно обернулись на голос. У ворот колледжа стояла знаменитая банда — Диего сотоварищи. Сам Диего просто ухмылялся, главный его дружок и подпевала Бак прикуривал самокрутку, держа её на манер косячка и изредка посматривая в сторону «родителей поневоле», остальные переглядывались, явно ожидая неплохую забаву.  
— Чего тебе, Амирес? — дружелюбно, не желая нарываться на ссору перед своим первым свиданием, спросил Мэнни.  
— Да вот, смотрю, вы с ископаемым парочкой однополых родителей заделались. Гомиками, иными словами, — откровенно глумясь, ухмыльнулся Диего.  
— Какая у тебя, однако, богатая фантазия, — скривился Мэнни, незаметно отодвигая Сида себе за спину. Ну вдруг всё-таки придётся ввязаться в драку.  
— Да, не жалуюсь, — осклабился Амирес. — А что, тому, что вы вдвоём нянчитесь с младенцем, есть какое-то другое объяснение?  
— Есть. Нас попросили, — пока ещё спокойно ответил Мэнни.  
— Вас? То есть и эту плесень тоже? — по-настоящему удивился Диего, кивая на Сида. Тот побледнел как полотно, но смолчал. Ему было не впервой слышать в свой адрес оскорбления.  
— Да, его тоже. И я бы на твоём месте не называл его так, — покосившись на Сида, с едва заметной угрозой в голосе произнёс Манфрэд.  
— А то что? Будешь защищать свою принцессу на дуэли? — хохотнул Амирес, которого поддержали недружным гоготом приятели.  
— А чего это тебе так неймётся записать Сида в голубые? Сам, что ли, на него глаз положил? — уже агрессивно парировал Мэнни. На мирный исход «беседы» он уже не рассчитывал. — Или, может, тебя больше устраивает оказаться подо мной? — добил он. Кто-то из туповатых дружков Диего поперхнулся смехом и на этой фразе, за что получил чувствительный тычок от Бака и мгновенно заткнулся.  
— Что ты сказал, мамонт ёбаный? — рыкнул Амирес и сбросил на землю свою сумку на длинном ремне, явно готовясь напасть.  
— А я тебе говорю, слоняра им всем накидает, — неожиданно звонко прозвучало в напряжённой тишине.  
Все присутствующие недоумённо обернулись.  
— Да не, латинос опытней, он его замахает, — покачал головой белобрысый шкет, вместе с братом сидящий на низеньком парапете и болтающий ногами. Близнецы грызли то ли семечки, то ли сухарики и с любопытством наблюдали за разворачивающимся действом.  
— Мэнни, рыжик мой, прости, что задержалась, — напевно протянула появившаяся словно из ниоткуда и тут же томно прижавшаяся к Мэнни девушка. Диего слегка подохренел.  
Лёгкий золотой загар, «подсвечивающий» лицо, шикарная грива блестящих волнистых волос и красное платье-мини, соблазнительно, едва-едва прикрывающее длинные стройные ноги, — вот что первым бросалось в глаза. А ещё декольте, открывающее прекрасный вид на два «персика» размера эдак четвёртого-пятого.  
— Элли?.. — хриплым голосом удивился Манфрэд. Однако быстро справился с собой и собственнически приобнял девушку за талию, ясно показывая, кому эта красотка принадлежит. — Ничего страшного, ребята как раз развлекли нас разговором, пока тебя не было, — широко улыбнулся он, кинув на банду Амиреса полный осознания собственного превосходства взгляд.  
— Крэш, Эдди, помогите Сиду, — деловито распорядилась Элли, и, о чудо, сорванцы послушались её без единого замечания. Спрыгнув с парапета, подбежали к Сиду, Крэш (Эдди?) забрал у него сумку, а второй близнец — переноску, и вдвоём, зажав Сида с обеих сторон, потащили его к дороге, где уже стоял подъехавший пару минут назад автобус. — Мы идём? — вопросительно глянула на Мэнни девушка. Он кивнул и, не отрывая восхищённого взгляда от своей спутницы, повёл её вверх по улице.  
— Поганенько, — протянул Бак, туша сигаретку о собственную ладонь.

***

— Эх, а такая веселуха намечалась! — с досадой протянул Диего, плюхаясь на диван и забрасывая обутые ноги на подлокотник.  
— Понимаю, амиго, я тоже ощущаю суровую несправедливость бытия, — сочувственно покивал с соседнего дивана его приятель, скручивающий очередной косячок.  
— Э, Бак, ну сколько раз говорить — в гостиной не кури. Отец сюда клиентуру водит. Не надо бы его подставлять, — укоризненно покачал головой Диего.  
— Какой умный мальчик. Иди скушай конфетку, — прозвучал у него над головой насмешливый голос. Диего мигом подскочил на ноги, вытягиваясь почти что во фрунт.  
— Отец?.. — сглотнув, произнёс он.  
— Рад видеть, сын.  
— Здрасьте, босс, — шаркнул ногой затолкавший самокрутку в карман Бак.  
— И тебе не хворать, Бакминстер, — снисходительно кивнул Сото и ещё раз оглядел парней. — Что у вас новенького, молодёжь? Чем живёт нынче ваше, несомненно, достойное учебное заведение? — размеренно, как обычно, когда у него было хорошее настроение, спросил Амирес-старший, проходя к тянущейся вдоль всей гостиной барной стойке и доставая три стакана под виски. Друзья переглянулись и, немного расслабившись, сели каждый на свой диван.  
— Ничего особенного, босс, — первым заговорил Бак и благодарно кивнул, принимая из рук Сото наполненный на два пальца стакан.  
— А что за веселуха, про которую вы тут судачили? — мужчина пересёк гостиную, протянул бокал сыну и уселся рядом.  
— Да ерунда... Видели сегодня у колледжа, как два наших местных чудика с ребёнком возятся. Хотели подстебать, но как-то не вышло, — пожал плечами Диего, отпивая свой виски. А вот Сото внутренне подобрался.  
— С ребёнком, говоришь?.. — задумчиво протянул он, пока что не торопясь с выводами. — И откуда же он у них?  
— Да попросил кто-то, — ответил Бак. — Хотя кто бы стал их просить? Они ж не общаются ни с кем.  
— Ммм... — покатал виски по языку Сото. — А что за чудики-то?  
— Манфрэд и Сид, — откликнулся уже Диего. Они с Баком настолько срослись за долгие годы дружбы, что разговор вели так, будто являлись одним человеком.  
— Манфрэд-Манфрэд... Это Манфрэд Грэй который? Рыжий и здоровый? — уточнил Сото.  
— Он самый, — кивнул Бакминстер.  
— А... этот... Сид?  
— Сидни Рональдс. Ты его и не видел, пожалуй, ни разу. Тощик бледнючий... — с презрением добавил Диего.  
— «Тощик»?.. — нахмурился Сото. Как старый опытный тигр, он вмиг учуял знакомую добычу. — Знаете-ка что, ребятки? Вызнайте мне всё про этого ребёнка. Есть у меня одно нехорошее подозрение на этот счёт.  
— Вызнать? Как? — удивлённо выгнул бровь Диего.  
— Как-нибудь, — туманно ответил Амирес-старший. — Ты ж у меня звезда колледжа, помнится? Возьми этих чудиков под опеку, подружись с ними и вытяни информацию. Справишься — дам настоящее, серьёзное задание, — пообещал Сото, поднимаясь на ноги. Глаза Диего возбуждённо загорелись. Он давно упрашивал отца ввести его в бизнес, и тут — такой шанс!  
— Насколько тебе нужна эта информация? — с трудом тая торжество, уточнил он.  
— Очень, сын, очень, — оскалился Сото и вышел из комнаты, оставив парней обсуждать его просьбу-приказ.  
— Слышал? С ума сойти! Неужто и от этого ископаемого Сида будет мне польза? — коротко и хрипло рассмеялся Диего, пересев к Баку и хлопнув приятеля по коленке.  
— Слышать-то слышал. Только как прикажешь к нему подбираться? — резонно спросил тот. — Не поверит он в благие намерения — не те обстоятельства. Да и не нашего он полёта птица. Какие мы ему друзья?  
— Хм... — Диего задумался. Котелок у него, вообще-то, варил хорошо, но тут по всему выходило, что Бак прав.  
— Хотя знаешь... — неожиданно встрепенулся тот. — Есть идейка. Тебе, правда, может не понравиться... Но я чё-то других вариантов не вижу.  
— Что за идейка? — с интересом повернулся к нему Диего.  
— Друг Сида из тебя, положим, точно не получится. А вот если к нему подкатить...  
— В смысле? — растерялся Диего.  
— В прямом. Изобрази педика. Слышал, чё сегодня Манфрэд спизданул? Вот типа так оно и есть. Скажешь тощику, дескать, чмырил ты его потому, что стрёмно было признаваться в своих чувствах. Этот лох педальный вообще фишку не сечёт. Отвечаю, поведётся.  
— Ты охренел? И чего я сразу? — вызверился Диего. — Я чё, по-твоему, на заднеприводного похож?  
— Да не, не похож, конечно, — поспешил успокоить его Бак. — Но Сид-то этого не знает.  
— А почему не ты? Ты-то его вообще почти не задирал, тебе он быстрее поверит, — упёрся рогом Диего.  
— Не, дружище, тут всё наоборот. Чем больше ты его достаёшь, тем легче ему поверить, что ты к нему неравнодушен. И потом, это ж ты у нас опытный казанова, под тебя все самые горячие тигрицы со всех трёх курсов ложатся. А я что, мой уровень — хомячихи. Такого титана воздержания, как наш Сид, я не завалю, — усмехнулся его товарищ.  
— Погоди! О каком «завалю» вообще речь? Мы вроде бы говорили о том, чтобы подкатить, но не о том, чтобы трахать, — возмутился Диего. — На такие подвиги я в себе сил не чувствую.  
— Ну не трахать так не трахать, — покладисто согласился Бакминстер. — Вообще, с этого тухлого, наверное, даже задушевных разговоров хватит. Как раз и разведаешь, что да как.  
— Блеать... Чё-то я стремаюсь, — сморщился Диего.  
— А ты накати предварительно, — широким жестом предложил Бак. — Стопарь вискаря — и вперёд и с песней!  
— Не нравится мне этот план, — с сомнением протянул Диего.  
— Придумай другой, — хмыкнул приятель.  
— Может, ему заплатить? — предложил Диего спустя минут пять размышлений.  
— Кому, Сиду? — с видом искренне удивлённой благородной дамы уставился на него Бак. — Что он тебе наплетёт, представляешь? Не, надо, чтобы он тебе доверял. Иначе правду не скажет.  
— Хм... Ладно, уговорил. Давай сюда вискарь. 


	3. Глава 3. Тощик

Стратегическую кампанию по соблазнению Сида назначили на пятницу. Диего, получив от отца добро, дал Баку отмашку на организацию очередной вечеринки и через Маршалла, который был ему кое-что должен, убедился, что Сид будет там. Своё желание он объяснил очень просто: Сид нужен для развлечения. Маршалл (тот ещё гнилой тип, если честно) понятливо ухмыльнулся: он и сам любил поиграться с этой мышкой.  
В день икс Диего, готовясь к вечеру, накатил уже с утра. Бак, почуяв знакомое амбре, пихнул ему жвачку и велел хотя бы до самой тусы соблюдать сухой закон. Не хватало ещё наебениться раньше, чем появится их жертва.  
Жертва заявилась в сопровождении Маршалла, Фангуса и — неожиданное затруднение — Манфрэда. Злоебучий мамонт, очевидно, побоялся отпускать тощика одного и пришёл с ним в качестве сидохранителя.  
Диего озабоченно переглянулся с Бакминстером. Тот пожал плечами: «Придумаем что-нибудь, амиго».  
На самом деле присутствие Мэнни объяснялось очень просто. Сид, которого напрягли чересчур навязчивые приглашения Маршалла, отчаянно перетрусил и всё-таки рассказал товарищу об обстоятельствах появления в их жизни Рошана.  
«Так что хорошо, что в полиции уже знают про ребёнка. Если с нами что случится, может, через него докопаются», — добавил Сидни, и Мэнни, видя его надежду, не решился признаться, что так и не сообщил о найдёныше. Чтобы Сиду было поспокойнее, он предложил пойти на тусовку вместе, оставив Рошана на Элли, которая в последнее время всё чаще и чаще зависала у них на квартире. Ни тот, ни другой не были уверены до конца, насколько хорошо Диего знает дела своего отца, так что имело смысл подстраховаться.  
В итоге Мэнни весь вечер как приклеенный таскался за Сидом, чем жутко бесил Диего. Тот не сводил с тощика взгляда, чем ещё больше нервировал их обоих.  
И тогда за дело взялся Бак. Для начала он шепнул диджею, чтобы объявил белый танец, и подговорил одну бойкую девчушку утащить Мэнни на танцпол. Как он и думал, отказывать девушке вежливый слоняра не посмел. Затем Бак шустренько организовал для всех, кто оказался на танцплощадке, конкурсы, немаловажную часть которых составляла выпивка. Мэнни, поглядывая на Сида, послушно участвовал везде и пил как не в себя, но, чтобы качественно проспиртовать его тушу, этого явно было мало.  
Бакминстер отозвал в сторону своего дилера Скрата и попросил у него «что поядрёней». Тот протянул ему маленькую «кнопку» — круглую, похожую на таблетку коробочку диаметром меньше сантиметра, в которой был насыпан какой-то тёмно-коричневый порошок.  
— «Жёлудь», — перекрикивая музыку, проорал Баку на ухо Скрат. — Вещь! — показал он большие пальцы. И если Скрат так говорил, значит, хороший приход мамонту гарантирован.  
Бакминстер благодарно кивнул и пошёл на площадку, неся в руках два стакана, в одном из которых уже растворялось содержимое «кнопки».  
— Мэнни! — изобразив чуть большую степень опьянения, чем было на самом деле, позвал Бак, тычась тому в руку «правильным» стаканом. — Ты мужик, слоняра! Выпей со мной на брудершафт. Требую! — и залился пьяным смехом. Вполне предсказуемо, перечить ему Мэнни не стал.  
Когда он запрокинул в себя выпивку с подмешанным в неё наркотиком, Бак украдкой показал Диего большой палец: «Можно действовать».  
Диего двинулся к Сиду. Совершенно удивительный талант: казаться одиноким и всеми брошенным, даже будучи окружённым людьми.  
— Эй, тебе тут не жарко? — красиво проехавшись по скользкому полу, придвинулся к Сиду Диего.  
— А? Что? — удивлённо вскинулся тот. — Н-нет, вроде нет, — запинаясь, ответил он, осмыслив вопрос.  
— А по-моему, жарко, — проведя рукой по его потному лбу, усмехнулся Диего. — Пошли покажу, где у нас веранда. Проветришься.  
Спорить Сид не рискнул и пошёл за хозяином дома, который довольно цепко для пьяного держал его за рукав и вёл за собой. Оглянувшись на Мэнни и увидев, что тому, кажется, по-настоящему весело, Сид решил не портить товарищу развлечение.  
На застеклённой веранде, где прислуга распахнула почти все окна, действительно было попрохладнее и потише, а главное, пусто. Развесёлые гости предпочитали тусоваться или внутри, где музыка, или снаружи, возле бассейна.  
— Куришь? — спросил Диего, отойдя к окну и ради собственного успокоения прикуривая. Сид неопределённо качнул головой, чем Диего и воспользовался, повелительным жестом подозвав робеющего Сида к себе. — На, держи, — зажав губами и прикурив вторую сигарету, передал он её Сиду. Тот взял и, неуверенно закусив, осторожно затянулся. За пару недель обитания на квартире у Мэнни к запаху табака он привык, так что даже не закашлялся. Так, обожгло лёгкие и слегка запершило в горле. Сид сделал вторую затяжку, всё ещё не понимая, какое в курении может быть удовольствие, и просто повторяя за Диего.  
Тот покосился на Сида, стряхнул пепел и спросил, будто бы с искренним интересом и беспокойством:  
— Как тебе вечеринка? Нравится?  
— М?.. Кхах! — изумился и всё-таки поперхнулся дымом Сид. Диего рассмеялся и сильно хлопнул его по спине, помогая прокашляться.  
— Полегче.  
— Ага, спасибо... — прохрипел содранным кашлем горлом Сид и с большим сомнением посмотрел на недокуренную сигарету. Впрочем, даже от вдыхаемого им дыма голова уже слегка закружилась, так что, кинув взгляд наружу и увидев на земле бычки, Сид выбросил окурок в окно. Но от Диего не отошёл.  
— Так что? — напомнил о своём вопросе тот, поглядывая на Сида из-под косо остриженной чёлки.  
— А? Ты про вечеринку? Нравится, да. Конечно, нравится, — без особого восторга проговорил Сид.  
— А чего ты не пьёшь? Не танцуешь? — с вполне натуральной обидой спросил Диего.  
— Разве? — театрально удивился Сид.  
— Ага. Я за тобой весь вечер наблюдаю, — в подтверждение своим словам, уронил Диего.  
— Наблюдаешь? — испуганно округлил глаза Сид. — Почему?  
— Ты не догадываешься? — хитро улыбнулся Диего, по-прежнему не глядя на него прямо, а только бросая короткие взгляды.  
— А должен? — ещё больше испугался Сид.  
— Мне казалось, ты давно догадался... — будто бы в смущении опустил глаза Диего, туша окурок о ладонь и пальцами стряхивая с неё пепел.  
Сид окончательно понял, что ничего не понял.  
Диего наконец-то повернулся к нему и взглянул так, что Сид немедленно залился краской. Диего же, будто бы не управляя своими действиями, а отстранённо наблюдая за ними со стороны, коснулся его щеки, не сводя с Сида вожделеющего взгляда. Сид в испуге зажмурился.  
— Ты понял?.. — вкрадчиво спросил, склонившись к его уху и обдав кожу горячим дыханием, Диего. Сид, не разжимая глаз, затряс головой. — А так? — коснулся его шеи губами Диего, стараясь не думать, с кем именно он это делает. Чтобы отвлечься, он сосредоточился на мысленном сравнении Сида с девчонками. Получалось довольно убедительно: кожа у того оказалась неожиданно мягкой, тонкой, сквозь неё легко ощущались толчки бегущей по венам крови, и пахло от Сида как-то очень по-домашнему — мятой и зелёным яблоком.  
Почувствовав такое нежное, интимное прикосновение, Сид затрясся уже весь. Вот уж чего он точно не ожидал, идя на вечеринку, так это того, что его тут будет ласкать в укромном уголке Диего.  
Последний, к слову, уже положил руки Сиду на талию, легонько поглаживая его тело сквозь одежду и не переставая при этом коротко, едва ощутимо целовать его в шею.  
Не сдержавшись, Сид всхлипнул. Диего тут же отстранился, смотря на него обеспокоенно и с волнением. Сыграть эти эмоции было легко.  
— Что ты? Что ты?.. — успокаивающе забормотал Диего, представляя на месте Сида обычную девушку с короткой стрижкой. Ему как раз всегда нравились такие.  
— Ты же меня ненавидишь, — пролепетал Сид, непонимающе глянув на Диего снизу вверх.  
— Дурак ты, — вместо ответа произнёс Диего. — Если б я тебя ненавидел, то не ревновал бы.  
— Ревновал? — неверяще переспросил Сид. Диего, будто колеблясь, кивнул. — К кому?  
— К Маршаллу. К Фангусу. А теперь за тобой ещё и этот слоняра слоняется, — буркнул Диего, отводя взгляд. Сид должен был подумать, что это смущение, хотя на самом деле Диего просто боялся невовремя заржать.  
— Ты... Да не может быть, — прошептал Сид.  
Если бы Диего только знал, насколько в точку попал Бак. Сид, нелепый тощик, уже два года втайне страдал по самому главному красавчику колледжа. Каждый раз, когда тот обращал на него своё царственное внимание, Сид внутренне обмирал, готовый с восторгом принимать и зуботычины, и насмешки. Привыкнув быть грушей для битья, в неожиданные чувства он верил с куда большим скрипом, чем если бы был к Диего равнодушен.  
Но Диего всего этого не знал. И продолжал разыгрывать спектакль.  
— Думаешь, вру? — с обидой вскинулся он, всё лучше вживаясь в роль. Сид медленно моргал, пытаясь справиться с внезапно накатившим приступом слёз. И Диего это понял. — Ну, тсс... — притянул он Сида к своей груди за затылок, позволяя тому уткнуться носом и вдыхать терпкий, ярко выраженный мужской аромат его парфюма. Сид сглотнул непрошеные слёзы и сперва робко, но затем набравшись смелости, приобнял его. Диего, прижимая Сида за голову и положив на неё подбородок, закатил глаза. Он, конечно, подозревал, что у Сида с такими признаниями дело туго, но никак не ожидал, что тот расхнычется.  
— Так ты... ты правда?.. — внезапно откинул голову назад Сид, взглянув Диего в лицо. Тот едва успел придать ему соответствующее выражение.  
— Правда, — тихо, но твёрдо ответил Диего, встретив его взгляд прямым своим. — И мне надоело это скрывать. Скрывать от тебя — надоело.  
Сердце Сида забилось так часто, что он на секунду подумал, что не выдержит бьющего по ушам шума кровяного давления. А когда Диего провёл тыльной стороной ладони по его лицу, стирая всё-таки выступившие на глаза предательские капли, то счастье его стало и вовсе безграничным.  
— И... и мне надоело, — решился под влиянием этих чувств Сид. — Я же... я же тебя с первого курса... с первого курса... лю... — он запнулся, но договорил: — Люблю.  
И вот теперь Диего осознал, как глубоко только что вляпался. Но дело было уже начато, и бросать его на полпути было бы глупо.  
— Ч-что? — переспросил он словно бы со страхом.  
— Люблю, — твёрже повторил Сид.  
— Эх, тощик ты мой... — пробормотал Диего, увиливая таким образом от прямого признания. Не то чтобы ему было так сложно сказать: «Я тебя люблю», не испытывая ничего подобного на самом деле. Просто после слов Сида план перестал казаться ему безупречным. Вообще-то, он и раньше отдавал чем-то тухлым.  
— Так мы... мы теперь типа вместе? — уточнил Сид.  
— Точно, — кивнул Диего, мысленно костеря Бака и в хвост и в гриву. — Теперь тебя ни одна сволочь не тронет, понял? — сурово пригрозил он Сиду, как будто тот сам был виноват в многолетних унижениях. Хотя как посмотреть...  
Сид послушно кивнул.  
— И всё, что попросишь, то я сделаю, — веско заявил Диего, опуская руки на его задницу. Джинсы на Сиде были свободные, даже великоватые. Мужские и совсем не пидорские. Это немного сбивало с настроя.  
— Ммм... Что, и цветы дарить будешь? — подумав, радостно выпучил глаза Сид.  
— Буду, — вальяжно пообещал Диего. Вешать всякую романтичную чушь на большие уши Сида было до смешного легко.  
— А целый куст можешь? — восторженно спросил тот.  
— Ткни пальцем, какой хочешь, — с той же ленцой кивнул Диего.  
— А сосну? — с придыханием спросил Сид.  
— А соснёшь — я тебе дендрарий куплю, — удачно, как ему показалось, пошутил Диего. Однако Сид тут же зарделся аки маков цвет и смущённо потупил глаза. Успех определённо надо было развить.  
— Эй-эй, ну чего ты застеснялся? — мягко провёл пальцем по его щеке Диего. — Можно подумать, у тебя никого раньше не было, — приподняв лицо Сида за подбородок и взглянув прямо ему в глаза, усмехнулся он. Сид как-то виновато улыбнулся в ответ, пытаясь отвести взгляд. Диего мысленно зачертыхался в два раза усерднее. — Эй, ты что, серьёзно? Ни разу? — неверящим голосом переспросил он. Сид неловко передёрнул плечами.  
— Ну ты посмотри на меня. Кто меня захочет? — чуть скривил губы он, пытаясь при этом не перестать улыбаться. Впрочем, из-за торчащих вперёд и слишком больших передних зубов он и так всегда казался немного улыбающимся.  
— Я хочу, — решительно возразил Диего. И, мысленно содрогнувшись от того, что собрался сказать и сделать, притянул Сида к себе, склонившись совсем-совсем близко к его лицу: — Гляди у меня, как только твой слоняра отлучится хотя бы на пару часов, я тебя слопаю. Понял? — сверкнув клыками, низко прошептал он, сделав вид, будто собирается поцеловать Сида. Однако в комнату в этот самый момент вошёл Мэнни, и Сид, вынырнув из-под руки Диего, поспешил к нему навстречу. Уловивший тяжёлые шаги Манфрэда чуть ранее Диего как раз на это и рассчитывал. Спасибо папе за кошачий слух.  
— Сид, мы ухо... — Манфрэд замолчал, возведя глаза к потолку и беззвучно повторяя только что произнесённую фразу. — Мы ухо. Прикинь! — поразился он. Сид удивлённо посмотрел на товарища, а Мэнни тем временем положил руки на свои уши и, подёргивая их, начал повторять всё убыстряющейся скороговоркой: — Мы ухо, я ухо, ты ухо, вы ухи, они ухи. Весь мир — ухи!  
Сид беспомощно покосился на Диего, надеясь, что тот объяснит происходящее.  
Диего и впрямь быстро смекнул, в чём дело.  
— Кажется, твой слоняра выловил тут волшебную фею с таблеточками, — подойдя ближе, заметил он.  
— И что мне теперь с ним делать? — Сид испуганно уставился на пытающегося свести собственные уши вместе Мэнни.  
— Судя по всему, это надолго. Лучше вам остаться у меня на ночь, — решительно заявил Диего. — Я сейчас позову кого-нибудь из прислуги, так что за Мэнни присмотрят, не переживай.  
— Точно? — с сомнением посмотрел Сид. Диего кивнул и прошёл в противоположный конец веранды, где за бархатной шторой скрывалась неширокая дверь. Он стукнул в неё два раза, дверь открылась, и оттуда показался молоденький поварёнок.  
— Скажи Зику, чтобы вот этого молодого человека уложили спать, когда он успокоится. И пусть кто-нибудь до тех пор наблюдает за ним, — велел Диего. Поварёнок кивнул в знак того, что понял приказ, и вышел на веранду. Бережно ухватив Манфрэда за локоть, он повёл его в направлении чёрной кухни, откуда и появился.  
— Видишь, всё хорошо, — тем временем подошёл к Сиду Диего, беря того за руку и притягивая её к губам. Сид немедленно отвлёкся, переведя взгляд на него. — Кстати. Мы снова одни... — с намёком протянул Диего, в ответ на что Сид опять залился краской. — Предлагаю два варианта: предварительные «салки» или сразу идём наверх, — по-тигриному оскалившись, сказал Диего, целуя ладонь Сида. Мысли его в этот момент касались исключительно количества спиртного, которое припрятано в его спальне, и того, сколько ему придётся выпить конкретно сегодня, чтобы осуществить задуманное.  
Сид снова задрожал.  
— Не... не так быстро. Пожалуйста... — робко попросил он, страшась того, о чём знал непозволительно мало для своего возраста.  
— Смеёшься? — потянул его к себе Диего. — Знаешь, как долго я уже терплю?.. — целуя Сида в бледную шею, прорычал он. Это, кстати, было почти правдой: секса у Диего не было уже непривычно давно, чуть ли не месяц. И причиной тому — последняя отцовская шалава, пятая или шестая по счёту — Диего уже сбился. Эта выделилась тем, что запретила водить в дом девочек. Диего был даже рад, что она внезапно решила отправиться в турне по Европе, оставив их с отцом снова вдвоём.  
Так или иначе, перепихоны на чужой территории Диего как-то не привлекали, поэтому девок снимать он стал реже. Что жутко злило и в конечном итоге привело к тому, что сейчас, тиская щуплого Сида, Диего даже немного возбудился. Тощик, конечно, замена неполноценная, но хоть что-то. На безтрахье и Сид раком — рыба.  
Ноги у Сида подкашивались, когда Диего, по-звериному прикусывая его кожу, запустил руки ему под майку, выдернув её из-за пояса джинсов. Каждый засос-укус пускал по телу волну сладкой истомы, обволакивающей сознание туманной дымкой и заставляющей сердце «падать». Закинув голову назад и сквозь полуопущенные ресницы изучая потолок, Сид тихо постанывал в ответ на каждое нежное прикосновение, Диего же эти стоны только больше заводили. Он и сам не понял, в какой момент залез пальцами под выглядывающую из-под штанов резинку трусов Сида, крепко стискивая его ягодицы.  
— Ладно... ладно... хорошо... — зашептал Сид, соглашаясь. Диего же даже забыл, что тому должен быть предоставлен выбор — для него вопрос уже был решён. И всё же Сида стоило наградить за смелость. Диего прихватил губами мочку его уха, вызвав тем самым уже более громкий стон. — Хорошо... я хочу... — чуть не плача от стыда, признался Сид.  
«Чёрт с ним, с тобой, — даже я уже хочу», — с удивлением заметил за собой Диего. И за руку потянул Сида в свою комнату.  
Вискарь, как ни странно, не понадобился.  
Сид попросил не включать свет, что Диего положительно устраивало. В темноте же всё шло как-то совсем... естественно, что ли. Сид позволил стянуть с себя джинсы и боксеры, и Диего, развернув Сида спиной к себе, тесно прижался к его голой заднице уже полувставшим и ощутимым через одежду членом. Поглаживая его плечи, руки и спину, заставил опуститься на кровать, упереться в матрас локтями и вздёрнуть зад. Анальный секс Диего уже пробовал, правда с девчонками, но... какая в жопу разница?  
Оказалось, большая. Хоть по первому разу входить было одинаково тяжело и всхлипывал Сид не хуже девчонок, привыкнув к члену Диего в себе и стиснув липкой от пота рукой собственный, задвигался он быстро и сильно, так, что самому Диего уже почти и не нужно было ничего делать. Сид же явно получал удовольствие не только потому, что надрачивал себе, но и от глубоких толчков внутри. Поощряя его активность, Диего ухватил Сида за круглые, белые, какие-то очень приятные на вид ягодицы и начал притягивать его к себе. Одновременно подаваясь вперёд и задавая ритм движениям обоих, он пару раз шлёпнул Сида по заднице, выбив из него особенно протяжные стоны. Всхлипы участились, как и дыхание Сида, а вот рукой по своему члену он двигать почти перестал — кажется, ему было достаточно и того, что его трахает Диего.  
Внутри Сида была охуитительно влажно, узко и горячо. А Сид ещё и сжимался в ответ на каждый толчок, желая продлить свои ощущения. Диего, не останавливаясь, наклонялся, чтобы поцеловать его спину и шею и провести руками по груди, задевая возбуждённо торчащие соски, отчего Сид каждый раз восторженно охал. Охи его Диего тоже нравились.  
Почувствовав приближение оргазма, Диего хотел уже, как обычно, выйти и додрочить самому, но Сид, почувствовав, как он подаётся бёдрами назад, отвёл руку и, вслепую цепляясь за Диего, потянул его на себя, безмолвно прося продолжать. Диего не возражал. Ему даже было приятно осознавать, что его семя будет внутри, как его собственная метка, говорящая: «Эта сучка моя. Её трахаю только я». Ну и пускай, что «сучкой» был Сид.  
Кончая, он ненадолго замер, жмурясь и целиком сосредотачиваясь на собственном удовольствии. Поэтому Сид, который кончить ещё не успел, снова задвигался сам, насаживаясь на его член со всё большей амплитудой движений. Стоны его практически слились в один. Возвращая руку, которая так и цеплялась за бёдра Диего, Сид ухватил лежащую на его заднице ладонь и потянул её вперёд. Одновременно с этим он выпрямился, перестав опираться на локти и прижимаясь спиной к груди Диего. Проведя рукой Диего по своей груди, он спустил её к животу, заставив ощупать его и в то же время свободной рукой разводя свои ягодицы шире, чтобы Диего проник в него на полную глубину. Диего с восторгом ощутил через живот Сида толчки своего члена.  
Как же этот тощик ему отдавался!..  
Качнув бёдрами буквально пару раз, Диего почувствовал, как забился в оргазменной судороге Сид, забрызгавший спермой собственный живот и руку Диего. Диего приник губами к его шее, влажно целуя и лаская языком.  
Стоило признать, свои плюсы в плане Бака были.  
— Я правда могу остаться на ночь? — робко спросил Сид спустя какое-то время, когда они, всё ещё мокрые и разгорячённые после секса, лежали в обнимку. Диего бездумно поцеловал Сида в висок и угукнул.  
«Интересно, достаточно он мне _теперь_ доверяет или нет?..» — при полном отсутствии эмоций задался мысленным вопросом Диего. Вроде бы его изначальная задача была именно в этом. В этом, а не в том, чтобы трахать нелепого тощика.  
«И что, кстати говоря, скажет на всё это Бак? Это ведь было его идеей», — примерно с тем же градусом интереса подумал он.  
Сид задышал ровно и глубоко. Как быстро он заснул? Диего даже не заметил.  
«Вот ведь чудик ископаемый», — странно, но эта фраза в его голове прозвучала не с обычным раздражением и презрением, а с какой-то умиротворённостью. Да, лежать рядом со спящим Сидом и слушать его мерное дыхание было очень... умиротворённо.  
Диего шмыгнул носом, с удивлением отмечая, что нисколько не пьян и даже спать не хочет. Впрочем, спать под доносящийся снизу грохот колонок и шум говорливых гостей мог только Сид.  
«Что же мне теперь с тобой делать, тощик?..»


	4. Глава 4. Безмятежное утро

Пробуждение далось Манфрэду тяжело. При его комплекции и метаболизме с таким явлением, как похмелье, он был незнаком от слова «совсем». Гулкое эхо в голове, отдающееся болью в затылке, в совокупности с горьким привкусом во рту и нестерпимым желанием поскорее проблеваться были ему в новинку.  
Кто-то заботливый накануне уложил Мэнни в одной из гостевых спален и даже помог ему разуться и снять джинсы. Очень жаль, что та же добрая душа не могла за Манфрэда пережить ещё и его утреннее состояние.  
Лёжа пластом и боясь лишний раз поворачиваться и тем самым «наклонять желудок», Мэнни обвёл мутным взглядом комнату, в которой проснулся. Те же обшитые деревянными панелями стены, тот же выложенный светлым ламинатом пол и те же тяжёлые бархатные шторы, что и в остальных виденных им помещениях дома. Исключение составляла лишь ванная, воспоминания о которой у Мэнни были только вчерашние и очень смутные.  
Манфрэд помнил, что накануне ему было очень весело. А ещё помнил, что обещал защищать Сида от прилипал Диего и его самого, если те вздумают издеваться или захотят разобраться по поводу ребёнка. Вспомнив, как позорно кинул Сида наедине с Диего, Мэнни досадливо застонал и прикрыл глаза. Он очень надеялся, что не случилось ничего непоправимого.  
И только ради того, чтобы в этом убедиться, Мэнни таки заставил себя подняться. Бережно донеся себя до туалета, он минут десять сидел на коленях перед унитазом, однако прочиститься ему не удалось, хотя тошнота не прошла. Поняв, что так легко избавиться от проблемы не получится, Мэнни поднялся на ноги и подошёл к раковине. Долго-долго пил холодную воду прямо из крана, стараясь не думать о содержании в ней всяких примесей и хлорки. Вода частично помогла избавиться от привкуса во рту и уняла рези в животе. Напившись, Манфрэд тщательно умылся и только после всего вышеперечисленного посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Зеркало отразило страшно заросшую, помятую и опухшую физиономию, украшенную солидными мешками под покрасневшими глазами.  
«Красавчик», — вздохнул Мэнни и поплёлся обратно в спальню. Джинсы, сложенные аккуратной стопочкой, лежали на стуле, возле которого ровненько стояли гигантские ботинки. Мэнни оделся, затем, подумав, ослабил ремень, застегнув его на одну дырочку шире, чем обычно, — его ещё немного мутило, и давление на живот вызывало дополнительный дискомфорт. Почувствовав себя если не физически, то хотя бы морально готовым увидеть внешний мир, Мэнни вышел из комнаты, направившись по коридору в теоретическом направлении гостиной. К счастью, спальня располагалась на первом этаже, где заплутать было довольно сложно, так что коридор вывел Мэнни куда нужно.  
Судя по тому, что на диване в гостиной под одной лишь тонкой простынкой лежал и с полным правом храпел, кажется, совершенно голый Бак в обнимку с какой-то безымянной девицей, было ещё раннее утро. Между диванами бесшумно скользила горничная, устраняющая последние следы вчерашнего попоища — мусор и пустые бутылки. Смуглая мексиканка, услышав шаги, молча прижала палец к губам, кивнула на Бакминстера и продолжила убираться. Очевидно, к присутствию Бака на диване в этом доме привыкли.  
Мэнни понимающе кивнул и, дождавшись, когда женщина снова обратит на него внимание, пару раз стукнул ребром ладони по горлу, намекая на тошноту. Служанка кивнула в сторону барной стойки. Зайдя за неё, Мэнни прошёлся по расположенным под столешницей шкафчикам и, обнаружив попутно пару пистолетов и несколько увесистых мешочков с каким-то белым порошком, добыл аптечку со всевозможными опохмеляющими. Выбрав одно наугад, налил себе минералки из бутылки, высыпал туда шипучий порошочек и в пару крупных глотков осушил стакан. Чуть кисловатый препарат оставил после себя приятное цитрусовое послевкусие и как-то разом освежил нутро. Жить стало лучше, жить стало веселей.  
Горничная вопросительно глянула на Мэнни, и он показал ей большой палец, а затем приложил раскрытую ладонь к груди и слегка склонил голову. Женщина улыбнулась и, ткнув куда-то себе за спину, одними губами произнесла: «Завтрак?». Мэнни, оживающий буквально на глазах, кивнул и пошёл в указанном направлении. Ткнувшись в пару дверей и чуть всполошив оказавшихся за ними слуг, Мэнни наконец завернул на кухню, где бездельничали поварята и лишь старшая повариха крутилась у плиты, поджаривая одновременно на двух конфорках глазуньи яиц по пять в каждой.  
— Можно чего-нибудь у вас перехватить? — поинтересовался Мэнни.  
Один из парней, тоже мексиканец, как, кажется, вообще вся прислуга в доме, улыбнулся, кивнул и, поднявшись из-за разделочного стола, за которым сидели поварята, достал из шкафчика тарелку, на которую повариха, окинув Мэнни оценивающим взглядом, вывалила всю яичницу и следом за ней — пару ломтиков уже остывающего, лишь слегка обжаренного с обеих сторон бекона.  
— Шикарно, — одобрительно прогудел Манфрэд, усаживаясь за тот же стол. Никто вроде бы не возражал. Парни возобновили прерванный разговор — обсуждение грядущего матча «Реал Мадрида» против «Челси». Мэнни оживлённо поддержал беседу.  
Быстро очистив свою тарелку, он с благодарностью принял из рук сеньоры Гарсиа, поварихи, большую, миллилитров на триста пятьдесят, кружку с кофе — обжигающе горячим, без сахара и сливок, как он и любил. Сид тоже варил вкусный кофе, но у себя дома Мэнни никогда не озабочивался хитрыми сортами. Здесь же кофе был какой-то особенный, камбоджийский, с лёгким привкусом шоколада и вообще без горечи.  
— Привет, оболтусы, — в комнату зашёл суховатый, какой-то очень вертлявый мужчина лет сорока с тонким хвостиком масляно блестящих волнистых волос. — Есть чё пожевать?  
— Вам завтрак, мистер Зик, или просто перекус? — уточнила сеньора Гарсиа.  
— Перекусить, Маргарет, просто перекусить, — широко улыбнулся мужчина и по-свойски ущипнул пухлую мексиканку за зад. Та довольно взвизгнула и засмеялась, видимо совершенно не возражая против такого обращения. Зик плюхнулся на высокий табурет рядом с Мэнни и только сейчас обратил внимание на новое для себя лицо. — Хэй, ты, наверное, из друзей Диего? — добродушно улыбнулся он, протягивая ладонь. — Я Зик, помощник сеньора Амиреса.  
— Мэнни, — пробасил тот в ответ, пожимая сухую хрящеватую руку.  
— Ну ты мамонт, — одобрительно заметил ему мужчина и, довольно потерев ладони, взялся за вилку — повариха как раз поставила перед ним блюдо с маленькими блинчиками, политыми кленовым сиропом. — Эх, Маргарет, какой же ты талантище! — жуя запихнутый в рот целиком блин, восхитился Зик.  
— Вкусно? — кокетливо стрельнула в его сторону глазками сеньора Гарсиа.  
— Ещё как! — прожевав-таки до конца, воскликнул хозяйский помощник.  
— Эээ... Слушайте, у меня тут где-то товарищ должен валяться, — вспомнил вдруг Мэнни. — Мелкий тощий блондин с зелёными глазами. Не знаете, где мне его найти?  
Поварята переглянулись. Прислуга знает всё. Знали они и то, что описанный парень ночевал в спальне Диего. Вот только повара были совсем не уверены, что его другу можно про это говорить.  
— Хм, прости, чувак, не припоминаем такого. Тут в каждой койке сейчас кто-нибудь чужой — всех не упомнишь, — наконец произнёс один из них.  
— Ммм... ладно, — с сожалением протянул Мэнни. — Я тогда пойду поищу его, — поднялся он из-за стола.  
— Окей, — откликнулись повара. — Удачи, — пожелал ему каждый, пожав руку на прощание. Свойские манеры Мэнни им понравились — далеко не каждый гость хозяйского сынка признавал домашнюю прислугу Амиреса себе ровней.  
Мэнни покинул кухню, ломая голову над тем, где ему искать Сида. Одновременно он начал испытывать лёгкое беспокойство, ведь совсем неспроста тот накануне просил сопровождать его на вечеринке.  
Мэнни направился к лестнице на второй этаж, памятуя, что все спальни на первом он уже исследовал, когда искал сначала туалет, а потом кухню.

***

Диего проснулся от того, что кто-то весьма немелодично всхрапнул у него под ухом. В первые мгновения он успел удивиться, ведь таких звуков трудно было ожидать от его обычных девиц. А затем как-то резко вспомнил всё, что произошло накануне, и едва не застонал.  
Как же он вляпался...  
Скосив открывшийся глаз вниз, Диего увидел между своей рукой и грудью встрёпанную светлую макушку. Дыхание Сида он чувствовал на своей подмышке, куда тот уткнулся носом, будто пряча его от холода, как спящий кот. Диего снова закрыл глаз и минут пять полежал, вглядываясь в темноту под веками и расплывающиеся в ней цветные тёплые круги от бьющего в окно солнца.  
Будить Сида было боязно. Во-первых, придётся снова строить из себя влюблённого. Во-вторых, наверняка — успокаивать нервного тощика, вот так внезапно лишившегося девственности. Вспоминая, как Сид дрожал накануне, Диего вполне мог себе представить его утреннюю реакцию.  
Захотелось тихонько выползти из постели и сбежать, не попадаясь Сиду на глаза в ближайшие несколько дней, а то и недель. Заодно и с собственными чувствами разобраться.  
Нет, никаких внезапных романтических желаний в отношении Сида Диего не испытывал. Секс ему понравился, он бы даже был не прочь как-нибудь ещё повторить, но общаться с Сидом за рамками постели было... стрёмно. Слишком привык Диего видеть в нём пустое место, «плесень».  
Сид сонно заворочался, основательнее ввинчиваясь носом под руку Диего. То ли и впрямь грел нос, то ли ему нравился запах.  
Диего замер, не шевелясь и стараясь не потревожить его сон. Однако Сид, похоже, успел выспаться и спустя несколько минут всё-таки повернулся лицом к солнцу, сонно помаргивая.  
Вопреки ожиданиям Диего, увидев его рядом с собой, Сид не испугался и не заистерил, а как-то сыто улыбнулся.  
— Доброе утро, — произнёс он, не убирая закинутую во сне на живот Диего руку, а наоборот придвигаясь поближе.  
— Доброе, — улыбнулся в ответ, внутренне смирившись с его присутствием, Диего и, вытянув шею, коротко поцеловал Сида в чуть влажный лоб. — Как самочувствие? — спросил он с почти настоящим беспокойством.  
Сид, неуверенно улыбаясь, помолчал, оценивая своё состояние. Некоторое неприятное ощущение внизу живота, конечно, было, но в остальном...  
— Хорошо, — смущённо признался он.  
— Мне тоже, — убрав слипшиеся волосы с его лица, честно сказал Диего.  
— Я... Правда? — волнуясь, переспросил Сид. Ему казалось странным, что рядом с ним лежит самый желанный парень в колледже, который отчего-то предпочёл Сида выстроившимся в очередь к его сердцу и прочим важным частям красоткам.  
— Хочешь повторить для закрепления материала? — хитро улыбнулся в ответ Диего.  
Сид покраснел.  
Он хотел, да ещё как. Только не сразу. Всё-таки только вчера он был девственником.  
— Можешь не отвечать, — тихо рассмеялся Диего, ещё раз чмокнув Сида в лоб. — Знаешь, я что-то дико проголодался. Давай оденемся и поймаем себе что-нибудь на завтрак? — предложил он, действительно чувствуя возмущённое урчание в животе. Стеснявшийся признаться в том же Сид обрадованно закивал.  
Диего откинул в сторону простыню, которой они укрывались ночью, и с внутренней усмешкой заметил, как Сид тут же повернулся на другой бок, бедром заслоняя пах от его взгляда. Тогда Диего притянул уже севшего и спустившего ноги с кровати Сида к себе, обхватив его руками под грудью.  
— Всё ещё смущаешься меня? — низко прошептал он Сиду на ухо, прихватывая его мочку губами. Сид рвано вздохнул, чувствуя приливающее к низу живота возбуждение и лёгкую дрожь по всему телу. Диего, ведя кончиками пальцев по коже, опустил правую руку вниз, впервые касаясь ею члена Сида. — Ты мой, понял?  
Сид судорожно кивнул, борясь с лезущими в голову соблазнительными мыслями. Диего, едва притрагиваясь, провёл пальцами вдоль его члена, чувствуя подушечками выступающие на нём напряжённые венки. Сид возбудился уже не на шутку.  
— Хочешь? — тихо выдохнул ему в шею Диего, тут же оставляя в том месте, которого коснулось дыхание, влажный след поцелуя.  
— Хочу... — простонал в ответ Сид.  
Сидя вот так сзади, прижавшись к Сиду почти вплотную, Диего легко мог представить, что в руке его собственный член. Другие мысли он в свою голову не пускал. Ещё раз невесомо пройдясь по члену пальцами, большим коснулся дырочки и слегка размазал выступившую из неё смазку, а затем взялся уже в полную силу. Медленными движениями проводя рукой по члену Сида и размазывая по нему его собственную смазку, Диего продолжал целовать Сида в шею, прислушиваясь к его неровному дыханию, и, изредка касаясь губами бьющей под кожей вены, наслаждался током крови в ней, ощущая себя хищником, готовым вцепиться в горло жертвы. Сид не мог спокойно сидеть на месте, ёрзая задницей по простыне и сводя посильнее ноги. Прижимающийся к его спине Диего старался не обращать внимания на собственный уже вставший член, понимая, что во второй раз подряд Сиду будет больно. Поэтому он старательно ему надрачивал, целенаправленно доводя до скорейшей разрядки. Когда Сид начал всхлипывать, Диего понял, что его оргазм не за горами, и ускорил движения руки. Сжимающий сведёнными в кулаки пальцами простыню Сид с протяжным стоном излился ему в ладонь, вслепую поворачивая голову и тычась губами, прося поцеловать его.  
Это был их первый настоящий поцелуй. До этого Диего предпочитал выше шеи не подниматься. Сид целовал его с таким рвением, словно ему не хватало кислорода, получить который он мог только через поцелуй с Диего. Целовался он неумело, больше лижась и кусаясь, как маленький щенок, но Диего прикрыл на это глаза. В конце концов, ему недолго было это терпеть.  
Отлипнув, наконец, от его губ, Сид, тяжело дыша, откинул голову на плечо Диего, пытаясь успокоить пустившееся в галоп сердце.  
Диего тем временем тоже старался отвлечься и не думать о собственном возбуждении. Можно было, конечно, намекнуть тощику на минет, но вряд ли от его неопытности будет много проку. Только раздразнит лишний раз. Так что Диего, дождавшись, когда Сид немного успокоится, подтолкнул его к сброшенной на пол одежде, торопясь одеться сам, пока Сид ничего не заметил.  
Тот всё ещё пребывал немного в тумане, одеваясь с идиотской блаженствующей улыбкой на губах. Когда они были готовы покинуть спальню, Сид снова потянулся к Диего за поцелуем, чего тот ловко избежал, мазнув губами по его лбу.  
— Давай договоримся: на людях пока ни-ни, ладно? — попросил Диего, неожиданно поняв, что нежелательные порывы Сида могут здорово его подставить. Счастливый Сид кивнул, будто так и было нужно. Диего облегчённо выдохнул, за талию направляя его к двери.  
Сид схватился за ручку и дёрнул её вниз. Дверь открылась... и парни столкнулись нос к носу с Манфрэдом, успевшим проверить все остальные комнаты на этаже и уже находящимся на грани нервного срыва.  
Мэнни уставился на Сида, Сид уставился на Мэнни. Мэнни медленно перевёл непонимающий взгляд на маячащего за спиной тощика Диего. Сид тоже оглянулся, и в его глазах читалась плохо скрываемая паника.  
— Кхм... — кашлянул Диего, не сводя взгляда с багровеющего Мэнни. — Сид... Иди-ка вниз, на кухню, а мы тут с Манфрэдом поговорим.  
Сид послушно кивнул и трусливо юркнул в проём, спасаясь почти бегом.  
— Эм... Зайди, пожалуйста. Побеседуем без свидетелей, — отошёл в сторону Диего, приглашая Мэнни в спальню. Слоняра попялился на него секунд десять, потом кивнул и прошёл внутрь. Диего закрыл за ним дверь и ещё раз кашлянул, прочищая внезапно пересохшее горло. — Мда... Знаю, с твоей точки зрения, всё это, наверное, выглядит не очень хорошо... — начал он, но тут Манфрэд его грубо перебил:  
— Ты его трахнул? — спросил и уставился, буравя злым взглядом, будто рассчитывал провертеть в Диего дырку.  
— Ну... Да, — на выдохе признался Диего. — Ты только не думай, что это по пьянке там или случайно вышло. Всё по взвешенному обоюдному согласию, — торопливо уточнил он, видя, как буквально разбухает от гнева Мэнни, словно увеличиваясь в размерах. Хотя куда уж там больше?  
— По... согласию? — переспросил Мэнни, явно не до конца веря сказанному.  
— Да, именно. Можешь у Сида спросить, — подтвердил Диего.  
— Кхм... — кашлянул Мэнни, как-то резко сдувшись. — Эм... это... это типа... типа вы с ним теперь?..  
— Нет, пока нет, — замотал головой Диего. — Мы просто... попробовали. И не факт, что из этого что-то получится.  
— Хм... Ладно, это его дело, — признал Мэнни. И тут же добавил: — Хотя я бы такому, как ты, доверять не стал. Но запомни, — направил он Диего в грудь палец, — если ты его обидишь, я тебя лично заставлю твоё же дерьмо жрать. Понял? — с угрозой посмотрел Мэнни.  
— Понял, понял, — отводя от себя его палец, пробурчал Диего. — Остынь.  
— Я не шучу, — так же хмурясь, предупредил Мэнни.  
— Я вижу. Я не собираюсь его обижать, — твёрдо пообещал Диего, почти физически чувствуя, как скребутся на душе кошки.  
— Ладно, — повторил Мэнни. И, сочтя вопрос улаженным, прошёл мимо Диего на выход из комнаты. Диего облегчённо выдохнул. Сид становился большой, килограммов под сто и ростом два метра, проблемой.

***

Диего велел накрыть им в столовой. Во время завтрака начали пробуждаться и постепенно выползать к людям остальные гости, приходящие в себя с разной степенью лёгкости. Оделась и тихонько выскользнула из дома девица Бака, разошлись по домам почти все парни. Уехал, сославшись на необходимость проведать Элли, Манфрэд. Диего и Сид перебрались в гостиную, где всё ещё посапывал на диванчике Бакминстер, и включили телевизор, по которому шёл какой-то музыкальный хит-парад.  
— Мы ему не мешаем? — громким шёпотом поинтересовался Сид, боясь лишний раз придвинуться к Диего, пока рядом был Бак, могущий проснуться в любой момент.  
— Неа, — покачал головой Диего, прибавляя громкости и перелистывая канал. — Он всегда спит как сурок до обеда. Можно тут бразильский карнавал устроить — не проснётся. Иди лучше сюда, — похлопал он ладонью по дивану. Сид покосился на Бака и быстро-быстро затряс головой. Диего скептически хмыкнул. — Брось, от него я прятаться всё равно не собираюсь.  
Сид удивился, но послушался, пересев ближе, хоть и оставив между собой и Диего дистанцию в полметра. Диего закатил глаза и придвинулся сам, закидывая руку Сиду за спину и слегка его приобнимая. Сид ощутимо напрягся, замерев и перестав шевелиться. Диего такое положение вещей совершенно не устраивало, так что он притянул Сида к себе, а руку спустил уже ему на талию, легонько поглаживая его бедро.  
— Не хочешь меня приласкать?.. — коварным тоном предложил Диего, второй рукой перехватив ладонь Сида и положив её на свой пах, отчего Сид вздрогнул. Но руку, что характерно, не отдёрнул, почувствовав под ней характерное напряжение. Покосившись на спящего и приоткрывшего во сне рот Бака, Сид стыдливо опустил глаза и... мягко надавил. Диего громко выдохнул и уже более ощутимо огладил бедро Сида, поощряя того к дальнейшим действиям. И Сид, зажмурившись от смущения, принялся поглаживать его член через ткань, чувствуя, как тот всё больше увеличивается.  
— Эй, голубки, снимите номер, — буркнул проснувшийся Бак, которому надоело наблюдать за этим безобразием. Сид вздрогнул, испуганно уставился на Бакминстера, и резко убрал руку.  
Бак зубасто оскалился в ответ.  
— Мог бы и промолчать, — пробурчал недовольно Диего.  
— Ещё скажи, мог бы и присоединиться, хд, — хохотнул его приятель, садясь на кровати и заворачиваясь в простыню на манер греческой тоги. Потом приподнял с диванной подушки длинный светлый волос и задумчиво принюхался к нему. — Эй, а что это тут такое? — завертелся он, зашарив руками у себя за спиной, и извлёк на свет божий... — Хм. Вот так отнесёшься к бабе со всей душой, а потом внезапно окажется, что она — ананас, — с самым серьёзным видом покачал головой Бак, держа шипастый фрукт в одной руке и поворачивая его из стороны в сторону, чтобы получше рассмотреть. Сид тихонько прыснул в кулак.  
— Интересно, можно тебя напоить и заставить заняться сексом с авокадо? — задумчиво протянул Диего.  
— Пф! Ты так говоришь, будто я этого никогда не делал, — фыркнул Бакминстер, откидывая ананас в сторону, на мягкий диван.  
— Знаешь, я даже не удивлюсь, если это окажется правдой, — сжал губы, стараясь не заржать в голос, Диего.  
— Ну ты же сам, похоже, трахнул плесень... — хохотнул Бак. Однако, увидев, как зло сузились глаза Диего, поспешил извиниться: — Не, Сид, ты не думай, я не со зла. Язык у меня без костей, вот и мелю всякую чушь, — затараторил он. — Я там ничего против тебя не имею. Мне вообще фиолетово, с кем там Диего что в постели делает.  
— Вот-вот, Бак, лучше заткнись, — посоветовал Диего, сжимая пальцы на талии Сида и притягивая того обратно к себе.  
— Ладно, голубки, пойду-ка я в джунгли, — поднялся Бак и моряцкой походкой направился в коридор.  
— Куда? — тихо переспросил Сид.  
— В туалет, — пояснил Диего дурацкий сленг друга.  
— А почему «джунгли»? — с любопытством поинтересовался Сид.  
— Ну это как «в кусты». Просто «в джунгли», — повторил обычную присказку Бака Диего.  
— Ааа... — глубокомысленно протянул Сид, сделав вид, что всё понял.  
— Слушай, он ещё не скоро вернётся... — встрепенулся Диего. — Может, продолжим?  
— Эм... А никто не зайдёт? — с опаской покосился в сторону двери Сид.  
— Если и зайдёт, то пусть проваливает прочь, — ответил Диего, подаваясь вперёд для поцелуя. Раз уж тощик временно стал его личной игрушкой, надо хотя бы научить его нормально целоваться.  
Сид порозовел, но ответил на поцелуй и, внезапно расхрабрившись, на ощупь нашёл собачку молнии и потянул её вниз, расстёгивая ширинку Диего и тут же забираясь туда тонкими пальцами. Почувствовав, как он уверенно обхватывает его член сквозь ткань боксеров, Диего застонал Сиду в губы.  
Заглянув в приоткрытую дверь, Бак как можно тише отступил назад и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Он и сам не был уверен, рад ли, что его план так успешно приводится в исполнение. Но точно знал, что если Диего кого-то трахает, то это только его личное дело.  
Даже если этот «кто-то» — Сид. 


	5. Глава 5. Непростые разговоры

Покачивая люльку ногой, Элли читала журнал «Практическая метафизика» и трескала роллы. Их она накрутила сама из всякого подножного корма, которого в холодильнике Мэнни было предостаточно. Указать Элли на то, что сочетание риса, творожного сыра, морковки и салями, мягко скажем, немного странное, было некому. А она любила эксперименты.  
Близнецы, прихватив по паре банок пива и несколько пакетов с чипсами, заперлись в спальне и не выходили оттуда уже больше часа. Из-за закрытой двери периодически доносились взрывы хохота и шумная возня, перекрывающая бормотание телевизора. Поганцы наверняка готовили очередную пакость.  
Вообще-то, Мэнни обещал, что они вернутся в ночь, однако на часах была уже половина второго, а парней всё не было. Элли оставила на автоответчике три аккуратных сообщения, в которых выражала своё беспокойство, но реакции не последовало. Мэнни трубку стабильно не брал, а номера Сида она не знала. Часа в два ночи ей в голову пришла отличная идея, и, покопавшись в телефонной книге, Элли выудила оттуда домашний номер Диего Амиреса. На её звонок ответила горничная, которая с трудом могла перекричать басы дискотеки и весёлые крики подвыпивших подростков. Элли спросила у неё насчёт Манфрэда, сначала назвав его имя, а затем описав внешность. Женщина, подумав, вспомнила, что вроде бы подходящего под её описание парня кто-то из поварят не так давно отволок в гостевую спальню и уложил спать. Элли поблагодарила и, попрощавшись, повесила трубку. По крайней мере, выяснилось, что ребята в надёжных руках.  
Дочитав последнюю статью, Элли закрыла журнал и, с сожалением посмотрев на роллы, которые попросту уже не вмещались в её набитый живот, отставила миску в сторону. Поднявшись с кресла, она с умилением посмотрела на спящего ребёнка, а затем прошла к спальне. Громко постучавшись, она велела близнецам выключать телевизор и ложиться спать — время уже позднее. Через пять минут те прошлёпали в ванную с зубными щётками, уже успев переодеться в пижамы.  
Элли спокойно переоделась в свою уютную кигуруми зайца и принялась чесать волосы. Восемьдесят раз слева направо, восемьдесят справа налево, восемьдесят назад, восемьдесят вперёд. И без того густая копна распушилась в пышное облако.  
Из ванной донеслись смешки и плеск, и Элли поспешила проверить, не затопили ли братья пол.

***

Мэнни вернулся домой ближе к полудню, виновато вперившись взглядом в ботинки и боясь смотреть на открывшую ему дверь Элли. Из-за её спины с обеих сторон высунулись любопытные мордашки близнецов.  
— Как думаете, мальчики, мы его простим? — задумчиво протянула Элли. Манфрэд поднял глаза. Как побитая собака, ей-богу.  
— Простим, но накажем, — предложил то-ли-Крэш-то-ли-Эдди.  
Мэнни уставился на него с испугом, понимая, что сейчас его судьба зависит от сорванцов.  
— Пусть решает за нас математику! — предложил второй близнец. Братья синхронно посмотрели на Элли с надеждой.  
— Ну нет. Это его наказание, а не ваша поблажка, — возмутилась та. — Я придумаю что-нибудь другое. А пока, так и быть, можешь зайти, — отступила Элли, пропуская Мэнни в квартиру. Он зашёл, разулся в коридоре (привычка, которой он заразился от Сида) и пошёл мыть руки. К последнему Мэнни привык, когда в доме появился ребёнок, — мыть руки постоянно, практически после каждого действия.  
— А где Сид? — любопытно покрутил носиком один из братьев.  
— Придёт позже, — буркнул вернувшийся из ванной Мэнни.  
— Так. У Рошана кончилось молоко, так что я иду в магазин, а ты остаёшься с ним и близнецами, — деловито приказала Элли, успевшая за это время сменить домашние штаны, окончательно перекочевавшие к Мэнни, на спортивные бриджи и зачесавшая волосы назад а-ля чав.  
— Как скажешь, — покладисто согласился Манфрэд, подходя к колыбельке и смотря на ребёнка. Переложив заботы о нём на плечи Сида и Элли, Мэнни окончательно почувствовал себя главой семейства.  
Элли, забрав ключи, ушла в магазин, близнецы скрылись в спальне, и Манфрэд от скуки сел в кресло, взяв с журнального столика «Практическую метафизику». Через пятнадцать минут, с опухшей головой, отложил чтиво в сторону, недоумевая, как Элли вообще что-то в этом понимает. Решив проведать пацанов, он прошёл к спальне и, нажав на ручку, толкнул дверь.  
— Эй! Ты чё! Стучаться надо! — наперебой визгливо завозмущались братья, натягивая простыню чуть ли не до подбородка. Мэнни залупал глазами, пытаясь осознать увиденное. Джинсы и трусы валялись на полу, скинутые в явной спешке, а на постели, покраснев до корней волос, сидел один из близнецов. Второй, тоже пунцовый, с опаской выглянул из-под простыни.  
Манфрэд захватал воздух ртом, отчаянно нуждаясь в кислороде.  
— Вы... вы... да вы совсем с ума сошли?! — наконец, заорал он, выпустив с этим криком разом весь набранный воздух. — Вы что, бестолочи, делаете?  
— Ой, вот не надо строить из себя невинность! — усмехнулся, быстро справившись со смущением, Крэш. — А то, можно подумать, мы не знаем, что вы с Элли тем же самым занимаетесь.  
— Мы пара! — выдал ещё один рёв Мэнни. — А вы — братья! И вообще дети!  
— Ну не то чтобы совсем уж дети, — с намёком заметил Эдди, на миг заглянув под покрывало.  
— Ты ещё поспорь со мной, блядь! — возмутился Манфрэд, неожиданно быстро для своих габаритов оказываясь у постели и за ухо стаскивая с неё Эдди. Тот завопил, отбиваясь и пытаясь удержать соскальзывающую с тела простыню. — Вы вообще головой, а не головкой думать можете? Что скажет Элли, вы подумали? — надрывался Манфрэд.  
— Так-то Элли в курсе, — пожал плечами Крэш, заставив Мэнни поражённо замереть.  
— Чего? — неверяще переспросил он.  
— Ну да. Она нас тоже один раз застукала за этим делом, — продолжил Крэш, прижав коленки к груди, чтобы прикрыться. Эдди тем временем уже оказался на полу, под простынёй, но с зажатым грубыми пальцами Мэнни ухом.  
— И позволила вам продолжать? — уточнил Манфрэд.  
— Ага. Только к венерологу сводила перед этим, хех, — подтвердил Крэш, и Мэнни наконец-то отпустил его брата. Эдди, обиженно насупившись и потирая пострадавшее ухо, скомкал простыню, прижав её к паху, и забрался обратно на кровать.  
— Блядь, — с чувством выругался Мэнни, плюхаясь на кровать в самых ногах. Такого количества гомиков в собственной квартире он мог и не выдержать.

***

Душа Сида пела.  
Разве мог он когда-нибудь подумать, что Диего, этот супер-пупер крутой мачо, предложит ему встречаться? Разве мог предположить, что будет слушать тяжёлое дыхание только что кончившего — из-за его ласк, между прочим, кончившего — парня? Разве мог представить, что тот не только позволит находиться рядом с ним, но даже не станет скрывать это от своего друга?  
Нет-нет, сэр, никогда.  
К тому моменту, когда Бакминстер вернулся второй раз, парни успели наласкаться и, довольные, просто сидели перед телеком, перебрасываясь редкими фразами и обсуждая транслируемый фильм. Диего даже смеялся над шутками Сида, заставляя того счастливо улыбаться в ответ.  
— Эй, амигос, а не сыграть ли нам партеечку в бильярд? — с ленцой предложил Бак, проходя к своей любимой полке с вискариком.  
— Почему бы и нет, — добродушно кивнул удовлетворённый жизнью и вообще Диего. — Ты как, Сид, умеешь играть? — спросил он, поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая тому руку. Сид с сожалением покачал головой. — Ничего, я научу, — пообещал Диего. Втроём парни поднялись на второй этаж, где располагалась бильярдная, оборудованная по всем правилам: огромный десятифутовый стол с шарами для русского бильярда, стойка для киев в углу, рядом с которой на стене висела полка для ведения счёта по шарам, три зелёные лампы над столом, маленький, обшитый деревом шкафчик-холодильник в другом углу и мягкие кожаные диванчики с низким столиком для зрителей, коли таковые будут.  
— В «американку» или в «московскую»? — деловито уточнил Бак, придирчиво осматривая и выбирая себе кий.  
— Давай «американку», на ней учиться легче, — предложил Диего, доставая из холодильника бутылку минералки, и, с шипом открыв её, ополовинил в несколько крупных глотков.  
— Эй, Сид, ты вообще первый раз стол видишь или хоть что-то знаешь? — спросил Бакминстер.  
— Что-то знаю. Но вживую стол вижу впервые, — Сид застенчиво погладил мягкое сукно пальцами. Затем щёлкнул пальцем по битку и тут же заскулил, сунув ушибленный палец в рот.  
— Говорила тебе мама: не суй руки, куда не следует, — засмеялся Бак. — Учись, зверёныш, — установив биток напротив пирамиды, быстро прицелился и ударил кием по шару. Сразу два шара, отрикошетив от бортов, зашли в свои лузы.  
— Больно? — Диего отнял у Сида изо рта палец, осматривая его на свету.  
— Неа, — легкомысленно качнул головой Сид и с любопытством уставился на стол. — А ты меня научишь так же бить?  
— Ну не сразу... — протянул Диего, отошёл к стойке и взял первый попавшийся кий. Натерев его кончик мелом, Диего вернулся к столу, окинул взглядом позиции шаров и, почти не целясь, тюкнул по одному наугад, выбрав его в качестве битка. Шар, крутанувшись, врезался в стоящий за ним, тот толкнул следующий, который уже, пролетев через половину стола, угодил в лузу. Сид восхищённо ахнул. — Давай, иди сюда, — позвал Диего, вставая напротив удачного, на его взгляд, битка. Сид послушно подошёл. Диего развернул его лицом к столу, пододвинув чуть левее за бёдра, перекинул руку с кием так, чтобы Сид смог его перехватить, и помог правильно расставить руки. — Вот, правую держи где-то напротив груди. Высоту и угол наклона выбирай в зависимости от направления удара, — инструктировал Диего, стоя вплотную к Сиду и говоря практически ему на ухо. — Левую поставь на стол... Да, вот так. Кий держи указательным и средним, сжимай фалангами, но несильно, чтобы он свободно ходил назад-вперёд, — расставив пальцы Сида чуть пошире, подвигал кий туда-сюда Диего, проверяя, насколько легко он меж ними скользит. И, поймав шальную мысль, совсем тихо прошептал, двигая кий с некоторым давлением: — Ничего не напоминает?..  
Сид неудержимо покраснел и шумно сглотнул.  
— Эй, мы в бильярд играем или ребёнка совращаем? — возмутился Бак. Диего хрипло рассмеялся, отпуская кий и отступая на полшага назад.  
— Проведи мысленную линию через биток, шар и лузу и поставь кий так, чтобы он её продолжал, — посоветовал он, с лёгким прищуром наблюдая за тем, как Сид пытается встать поудобнее.  
— А если линия не получается? — жалобно спросил тот.  
— Ищи максимально близкую. Но сейчас она точно получается. Я вижу.  
Сид сосредоточенно запыхтел, приподнимая и подопуская кий и пытаясь приладиться к вроде бы увиденной линии. Наконец, выбрав положение кия, закусил губу и резко ударил. Кий проехался по краю шара, толкнув его совсем слабо, так, что он даже не докатился до следующего в намеченной линии. Сид поморщился и виновато посмотрел на Диего.  
— Ничего, не у всех с первого раза получается, — успокаивающе кивнул тот, вернулся к столу и поставил отъехавший шар примерно на прежнее место. — Пробуй снова.  
Сид угукнул и во второй раз склонился над столом, прицеливаясь.  
Точно по шару он попал с третьей попытки, загнать его в лузу смог с одиннадцатой. Диего терпеливо возвращал шары на место, заставляя Сида пробовать опять и опять. Бакминстер заскучал и уселся на один из диванчиков. Широко расставив ноги, он установил кий между ними, как столб, и повис на нём.  
— Ура! — возликовал Сид по поводу первой удачи и кинулся обнимать Диего. Тот сдержанно похлопал Сида по спине. Его лицо, которое в этот момент видел только Бак, выражало что угодно, но не восторг.  
— Да неужто... — пробормотал себе под нос Бакминстер, поднимаясь на ноги. Они с Диего каждый сделали ещё по одному удару, и опять настала очередь Сида.  
Как ни удивительно, но Сид и на этот раз умудрился забить, радостно суша зубы. Он вообще больше не мазал, пока парни не разложили все шары по лузам.  
— Хех, а ты делаешь успехи, зверёныш, — удивился последнему удару Бак, когда Сид отправил в сетку сразу оба оставшихся шара. Одобрительно взлохматив его волосы, Бакминстер подошёл к столу и начал выкладывать шары обратно на сукно. — Притащи-ка треугольник, — велел он Сиду, кивнув на полку, и тот послушно кинулся исполнять его приказ, пока сам Бак скатывал шары на одну сторону.  
— Что, серьёзную партию? —доставая из холодильничка маленькие чекушки Red Label, предложил Диего.  
— А давай, — с азартом оскалился Бак. — Вы вдвоём против меня, м?  
— Хах. Мы тебя размажем, — снисходительно произнёс Диего. — Лучше каждый за себя.  
— Это будет избиение младенцев, — Бак презрительно скривился, кивнув на возвращающегося Сида.  
— Брось, у него хорошо получается, — возразил Диего.  
— Для начинающего, — заметил Бак. — И ему пока везло.  
— О чём речь? — довольно лыбясь, спросил Сид, передав Баку треугольник для пирамиды.  
— Я предлагаю партию. Ты и Диего против меня, — ответил Бакминстер, отпивая из своей маленькой бутылочки.  
— О, я согласен! — загорелся Сид.  
— Или играем каждый сам, — добавил Диего, делая глоток и протягивая свою «малышку» Сиду. Тот послушно глотнул, с сомнением посмотрел на одного приятеля, потом на второго.  
— Я один боюсь, — наконец признался он. Бак с видом «я же тебе говорил» развёл руками.  
— Ладно, как скажете, вы двое меня уговорили, — задрал лапы кверху Диего.  
— Так, значит, правила. Играем «американку», то есть после первого удара битком может быть любой шар. Кто забил в лузу, бьёт ещё раз, пока не промажет. Вы бьёте по очереди, но ваши шары считаем вместе, — уточнил Бак, натирая кий мелом.  
— Ага. Разбивай, — великодушно позволил Диего и забрал у Сида чекушку, осушив её в пару глотков.  
Бакминстер, кивнув, встал к столу.  
Они всё-таки выиграли, хоть и с перевесом всего в один шар. Забивший последний шар Сид, сообразив, что они победили, чуть было не полез к Диего целоваться, но тот мягко его отодвинул, указав глазами на Бака.  
— Слушай, а тебе не надо домой? — неожиданно вспомнил Диего. — Пелёнки-распашонки там всякие... Или вы уже избавились от того младенца? — с ничего не значащим видом поинтересовался он. Сид, который на волне своих эмоций совершенно забыл о времени, хлопнул себя по лбу.  
— Чёрт! Точно! Рошан... — он засуетился, собираясь.  
— Рошан? — переспросил Диего.  
— Да, его так зовут. Ну то есть это мы его так зовём, — уклончиво ответил Сид.  
— Вы зовёте его так, а кто-то — по-другому? — недоумённо уточнил Бак.  
— Эм... Не знаю. Нет, — растерявшись и не зная, врать ему или говорить правду, залепетал Сид.  
— Это как? Родители-то его как зовут? — спросил Диего, стоя с упором на кий.  
— Ну... Мы, вообще-то, не знаем, кто его родители, — Сид неуверенно передёрнул плечами.  
— То есть? — хором удивились приятели.  
— А кто же тогда попросил вас о нём заботиться? — уточнил Диего.  
— Эм... Полиция, — признался Сид. — Он найдёныш.  
— А-а-а, вон оно как... — протянул Диего, наконец-то начав что-то понимать. — И где же вы его нашли?  
— Мы — нигде. То есть это только я его нашёл, — поправил сам себя Сид. — Это... Ну рядом с моим домом есть такое место. Пустырь. Вот там и нашёл.  
— Что, прямо посреди пустыря? — недоверчиво спросил Бак. — Просто лежал на дороге, что ли?  
— Не, не на дороге, а в провале, где там наркоманы... Ну то есть где они обычно сидят, — сбиваясь и нервничая, ответил Сид. Разговор подошёл слишком близко к опасной теме.  
— А ты-то что в том провале забыл?  
— Услышал голоса и пошёл... То есть плач. Услышал плач и пошёл на звук, — быстро-быстро захлопал глазками Сид, надеясь, что вопросы наконец-то закончатся.  
— С ума сойти. Как-то это дико, — поёжился Диего. Он так и не понял, та ли эта информация, что нужна его отцу, или нет, но запомнил всё и собирался передать, как только Сид уйдёт.  
— Ой, да у нас там и не такое бывает! — махнул рукой Сид. — Там и наркоту можно найти, и на труп наткнуться, и людоедов встретить. Да, блин, что я рассказываю, тебе отец, наверное, говорил... — ляпнул, не подумав, он и тут же прикусил язык, кляня себя за болтливость.  
— Отец? При чём тут мой отец? — встрепенулся Диего.  
— Эм... Ну он же у тебя всё знает в городе, — выкрутился Сид. Вот только Диего уже услышал свою зацепку. Прямо сейчас копать дальше он не мог: Сид что-нибудь заподозрит. Но это определённо именно то, о чём просил Сото.  
— А, ну да, — согласился он, и Сид облегчённо выдохнул. Пронесло. — Так ты уходишь? — уточнил Диего.  
— Да, мне пора, наверное, — кивнул Сид. Меньше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось идти домой, где его ждал большой разговор с Мэнни. Но вечно его избегать всё равно не получится.  
— Ладно... Тогда увидимся в колледже? — спросил Диего, приблизившись к Сиду, чтобы попрощаться с ним как полагается.  
— А... Ага, — улыбнулся тот. Он был совсем не прочь встретиться ещё раз, например завтра, но если Диего считает, что это лишнее, то Сид напрашиваться не станет. Он и так непозволительно много получил за один день. — Пока? — доверчиво заглянул он Диего в глаза.  
Диего покосился на Бака, но тот увлечённо делал вид, что больше всего на свете его сейчас интересуют выстроенные на счётной полке шары.  
— Пока, — мягко коснулся лба Сида губами Диего и, поддавшись внезапному приливу благородства, поцеловал того в губы, будто бы не сумев сдержать чувств. Вероятнее всего, это их последний поцелуй и уже завтра Диего сможет с чистой совестью скинуть с себя это бремя.  
Сид, окрылённый проявлением нежности, вышел из бильярдной, попросив не провожать его.  
— Да... Качественно ты эту плесень обработал, — протянул с уважением Бак. — Всего за вечер. Очуметь.  
— Кажется, я уже намекал тебе, чтобы ты его так не называл, — довольно жёстко напомнил Диего.  
— Хэй, брось! — хлопнул его по плечу Бакминстер. — Мы получили всё, что нужно. Можешь расслабиться и не изображать Ромео. Или... — Бак с внезапно посерьёзневшим лицом заглянул Диего в глаза. — Ты же не запал на Сида, а, амиго?  
— Не неси чушь, — огрызнулся тот, скидывая руку приятеля. — Лучше пошли со мной к отцу — расскажем, что узнали.  
— Точняк, — одобрил план Бак и впился зубами в найденное в холодильнике яблоко.

***

Итак. После того, что рассказал Диего, Сото был уверен на сто процентов: на пустыре их видел этот самый Сидни Рональдс. Более того, этот олух успел даже заявить в полицию. Неясно, что именно он там сообщил, но по имеющимся у Сото каналам никакой информации не поступало. Похоже, пацану повезло наткнуться на одного из немногих честных полицейских, которые не состоят пока на зарплате у криминалитета. И это плохо, очень-очень плохо. Даже если сейчас избавиться от случайного свидетеля, делу это уже не поможет, наоборот — только усугубит ситуацию.  
Для того чтобы решать проблему, у Амиреса-старшего было недостаточно сведений. Он должен точно узнать, что именно рассказал в полиции сопляк Рональдс, и только после этого предпринимать следующие шаги.  
Силовые методы Сото недолюбливал, предпочитая действовать деньгами и хитростью, но иногда насилие и угрозы оставались последним средством, без которого, увы, с мёртвой точки не сдвинешься. Тяжело вздохнув, Сото вытащил из кармана мобильник, пробежался по списку контактов и выбрал номер своего постоянного партнёра и давнего врага.  
Руди приехал в город двадцать лет назад, не имея за пазухой ни одного лишнего гроша и никаких связей. Очень быстро сколотив вокруг себя небольшую банду из проверенных людей, он приступил к осуществлению своих планов, не гнушаясь на пути к верхушке никакими, даже самыми грязными, приёмами.  
Лет десять назад он был уже достаточно состоятелен и влиятелен, чтобы на равных с Сото правах вступить в бизнес. Амирес-старший сначала относился к возникшему очень неожиданно партнёру с подозрением и опаской, но быстро привык к его манере общаться и решать дела.  
Почему Руди так звали, не знал никто. Вообще-то, у него было нормальное для мексиканца имя, от которого сперва осталась только фамилия — Фернандес, — а затем и вовсе только прозвище. Так его все и звали — Руди. Вернее, мистер Руди.  
В обычное время партнёры действовали практически независимо друг от друга, самостоятельно разбираясь с возникающими проблемами по мере их поступления. Однако с властями и полицией чаще встречался Сото, а докучливых конкурентов или, как в этом случае, нежелательных свидетелей грязных делишек убирал Руди. Кроме того, он был большим мастером по части оригинальных методов допроса. Те, кому он задавал свои вопросы, могли вернуться к нормальной жизни без единого следа на теле, но дрожащими и белеющими как полотно при одном упоминании его имени. Парнишку, конечно, было немного жалко, но неприятностей с законом Сото предпочитал избегать, а этот индивид грозит проблемами.  
Значит, надо звонить Руди. 


	6. Глава 6. Друзья

В квартире стояла оглушающая тишина. Шумно тикали часы на микроволновке, с пугающим визгом шин проезжали под окном машины. На одном диванчике рядком устроились Крэш, Эдди и Сид, напротив них, в глубоком кресле, обитом вытертым плюшем старушечьей расцветки, откинувшись на спинку, сидел Манфрэд. Ни в чём не повинная Элли, чувствуя себя неуютно, стояла в сторонке и покачивала на руках спящего Рошана, неосознанно используя его в качестве живого щита.  
Мэнни буравил парней тяжёлым взглядом, по очереди останавливаясь на каждом из них и с особой тщательностью выбирая жертву. В итоге счастливый жребий достался близнецам: Манфрэд боялся, что, прооравшись на Сида, не найдёт в себе сил, чтобы отчитать мальчишек.  
— Итак, — веско произнёс Мэнни и замолчал, глядя на братьев. Те испуганно подобрались, теснее прижавшись друг к другу, за что заслужили ещё один неодобрительный взгляд. — Давайте рассказывайте, как вы, олухи, до такого додумались и насколько давно это продолжается, — он выжидательно уставился на близнецов. Крэш посмотрел на Эдди, Эдди — на Крэша, и по их безмолвной договорённости заговорил Крэш:  
— Мэнни, ты не кипятись. Мы типа понимаем, что это неправильно и всё такое. У нас вообще ничего серьёзного, правда-правда! Так, потрахушки... — улыбнулся он от уха до уха с выражением внезапного кроличьего испуга на лице. Мэнни его оптимистичного настроя не оценил, продолжая сверлить пацана взглядом, под которым тот очень быстро увял и неуверенно покосился на брата. Уловив его мысленную мольбу о помощи, в разговор вступил Эдди:  
— Не, Мэнни, ну реально, ну чё такого-то? Какая, блин, разница, сам себе или друг другу? Мы совершенно здоровые, никакой пакости со стороны точно не принесём. Ну а то, что братья... Подумаешь! Инцест вообще запрещён только потому, что у близких родственников в каком-то там третьем-четвёртом поколении дети больные рождаются. А нам это по-любому ж не светит, да?.. — это был самый веский, на его взгляд, аргумент. Близнецы дружно посмотрели на Манфрэда с надеждой, честно полагая, что их логика должна была его убедить. Мэнни беспомощно перевёл взгляд на Сида, пытаясь понять, действительно ли он один видит в случившемся проблему или его всё-таки окружают нормальные люди. Увы, Сид в этом деле был не на его стороне: он не хотел давать Мэнни новые козыри против гомосексуальных отношений вообще и его отношений с Диего в частности. Тогда Манфрэд посмотрел на Элли, но та лишь смущённо отвела взгляд, сделав вид, будто целиком и полностью поглощена укачиванием ребёнка.  
Мэнни вздохнул.  
— Слушайте, неужели я тут единственный адекватный человек, а? Никто не понимает, что это аморально, мерзко и... и никакие оправдания тут не работают? — спросил в пустоту Мэнни. Вся честная компания сначала синхронно кивнула, потом, сообразив, что их могут неправильно понять, замотала головами.  
— Мэнни, ну не дави на них, — подала наконец-то голос Элли. — Я им уже давно всё объяснила, они даже притворились, что поняли. Дальше от нас ничто не зависит, пока эти оболтусы сами не включат головы.  
— Предлагаешь до тех пор потакать этим их... «потрахушкам»? — брезгливо уточнил Манфрэд.  
— Они уже взрослые, — пожала плечами Элли. — Пусть сами расхлёбывают.  
— «Взрослые»? — переспросил Мэнни и возмущённо рыкнул: — Им пятнадцать!  
— Ну да. Их матери было примерно столько же, когда она родила, — ответила Элли, обеспокоенно проверяя, не разбудил ли его взрыв негодования младенца.  
Манфрэд выдохнул. Ну да, и впрямь, чего ожидать от пацанов, которых сразу после рождения бросила родная мать и которых воспитывала соседская девчонка? Она сама была ещё сущим ребёнком, когда взялась растить мальчишек, еле справлялась с бытовыми проблемами, подрабатывая разом в трёх местах... Куда уж там беспокоиться о моральном облике воспитанников. То, что братья не выросли наркоманами, неплохо учились и хоть сколько-то уважали названую сестру, уже было маленьким чудом.  
— Хорошо. Я понял. Я совершенно этого не одобряю, но я понял, — прогудел наконец Мэнни. — У себя дома делайте что хотите, но в моей квартире держите себя в руках. И никаких запертых дверей! Пока вы тут, я должен знать, что вы не занимаетесь ничем... предосудительным. Ясно? — он посмотрел на близнецов, и те дружно кивнули, радуясь, что легко отделались.  
— Так... Теперь ты, — глянул Мэнни на сжавшегося под его взглядом Сида.  
Крэш и Эдди тихой сапой сползли с дивана и перебрались поближе к стоящей у окна Элли, надеясь в случае чего укрыться за её широкой грудью.  
— Объясни-ка мне, Сидни, как так вышло, что ты оказался гомосеком? И почему я узнаю об этом именно так? Застав тебя с Диего Амиресом, а?  
Элли, которой Манфрэд не успел сообщить новости, тихонько ахнула. Про Сото Амиреса в городе не слышал только ленивый, а про Диего ей кое-что рассказали сами ребята. Общий настрой этих разговоров был не то чтобы негативный... скорее, неодобрительный. Нетрудно догадаться, что отношения между компаниями были натянутые. Когда накануне парни сказали, что идут на вечеринку к Диего, Элли решила, что появился шанс на перемирие. Но что перемирие окажется настолько «бурным», конечно, предугадать было невозможно. Да и сам Сид, как заметила Элли, всё ещё был в шоке. Но Мэнни этого не понял, а деликатные покашливания Элли просто проигнорировал.  
— Э-э-э... — протянул Сид и виновато улыбнулся, точно так же, как несколькими минутами ранее улыбался Крэш. Манфрэд испытал навязчивое чувство дежа-вю.  
— А что-нибудь более существенное, чем «э-э-э», ты можешь сказать? — скептически поинтересовался он, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Ну прости-прости-прости! — затараторил Сид. — Я тебе не сказал, потому что думал, что это не имеет значения. Я никогда-никогда раньше на парней не смотрел, только когда в колледж поступил... И ни на кого больше, правда! Ну я и решил: какая разница, всё равно мне ничего не светит. Я, честно, сам не ожидал, что Диего... Ну что он... — замялся Сид.  
— Кхм. Ладно, с ориентацией понятно. Но как ты мог после всего, что с тобой делали на протяжении двух лет, поверить, что Диего настроен серьёзно? Ему даже я не верю, хотя вообще почти не пересекался с вами обоими, — спросил Мэнни. Сид снова потупил взор, мучительно краснея и сосредоточенно изучая свои длинные ногти.  
— Эй, опоссумы, пошлите-ка сходим с Рошаном на прогулку, — первой сообразила Элли и, даже не дав близнецам переодеться во что-то более подходящее, вытолкала их в коридор, напоследок без слов, одними характерными движениями бровей и беззвучным «Ну!», намекнув Манфрэду, чтоб был потактичнее.  
Как только шумное семейство покинуло квартиру, Мэнни, кашлянув, вопросительно посмотрел на Сида.  
— Ну я это... Знаешь, я подумал, что мне всё равно, получится у нас что-то или нет, реально я Диего нравлюсь или он что-то своё задумал. Другого шанса-то у меня точно не будет, — признался после нескольких томительных минут молчания Сид. И боязливо взглянул на Манфрэда: — Это очень жалко, да?  
Манфрэд посмотрел на «тухлого Сида» и понял, что ничего более ужасного в жизни не слышал. Это ж насколько нужно быть забитым, закомплексованным и не уверенным в себе, чтобы позволить такое с собой обращение? Чтобы самому относиться к себе как к безнадёжному отбросу?  
«Ну, Диего, если ты правда сделаешь какую-то мерзость, я тебя своими руками удавлю!» — с внезапной яростью подумал Мэнни.  
— Чёрт возьми, Сид, как же с тобой сложно... — протянул он вслух и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ну так мне паковать вещи и валить к родителям, да? — плаксиво задрожал губами Сид.  
— Не надо, — качнул головой Мэнни, не размышляя ни секунды. — Разве можно тебя такого бросать? Да я себя уважать перестану, если кину тебя сейчас, — неожиданно даже для самого себя признался он.  
Сид просветлел лицом.  
— Мэнни! Так ты... Мы... Мы — друзья? — робко проблеял он.  
Манфрэд ещё раз вздохнул и кивнул.  
Ну вот кто бы мог подумать, что случайная находка заставит его не только влезть в дела местных бандитов, но и связаться с самой несуразной и забитой личностью в колледже?

***

В понедельник, собираясь утром в колледж, Сид нервно трясся и во время завтрака не смог впихнуть в себя ни кусочка — так боялся встретиться с Диего. Он догадывался, что раз Диего даже у себя дома попросил не проявлять лишних чувств на глазах у остальных, то уж в колледже и подавно не захочет светиться. Возможно, даже продолжит издеваться над Сидом, чтобы сохранить свой авторитет. И хотя теперь Сид вроде бы знал правду, он был далеко не уверен, что сможет вытерпеть подобное отношение. Нет, не так: именно сейчас, после признания Диего, сносить насмешки и зуботычины будет особенно тяжело.  
Выйдя из автобуса, Сид опасливо огляделся по сторонам, боясь увидеть приятелей Диего. Убедившись, что ему ничто не угрожает, Сид двинулся было к воротам на территорию, но именно в этот момент его огрели сзади тяжёлым портфелем и добавили толчок в спину.  
— Эй, ископаемое, а вот и ты! — обрадованно протянули Маршалл и Фангус, обнимая Сида с двух сторон.  
— Ну чё, ну чё, оттянулся на вечеринке, а? — похабно заржал Маршалл. Он не знал, для какого именно развлечения Сид понадобился Диего, но предполагал, что это было нечто крайне унизительное. Сид покраснел, испугавшись на мгновение, но его успокоил Фангус, начавший собственнически исследовать Сида:  
— Нет, смотри, никаких новых синяков, ни царапин, да и одёжка вроде бы та же, что была... Что с тобой делали, а? Эй, Сид, колись!  
— М? — непонимающе замычал тот, делая самое недоумённое и откровенно тупое лицо, на какое был способен. Забияки непонимающе переглянулись.  
— Чего, вообще ничего примечательного не помнишь? — неверяще спросил Маршалл. Сид мотнул головой, по-прежнему изображая лупоглазого ленивца. — Хм... — почесал в затылке Маршалл, отпуская наконец-то его от себя. Сид спешно поправил пиджак и подтянул сползшую лямку рюкзака. Он успел облегчённо выдохнуть, когда заметил за оградой стоящего чуть в стороне Бакминстера, наблюдающего за происходящим с интересом учёного-энтомолога. Сид не рискнул подавать Баку хоть какой-то знак, ведь у того причин для прилюдного общения с Сидом было ещё меньше, чем у Диего. Бакминстер ещё немного подырявил Сида взглядом, потом так же молча развернулся и пошёл к стоянке. Сид позволил-таки себе расслабиться и поплёлся к колледжу, не особо вслушиваясь в трескотню обсуждающих выходные «друзей».  
У дверей здания зазевавшийся Сид буквально впечатался в спину Диего. Тот заторможенно обернулся, смерил Сида безразличным взглядом, презрительно скривил губы и отвернулся обратно к своей банде, по большей части состоящей из товарищей по футбольной команде. Примерно этого Сид и ожидал, поэтому, ничем не выдав своего разочарования — где-то внутри теплилась надежда, что Диего решится проявить хоть немного дружелюбия, — прошёл мимо компании. Вернее, попытался пройти.  
— Ой, смотрите, какая-то плесень по полу размазалась! — издевательски хохотнул один из подпевал Диего, ловко подставив Сиду подножку. Растянувшийся поперёк порога и смачно вмазавшийся носом в пол Сид обречённо вздохнул, поднялся на колени и принялся собирать высыпавшиеся из карманов вещи: мобильник древней модели, какая-то мелочь на пару долларов в сумме, ластик, ручки и крупная плоская пуговица. За пуговицу Сид отдельно покраснел, и Диего, приглядевшись, опознал пуговицу с той рубашки, что была на нём в пятницу. Диего смутно припоминал, что верхняя пуговица отлетела, когда он торопливо раздевался, а не обнаружив её с утра, решил, что кругляш закатился куда-то под кровать. Теперь стало ясно, что кое-кто утащил пуговку в качестве сувенира. Диего в который раз за два дня испытал резкий приступ стыда и совести, но виду не подал.  
— Вот помочь бы человеку подняться, да руки марать противно. Так что помогу ногами, ты не против? — заржав, с силой пнул Сида под зад второй дружок Диего, отчего Сид проехался на коленках с полметра, разодрав на них джинсы и снова плюхнувшись лицом вперёд. Его «сокровища» разлетелись по всему коридору. Вся компания, да и не только они — все, кто находился в этот момент в холле, — обидно смеялись, глядя, как ползает по полу неуклюжий второкурсник. Кому-то было искренне весело, кто-то таким образом подмазывался к звёздам, кто-то просто радовался, что сегодня достаётся не ему.  
— Хватит ржать, — с ленцой растягивая гласные, произнёс приятный баритон. Сид неверяще обернулся на голос, отказываясь принять тот факт, что Диего всё-таки решил за него вступиться. Впрочем, он правильно не верил.  
— Этого тощика обижать — всё равно что котёнка пнуть. Убогое развлечение, — высокомерно заметил Диего, и смех потихоньку угас. Быстро потеряв к Сиду интерес, толпа начала расходиться, Диего же просто-напросто отвернулся к Баку, задав ему какой-то ничего не значащий вопрос.  
Да, всё правильно. Сиду указали его место: он — развлечение. Мало того, убогое развлечение, недостойное внимания Диего. Разве можно было в этом сомневаться?

***

Когда в сумке протекла ручка, Диего отпросился в туалет, чтобы хоть немного отмыться. На самом деле на руках было лишь несколько пятнышек, но первой в расписании стояла откровенно ненавистная ему Мейлстром, так что Диего был рад любой возможности улизнуть с пары хоть на какое-то время. А тут такой прекрасный предлог застрять в туалете! Заодно можно и покурить, и посёрфить в интернете с телефона.  
В туалетной комнате Диего первым делом выдернул из коробки с десяток бумажных полотенец и начал оттирать руки насухо: от воды чернила только ещё больше бы расплылись. Он почти закончил с чисткой, когда услышал тихий всхлип, донёсшийся из одной из кабинок. В коллежском мужском туалете все предпочитали пользоваться писсуарами, так что в кабинки заходили для двух вещей: поплакать или потрахаться. Судя по интонации, второй вариант отменялся, и, что самое ужасное, Диего почти наверняка знал, кого именно застанет в кабинке. Он вполне мог бесшумно ретироваться, но всё же скинул в мусорку испоганенные полотенца и прошёл к кабинкам. Заглянув под нижний край и не увидев ни одной пары ног, Диего медленно прошёлся мимо дверец, прислушиваясь. Очередной всхлип раздался за третьей по счёту дверью.  
Тяжко вздохнув, Диего пару раз стукнул по деревянной дверце и вопросительным тоном протянул:  
— Сииид?..  
Всхлипы моментально прекратились, и вместо них прозвучала сначала пара хлюпов носом, а потом смачное высмаркивание, после которого наступила тишина. Диего снова постучался и повторил имя, уже ничуть не сомневаясь.  
— Чего? — гнусаво отозвались из-за дверцы, снова шмыгнув носом.  
— Не хочешь открыть? — мысленно ругая самого себя за мягкосердечие, спросил Диего.  
— А в этом есть какой-то смысл? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Сид.  
— Ну мы поговорим... — стараясь не выдать собственной неуверенности, предложил Диего. За дверью немного помолчали, а затем дозволительно клацнула защёлка. Диего толкнул дверцу и заглянул внутрь. Там, на унитазе, подтянув колени к груди, сидел с мокрым и красным от слёз лицом Сид. Диего облокотился на косяк и с покровительственной заботой во взгляде посмотрел на утирающегося рукавом тощика.  
— И что это за мокроту ты тут развёл? — покачал головой Диего.  
— Можно подумать, первый раз, — буркнул Сид. Диего хмыкнул. Он никогда раньше не задумывался, а куда, собственно, тощик девается после очередного сеанса унижения и почему его в таких случаях не видно минимум пару часов. Помолчав немного, Диего решительно подошёл к Сиду, ухватил его под локоть и стащил с унитаза, потянув к рукомойникам.  
— Давай-ка умоем тебя, — распорядился он в приказном тоне и включил воду. Сид, послушно переступающий ногами, встал перед раковиной, посмотрел на свою заплаканную физиономию в зеркало и замер, изучая собственное отражение. — Эй, ты чего? — Диего помахал ладонью у него перед глазами. — Знаю, ты красавчик, это сложно отрицать, но любоваться собой будешь в другой раз, идёт? — произнёс он, наклоняя Сида к текущей из крана воде и брызгая на его лицо. Сид фыркнул и попытался скинуть руки Диего, но тот был настроен серьёзно и всё-таки заставил Сида умыться. Вытерев его лицо полотенцем, как маленькому ребёнку, Диего придирчиво осмотрел Сида, поправил его пиджак, убрал невидимую пылинку с плеча и рукой пригладил чёлку. Сид покорно стоял столбом, больше не сопротивляясь. — Ну вот, другое дело, — довольно заключил Диего. — На человека стал похож.  
— А до этого был похож на плесень? — наконец-то разомкнул губы Сид, горько усмехнувшись. Диего молча посмотрел на него, пытаясь придумать какое-нибудь оправдание. Он помнил, что обещал защищать Сида от обидчиков. Продолжать этот фарс не было никакого смысла: всё необходимое он от Сида уже получил. Зачем Диего сейчас возится с ним, не знал и он сам. Разумнее всего было бы полностью оборвать любые контакты и прекратить общение, вернувшись к прежнему состоянию их отношений; глядишь, рано или поздно тощик сам поймёт, что его просто попользовали. Но что-то внутри Диего упорно сопротивлялось такому решению. Вполне возможно, что это была совесть.  
— Прости меня за сегодняшнее, — наконец выдавил Диего, не опуская взгляда. — Я повёл себя как трусливая мразь.  
Вот уж чего Сид точно не ожидал, так это таких слов. Извинения — может быть. Но не признания в трусости.  
— Ну не могу я сразу... Да и как это объяснить? Мы же никогда не были друзьями, будет подозрительно, если я вдруг вступлюсь за тебя, — забормотал Диего. Сид закусил губу изнутри, сосредоточенно хмурясь, и Диего оборвал сам себя. — Хочешь, уедем сейчас? Ко мне? — неожиданно предложил он, в ответ на что Сид удивлённо захлопал глазами.  
— И зачем? — недоверчиво спросил он.  
— Ну, никаких посторонних, никаких тупых шуточек и поддёвок... — неуверенно заговорил Диего, не зная, чем бы таким эдаким его соблазнить. Сид серьёзно задумался.  
— А у тебя дома будет кто-то? — всё ещё колеблясь, уточнил он.  
— Только прислуга, — пожал плечами Диего. И тут же заговорщически подмигнул: — Но они свои ребята, не выдадут.  
— Ты правда хочешь поехать? — не мог поверить Сид.  
— Почему бы и нет? — улыбнулся Диего, отведя упавшую прядку со лба Сида. И увидев, каким счастливым стало его лицо, ощутил, как наконец-то отпускает сердце тяжёлое чувство вины.  
Может быть, он и продолжал обманывать. Но если всё, что Сиду нужно, это провести несколько часов в его компании, Диего, пожалуй, наступит на горло своей гордости, чтобы потом не чувствовать себя последней скотиной. Расстаться друзьями они всегда успеют.

***

Тайком выбравшись из здания колледжа, парни прошли к автомобильной стоянке, где Диего оставил свою «тойоту». Сид испуганно шарахнулся в сторону, когда Диего открыл ему дверь, а усевшись на переднее сидение, долго вертелся, удивляясь тому, что сидит в его машине. Раньше Сид даже и мечтать не смел о том, что Диего когда-нибудь будет его подвозить.  
Едва запустив двигатель, Диего тут же провёл пальцем по панели магнитолы, выбирая на флэшке папку с любимыми The Baseballs. Пока мотор прогревался, Диего протёр запотевшее переднее стекло мягкой салфеткой, перегнувшись через Сида, чтобы дотянуться до дальнего его края, а затем и до бокового стекла. Сид обмер, боясь лишний раз шевельнуться.  
Попросив Сида достать из бардачка его солнечные очки и нацепив их на нос, Диего оглянулся через плечо, проверяя, свободна ли дорога, и вырулил со стоянки. Въехав на шоссе, он вдавил по газам и прибавил громкость, вторя солисту, перепевшему очередной хит леди Гаги. Сид, немного освоившись, тоже качал головой и барабанил пальцами по колену. Джазовая обработка песни ему понравилась даже больше оригинала.  
Окончательно успокоившись и забыв о том, что случилось днём, Сид радостно улыбался и с восторгом пялился в окно на проносящиеся за ним городские улицы. Диего намеренно ездил только по крупным дорогам и фешенебельным районам, избегая тёмных проулков и трущоб, где проходила жизнь Сида.  
— Можем попросить Маргарет приготовить на обед что-нибудь необычное, — повышая голос, чтобы перекрыть музыку, предложил Диего.  
— М-м-м... А что, например? — с любопытством поинтересовался Сид, для которого такая опция была в новинку.  
— Не знаю... — Диего пожал плечами. — Чего тебе хочется?  
Сид вспомнил прилавки в супермаркете и назвал первое, что пришло в голову:  
— Мраморная говядина?  
— Хех, а у тебя губа не дура, — оценил его выбор Диего. Проведя пальцем по закреплённому на панели смартфону, он выбрал в телефонной книжке свой домашний номер и, дождавшись, когда горничная возьмёт трубку, сказал: — Лизбет, передай, пожалуйста, Маргарет, что сегодня на обед у нас должны быть стейки из мраморной говядины, её фирменные томаты и яблочное желе. И пусть из погреба принесут какое-нибудь лёгкое сухое вино, хорошо? — получив ответ, попрощался и сбросил звонок.  
У Сида разом закончились все слова, а Диего, увидев его поражённо вытаращенные глаза, только засмеялся. Удивлять тощика оказалось делом простым и неожиданно приятным.  
Подъехав к особняку, Диего завёл машину в подземный гараж, где стояло ещё несколько дорогих автомобилей, и, велев Сиду подождать, обежал «тойоту» по кругу, открыв ему дверь. Робко выглянув наружу, Сид выбрался из машины и с нескрываемым интересом огляделся. Некоторые из этих машин он раньше видел только по телевизору.  
— Идём, — позвал, обернувшись на замершего посреди гаража Сида, Диего. Тот кивнул и пошёл следом, продолжая глазеть по сторонам.  
По пути наверх он неожиданно остановился перед прозрачной дверью и заглянул в помещение за ней.  
— У вас и в доме есть бассейн? — удивился Сид.  
— А? Ну да, — кивнул Диего, для которого это было в порядке вещей. Сид задумчиво покусал губу, потом собрал всю смелость в кулак и спросил:  
— А можно потом туда сходить? Я с лета не плавал.  
Диего посмотрел на горящие энтузиазмом глаза и неуверенно кивнул. Неуверенность его объяснялась тем, что Диего... не умел плавать. Так сложилось, что в детстве он однажды едва не утонул. Спас его телохранитель отца, который, в общем-то, и должен был следить за сохранностью хозяйского отпрыска, но чуть не прошляпил опасный момент. С тех пор Диего не только не научился держаться на воде — он и заходить-то в водоём глубже джакузи боялся, моментально цепенея и чувствуя, как разом деревенеют все мышцы.  
Впрочем, Сиду об этом знать совершенно необязательно, можно отмазаться, скажем, какой-нибудь прививкой, из-за которой нельзя мочить кожу.  
— Ой, блин! — хлопнул себя по лбу Сид, и Диего дёрнулся на этот звук.  
— Что такое?  
— Да я попросился в бассейн, а переодеться-то мне не во что, — пояснил Сидни. Диего, заранее предвкушая удовольствие от его смущения, выдал свой коронный тигриный оскал и произнёс:  
— Не думаю, что тебе понадобятся плавки...  
Сид густо покраснел. 


	7. Глава 7. Неудачник Диего

Поднявшись с цокольного этажа, парни оказались в гостиной, где провели примечательное утро субботы.  
— Подожди здесь, я сейчас уточню насчёт обеда и вернусь, — велел Диего, кивнув на один из диванчиков.  
Сид послушно мотнул головой и, когда Диего оставил его одного, потерянно оглянулся.  
Просторные залы и обилие дорогих безделушек смущали его, привыкшего жить в тесной городской квартирке и обходиться только самым необходимым. Завидовать Диего со стороны было проще, оказавшись же посреди всей этой роскоши, Сид, скорее, пугался. Было страшновато лишний раз пошевелиться, разбить что-то или испачкать, да и сам себе Сид казался чем-то лишним и слишком маленьким для такого дома, такой жизни, такого... парня.  
Нет, решительно, поверить в то, что он действительно приглянулся Диего, было невозможно. Но что, что тому могло понадобиться от Сида? В субботу, когда парни начали спрашивать про ребёнка, Сид уже было обрадовался, что нашёл ту самую причину. Но никакой полезной информации он тогда не сообщил, а больше ему ни по этой теме, ни по какой-либо другой вопросов не задавали. Да и если бы дело было в ребёнке, Диего уже прекратил разыгрывать влюблённость.  
Возможно, Диего поспорил с кем-то, как в кино? Это было бы неплохим объяснением, если бы Сид мог придумать, какой приз сподвигнет красавчика, сына богатого и влиятельного мафиози, на такие ухищрения. Впрочем, в противном случае придётся поверить в то, что Диего заинтересовал сам Сид, а это уж точно на грани фантастики.  
— Ты чего как неродной? Не стесняйся, устраивайся, — засмеялся Диего, вернувшись и обнаружив, что Сид так и проторчал посреди комнаты всё время его отсутствия. Вид у Сида был потерянный, словно он сам не понимал, как тут очутился. Диего немного утомляла необходимость убеждать Сида в том, что бить и издеваться над ним он не станет. Сдерживался Диего лишь по одной причине: он помнил, сколько усилий приложил к тому, чтобы выработать у Сида все эти безусловные рефлексы, и не мог винить тощика за неготовность так сразу с ними расстаться. Сид в общем и целом был совсем неплохим парнем. Если б не его стеснительность и неумение за себя постоять, у него было бы много друзей. Хотя нет, дело даже не в этом. Если б два года назад Диего Амирес, звезда любой тусовки, не выбрал Сида в качестве своей постоянной груши для битья, у него было бы много друзей. И им наверняка нравились бы мягкие шутки и незлобливый нрав тощика. Но два года назад в их первый день в колледже Диего запихнул Сида в шкафчик для одежды, лёгким движением расправившись со всеми его шансами на признание. Что для Диего было одноразовым развлечением, Сиду сломало жизнь. В который раз.  
— А? Да-да, я просто... это... — забормотал Сид. Он часто погружался в собственные мысли и с трудом возвращался в окружающую действительность. Сказывались годы тренировок: хотя по жизни Сид вовсе не был замкнутым, он вынужденно приучился развлекать самого себя мысленной беседой. Не говоря уже о ступоре, в который он впадал в незнакомой обстановке.  
— Вон, садись поближе к столику. Маргарет сказала, всё будет готово примерно через час, а пока нам с тобой выделили ведро мороженого. От себя добавляю к нему ложки и колоду карт. В «леопарда» умеешь? — дождавшись кивка, Диего пододвинул низенький столик практически впритык к одному из диванов, достал из кармана джинсов колоду в плотной, глянцево блестящей коробке и, кинув её на стеклянную столешницу, прошёл к бару. Сид робко присел, куда ему указали, и скромно сложил руки на коленях. Пока Диего копался в ящиках, попутно обнаруживая и перепрятывая всевозможный, невесть как там оказавшийся, нелегальный товар, в гостиную заглянул уже знакомый Сиду поварёнок и, приветливо ему улыбнувшись, поставил на тот же столик большое, литра на полтора, ведёрко шоколадного пломбира, после чего так же без единого слова ушёл.  
— Чёрт! Всё есть: кокс, презики, клизма, лифчик чей-то, но, блин, только не ложки, — поругался Диего, вынырнув из-под барной стойки с недовольной физиономией.  
— Кхм... А это не они там в корзиночке? — ткнул пальцем в стоящую прямо перед ним на стойке плетёную миску Сид. Диего, прикрыв глаза, поджал губы и покачал головой, сетуя на собственную невнимательность. Затем, усмехнувшись, взял пару ложек, обогнул стойку и вернулся к диванчику. Сид при этом не сводил с него робко-восторженного взгляда. Лицо Сида вообще мало меняло выражение, пока Диего был рядом, и тому это немного льстило. Всё-таки приятно, когда тобой столь видимо восхищаются.  
Вручив Сиду ложку и открыв мороженое, Диего первым зачерпнул из ведёрка и сразу засунул ложку в рот, пломбиром на язык. Оставив ложку во рту, вытащил карты из упаковки и несколько раз ловко перетасовал по-американски, хмуря при этом брови. Сид тем временем, желая показать, что сумел преодолеть стеснение, стянул ботинки и, забравшись с ногами на диван, приватизировал мороженое, поместив его у себя между ног и с вызывающим завистливую слюну причмокиванием наворачивая пломбир большой ложкой. Диего раскидал на столике по восемь карт и, отложив колоду чуть в сторону, потянулся к ведёрку ложкой. Сид неосознанно прикрыл мороженое рукой, но, поймав взгляд Диего, спешно убрал ладонь.  
Облизав ложку, Диего взял в свободную руку карты и сказал:  
— До тридцати трёх в розыгрыше. Проигравший исполняет желание победителя. Идёт?  
— Ыдёт, — качнул головой Сид, не вынимая ложки изо рта и беря сданные ему карты.

***

— Почему ты не предупредил, что так хорошо играешь, а? — с лёгкой усмешкой спросил Диего, отрезая от стейка небольшой кусочек и отправляя его в рот Сида. Кормить того во время обеда было восьмым желанием из тринадцати, что Диего задолжал победителю.  
— Ты бы предложил другую игру, — с ответной улыбкой пожал плечами Сид и радостно зажмурился. Удачная игра, потрясающе вкусная еда и Диего, послушно исполняющий все его прихоти, — о чём ещё можно мечтать?  
— А потом — бассейн! — осенило Сида, когда он мысленно перебрал доступные ему удовольствия.  
— Сразу после еды? Фи! — скривился Диего, по-прежнему не желая признаваться в постыдной слабости.  
— Ладно, не сразу, — покладисто согласился Сид. — Значит, сначала в оранжерею. Я помню, ты мне обещал дарить цветы!  
— О, ну вот это я всеми лапами «за», — закивал Диего, надеясь как-нибудь отвлечь Сида от идеи с бассейном и придумать для них другое времяпрепровождение.  
Подцепив истекающий подливой и собственным соком томат и проколов его насквозь через противоположные края, Диего в очередной раз поднёс вилку к губам сидящего напротив него тощика, и тот аккуратно стянул помидорный кружок зубами. Оставшуюся в уголке рта капельку Диего снял большим пальцем, который тут же и облизнул, улыбнувшись при этом с явным намёком и несколько хищным прищуром. На Сида все его манипуляции действовали как порно на институтку: он непрестанно краснел и смущённо опускал глаза, стыдливо изучая не прикрытую скатертью столешницу из морёного дуба. Диего его реакции забавляли, служа неплохим развлечением, с лихвой компенсирующим все минусы от общения с изгоем. Оказалось, Сид был хорош не только в роли боксёрской груши. Мысли сами собой свернули на то, в чём ещё Сид хорош, и тут уже Диего чуть не покраснел. Он всё ещё был уверен, что предпочитает девушек и что та ночь и утро были исключением, форс-мажором, которого потребовали обстоятельства, но просто так выкинуть из головы жар чужого тела и энтузиазм, с которым Сид насаживался на его член, Диего тоже не мог.  
В оранжерее, куда парни пошли после обеда, Сид долго бродил меж кадок с пышными кустами гортензии и рододендронов, изучал длинные, низко свисающие над дорожками воздушные корни и соцветия орхидей и по несколько минут торчал у расставленных на поворотах апельсиновых деревьев-бонсай — давнего увлечения Амиреса-старшего, лично занимающегося их стрижкой. Диего держался на пару шагов позади, рассеянно наблюдая за перемещениями гостя по обустроенному под стеклянным куполом зимнему саду. Сытый и расслабленный, он всё равно не знал, чем себя занять до прихода Бака, который обещался заглянуть после пар.  
В конечном итоге Сид с по-детски открытым от восхищения ртом замер перед высаженными полукругом гигантскими Венериными мухоловками — если обычно «челюсти» растений могли закусить разве что палец, то в соцветии этих экземпляров поместилась бы крупная мужская ладонь. Что Диего и продемонстрировал. К его удивлению, на резкий хлопок сомкнувшихся пластин Сид не испугался и даже не вздрогнул от неожиданности, лишь глаза его удивлённо расширились, а губы растянулись в довольной улыбке, приоткрыв пару резцов, забавно, по-кроличьи торчащих вперёд. Передавив пальцами свободной руки стебель, Диего освободил ладонь из хищного захвата, а Сид, заинтересовавшись, поймал его руку и стал молча изучать оставшиеся на коже слабенькие следы «зубок» — неглубокие белёсые вдавленности, которые пропадут минут через десять. Диего терпеливо стоял и ждал, пока тот удовлетворит своё любопытство и пойдёт дальше, но Сид отчего-то не хотел отпускать его руку, уже общупывая чувствительными пальцами лунки следов. Нестриженные ногти щекотно и приятно касались ладони, а шумное дыхание Сида согревало кожу. Склонённого лица Диего не видел — его почти полностью скрывали неровно обрезанные волосы. Тишина и затянувшееся молчание начали нервировать, хотя Сид, кажется, никакого напряжения не замечал. Диего пробежался взглядом по обстановке, ища повод заговорить, но тут в дальнем от них конце оранжереи металлически лязгнула дверная задвижка и кто-то зашёл внутрь, мурлыча под нос ухабистый пиратский мотивчик.  
— Садовник?  
— Садовник, — одновременно произнесли оба. Сид — спрашивая, Диего — поясняя.  
— Так что, выбрал себе букет? — ухмыльнулся Диего, неопределённо кивнув в сторону ближайшего скопления орхидей.  
— Нет, знаешь... пусть растут, — покачал головой Сид, тоже улыбаясь. — А мы — купаться, да? — перехватив руку Диего так, чтоб было удобнее идти рядом, Сид заискивающе заглянул ему в глаза. Диего оставалось лишь согласно поджать губы и коротко кивнуть.

***

Отговорившись, как и собирался, прививкой, Диего сидел в шезлонге «на берегу», потягивая через трубочку сладкий до приторности коктейль на основе рома, и почти безотрывно следил за неторопливо заходящим в воду Сидом. Тот осторожно, боком, останавливаясь на каждой широкой ступеньке, спускался в бассейн, постепенно привыкая к прохладной воде. Вытянутая овальная чаша внутреннего бассейна с одного края образовывала полукруглые, выложенные, как и всё вокруг, кафелем ступени и была сравнительно неглубокой — около метра. Где-то от середины начинался достаточно резкий спуск, и к дальнему краю глубина чаши достигала уже почти трёх метров. Для спортивных заплывов на скорость больше подходил бассейн во дворе, в этом же было приятнее отмокать после сауны, в которую вела расположенная по правую руку от деревянных шезлонгов и столиков дверь. Как и весь дом, всё здесь было оборудовано под хороший отдых с друзьями, каковых у Диего всегда было в достатке. Правда, после сауны он всё же предпочитал душ.  
Сид наконец зашёл в воду и плавно опустился на колени, так, чтобы встать ими на дно и при этом оставить голову над водной гладью. Вокруг него слабыми волнами пошли круги, но вода очень быстро успокоилась — так медленно Сид погружался в неё. Так же аккуратно повернувшись на полкорпуса, чтобы быть лицом к Диего, Сид выпрямил ноги и лёг на воду, изредка поводя руками, чтобы удержаться на плаву. Увидев, как его голова опускается в воду почти до уровня плотно сомкнутых губ, Диего внутренне передёрнулся: в памяти мгновенно всплыло ощущение заливающейся в горло и нос воды, перекрывающей дыхание и вызывающей резкую, саднящую боль в лёгких. На миг отведя взгляд в сторону, Диего с глубоким наслаждением вдохнул и выдохнул.  
— Тебе точно нельзя? — раздался от бассейна просительный голос. Диего снова взглянул на Сида и отрицательно помотал головой. Сид разочарованно фыркнул и, откинувшись на спину, сделал пару коротких гребков назад, расслабленно распластавшись на воде.  
Сид, довольный, плескался, а Диего, скучая, достал телефон и принялся сёрферить последние новости. Среди светских сплетен и скандалов внимание его привлекло сообщение о пропаже жены местного олигарха вместе с ребёнком. Если верить написанному в короткой заметке, молодая женщина пару недель назад отправилась на своей машине к родственникам, живущим в соседнем штате, и взяла с собой полугодовалого сына. Родственники её имели ранчо, далёкое от цивилизации, поэтому бизнесмен не очень волновался, не получая от супруги звонков. Однако время шло, визит слишком затягивался, а никаких вестей от женщины по-прежнему не было. Не выдержав информационного вакуума, олигарх подключил полицию и тогда-то узнал, что у родни его жена не появлялась, а её брошенная машина была обнаружена неделей ранее в лесу на тридцать километров севернее той трассы, по которой она должна была ехать.  
Скосившись на Сида, Диего задумался, не оттуда ли растут ноги у истории с найденным ребёнком и как в этом мог быть замешан его собственный отец. Впрочем, новости о пропаже было больше суток, а в полиции лежало заявление о найдёныше. Если бы между этими событиями была связь, Сид уж точно был бы в курсе и рассказал бы Диего. А значит, волноваться не о чем.  
Успокоив себя таким образом, Диего отключился от домашнего вай-фая и сунул телефон в карман джинсов.  
Сид нырял и в несколько гребков переплывал от одного длинного бортика к другому, заставляя Диего пристально вглядываться в исходящую мелкими волнами воду. Сид тем временем спокойно переворачивался под водой, опускался к самому дну, перебирая по нему руками, и легкомысленно отфыркивался, если вода затекала в нос. Диего нервничал и раздражался. С одной стороны, он понимал, что Сид не стал бы всего этого делать, если бы не был уверен в своих силах. С другой, иррациональный, животный страх сковывал тело всякий раз, когда Диего казалось, что Сид задержался под водой чуть дольше обычного. Ещё хуже было осознание того, что если что-то всё же пойдёт не так, то ничем помочь Диего не сможет: как это бывало уже много раз, у него просто начнётся паника и судороги, с которыми не сладили даже хвалёные психологи, нанятые Сото для сына, когда тот ещё был ребёнком.  
Поэтому когда в дверном проёме показалась мелированная башка поварёнка Родриго, который передал, что Амирес-старший желает его видеть, Диего малодушно обрадовался возможности уйти и не видеть больше этих опасных экзерсисов.  
— Это ненадолго, — пообещал он. — Можешь пока тут остаться или одеться и подняться за мной.  
Сид, покачавшись на носках, кивнул и снова нырнул, явно не намереваясь вылезать из воды так скоро. Диего только понадеялся, что к его возвращению тощик всё же накупается.  
Наверху, в своём кабинете, его ждал отец... и мистер Руди. Для мексиканца партнёр Сото по бизнесу был слишком, даже болезненно бледным, будто целенаправленно избегал попадания на кожу солнечных лучей или даже высветлялся косметическими средствами. Диего на свою комплекцию не жаловался: не зря всё-таки футболом занимается, да и наследственность не подкачала. Амиреса-старшего многие побаивались уже из-за одного только мощного хука с правой. Но рядом с высоким, явно перекаченным Руди Диего всё равно чувствовал себя сопливым подростком. Шрам у левого уголка губы, превращающий любую улыбку в кровожадный оскал, и прозрачно-водянистые глаза дополняли образ безжалостного головореза, которому ничего не стоит замочить случайного встречного, не поморщившись.  
Что ему могло понадобиться в доме Сото сегодня?  
— Заходи, сын, не стесняйся, — поманил Диего отец, ободряюще улыбаясь. К тяжёлой атмосфере, что распространял вокруг себя Руди, он давно привык и чувствовал себя рядом с ним вполне комфортно, зная, что за обманчиво пустым взглядом скрывается жёсткий аналитический ум, прекрасно справляющийся с инстинктами убийцы.  
Диего тем же похвастать не мог, а потому неосознанно обходил Руди по длинной дуге и во время подобных встреч старался держаться как можно ближе к отцу.  
— Я правильно понимаю, что ты сегодня прогулял пары? — с напускной серьёзностью спросил Сото. Диего осторожно кивнул, ещё не вполне понимая, к чему тот ведёт. Ругать за пропуски занятий в их семье было не принято. — Значит, твои сокурсники ещё в колледже, так? — Диего повторно кивнул, добавив согласный мык. — Отлично. Поедешь сейчас с мистером Руди, покажешь ему этого самого Сидни Рональдса. Мистеру Руди надо с парнем кое-что перетереть. Понял? — выгнул бровь отец, ожидая получить в ответ очередной кивок.  
— Ммм... А в чём, собственно, дело-то? Может, лучше я сам с ним поговорю? — неожиданно предложил Диего. О специфических талантах и пристрастиях Руди он был весьма наслышан, так что знакомить того с безобидным тощиком ему почему-то не хотелось. Особенно если вспомнить, что Диего сам рассказал про того отцу, то есть вроде как подставил.  
— Не стоит, — с нажимом ответил Сото, прекращая улыбаться. — Ты уже всё сделал, молодец, на этом твоя часть окончена.  
Диего вперил взгляд в отца, безуспешно пытаясь выдумать какую-нибудь убедительную отговорку. Руди, стоя чуть поодаль, равнодушно наблюдал за их разговором, будто беседа его совершенно не касалась.  
— Л-ладно, — запнувшись, сдался Диего. — Только я... Мне переодеться надо. Я на пять минут, не больше! — торопливо пообещал он и поспешил прочь из кабинета.  
Руди с молчаливым осуждением посмотрел сначала ему вслед, а затем на Сото, но тот лишь пожал плечами, одними губами вымолвив: «Подростки».  
А Диего бегом скатился на цокольный этаж и вбежал в зал с бассейном, едва не запыхавшись — больше от нервов, чем от сбитого дыхания. К его огромному облегчению, Сид, стоя в одной футболке, еле прикрывающей округлые ягодицы, уже одевался, старательно просушивая вымокшее бельё полотенцем.  
— Так, нет времени прихорашиваться, — скороговоркой выпалил Диего, впихивая Сиду в руки джинсы и кроссовки. — Не знаю, где и как ты накосячил, но, когда я сейчас уеду, незаметно выбирайся через чёрный ход, дуй к Манфрэду и в колледже в ближайшие дни не появляйся, ясно? Жди звонка, а до тех пор лучше вообще из квартиры ни шагу, — всё это Диего говорил, подгоняя Сида к двери в сауну. Он справедливо опасался, что, когда они пойдут к машине, Руди может заметить Сида сквозь стеклянную дверь в коридор.  
— А? Чего? — залупал глазами тощик, судорожно цепляясь за свои вещи и постоянно делая попытки повернуться к Диего лицом.  
— Не высовывайся, пока не будет тихо. Чёрный выход — через гараж, налево, зелёная дверь. И постарайся не попасться никому на глаза, — втолкнув Сида, попросил на прощание Диего и закрыл дверь.  
Уже более свободно выдохнув, он развернулся и пошёл обратно к Руди.  
— Ты, кажется, хотел переодеться? — насмешливо осклабился Руди, демонстрируя неровно растущие и какие-то странно острые, будто специально так заточенные клыки. Диего оглядел себя, мысленно чертыхнулся, но вслух по возможности небрежно ответил, что передумал. Руди скептически хмыкнул, но дальше расспрашивать не стал.  
— Вы знаете, где мой колледж? — спросил, скорее чтобы отвлечь, Диего, когда они проходили мимо бассейна.  
— Какая разница? Водитель знает, — не поворачивая головы, ответил Руди. Действительно, и как это Диего мог предположить, что такой авторитетный человек сам сидит за рулём?  
Обеспокоенно поглядывая в окно роллс-ройса, Диего выдохнул только тогда, когда машина выехала с подъездной дороги к дому на общую улицу. Сото из кабинета выйдет не скоро, а значит, Сидни без проблем выберется и уедет домой.  
И всё же, зачем тощик понадобился Руди?

***

Сид отчаянно отказывался понимать, о чём ему твердил Диего, но уловил главное: в доме оставаться опасно, нужно как можно тише и скорее драпать.  
Поэтому как только Диего закрыл дверь в сауну, где, к слову, не горел свет, Сид вслепую, путаясь в штанинах и шнурках, оделся и, на ощупь добравшись до скамейки, неподвижно замер, прислушиваясь к доносящемуся снаружи шуму. По воде звуки отражались и усиливались, благодаря чему Сид слышал каждое произнесённое в коридоре слово. И когда после удара захлопнувшейся двери прошло ровно триста отсчитанных Сидом тихим шёпотом овец, он поднялся и шагнул обратно к двери, полагая, что теперь самое время воспользоваться подсказкой Диего и выбраться через чёрный ход.  
Помешало идеальному плану одно досадное препятствие: закрывая за Сидом дверь, Диего по привычке повернул в замке ключ. 


	8. Глава 8. Страхи

_Две недели назад._

Бежать. Однозначно, бежать.  
Прижав ребёнка к груди, Надия бежала через глухую чащу, спотыкаясь о термитники и пни, прорываясь сквозь сучья деревьев, оставляющие в волосах сухую листву и мелкие веточки, а на лице и руках — неглубокие, но длинные царапины.  
Едва сладив с потерявшей управление машиной, женщина резко затормозила у самой кромки леса, давно съехав с трассы и пронесясь по инерции несколько сотен метров по засохшим грязевым отвалам и кочкам сорной травы, выступающим из земли, выворачивающим корнями камни и глинистую лесную почву. При торможении она сильно ударилась головой о руль, а откинувший её тут же назад ремень так больно врезался в грудную клетку, что на секунду Надие показалось, будто у неё сломана пара рёбер. Подушка безопасности, однако же, почему-то не сработала. Впрочем, женщина и так подозревала, что над её авто поколдовал какой-то не слишком доброжелательный умелец. Но времени на то, чтобы проверить свою догадку, у неё не было: надо было бежать.  
На подкашивающихся, заплетающихся ногах, прижав ладонь ко лбу и пытаясь усилием воли остановить вращение пространства вокруг себя, Надия выбралась с водительского сидения и, опираясь второй рукой на капот, обошла автомобиль по кругу, чтобы вытащить ребёнка, к счастью крепко-накрепко зафиксированного ремнём и детским креслом. Шир, словно понимая всю серьёзность ситуации, лишь тихонько повсхлипывал, пуская носом пузыри, но в голос так и не зарыдал. И это было очень кстати.  
За ней шли. Она не видела их, но слышала, как взвизгнули на дороге покрышки остановившихся одна за другой машин и как негромко переговариваются между собой её преследователи. Кажется, среди их голосов был и женский.  
Надия не ожидала, что Сото решится на подобные меры, но факты, упрямая вещь, говорили об обратном: решился.  
Слежку Надия заметила ещё от дома, но сперва не придала ей никакого значения, точнее приняла едущий за ней чёрный фольксваген с затемнёнными стёклами за машину сопровождения, выделенную мужем для охраны её и Шира. Единственное, что смущало, так это то, что держался фольц на значительном отдалении, как будто стараясь оставаться невидимым для неё. А за поворотом на ведущее из города шоссе к ним присоединилось ещё одно авто — грязно-серая «тойота» какого-то доледникового года выпуска. Тогда-то Надия и сообразила, что эскорт этот вовсе не заслуга её супруга.   
По «официальной версии» для друзей, знакомых и соседей, Надия везла сына к родственникам на фамильное ранчо, приобретённое ещё её дедом, когда тот впервые прибыл в Америку. Правда же заключалась в том, что на полпути к этому самому ранчо Надия свернёт и отправится к информатору — тому, который поможет им свалить главного конкурента Рунара по проекту «Глобальное потепление». Тендер на зачистку и комплексное освоение освободившихся из-под трущоб земель сулил многомиллионные прибыли, а взяться за него во всём городе могли лишь два титана бизнеса — Сото Амирес или Рунар Айчара, — каждый из которых возглавлял свою диаспору, разумеется поддерживающую лидера всеми силами. И если мексиканцы практически безо всякого стеснения совмещали легальную деятельность с самой разнообразной криминальной, то индийцы принципиально оставались в рамках закона, что, с одной стороны, повышало их привлекательность как подрядчика в глазах городского управления, а с другой, сводило на нет шансы получить заказ, так как нечистые методы Амиреса в любом случае окажутся более эффективными. Это и только это сподвигло Надию на поиск компромата на Сото или его приспешников. Оставаясь у всех на виду, грязные делишки «Саблезубые» обделывали исключительно аккуратно, так что прямые доказательства причастности Сото к тем или иным аферам найти было не так-то и просто. Но одну ниточку опытная в таких делах Надия всё же вытянула. Для того чтобы её раскрутить, нужны были показания свидетеля, попавшего под программу защиты. Связи, оставшиеся у Надии благодаря первому мужу, помогли ей по обходным каналам добыть адрес некоего Стью (выяснить удалось только прежнее имя — ни фамилию, ни профессию, ни даже возраст), в прошлом участвовавшего в каких-то бандитских разборках и, кажется, косвенно повинного в аресте предыдущей правой руки Сото, его ближайшего друга и помощника, Быстрого Тони. Естественно, «Тигры» сами были не прочь подзакусить Стью, так что его пришлось спешно вывозить не только из города, но и из штата, а также, судя по непроверенным данным, подвергнуть операции по изменению внешности.  
Надия не была уверена, знают ли подосланные Амиресом быки, куда она едет и зачем, но в том, что их намерения ей явно не понравятся, — о, в этом сомнений не было!  
Поэтому она бежала. Бежала сквозь лес, не разбирая дороги, с пульсирующей в голове мыслью: «Бежать! Бежать! Прочь! Только бы дальше! Только от них!».  
Накатывающая резкими приливами тошнота и расплывающиеся перед глазами круги мешали женщине адекватно мыслить. Вероятно, ударившись о руль, она схлопотала сотрясение мозга и пока что держалась исключительно за счёт огромного выброса адреналина, подстёгивающего её и подгоняющего вперёд.  
Увы, Надия слишком хорошо знала эти леса. Не больше семи-десяти километров вширь, они тянулись строго вдоль шоссе, а на противоположной стороне на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга располагались мелкие селения, к которым выводили плохие, обычно даже не заасфальтированные, только выровненные трактором дороги. И все эти селения, вся эта территория подконтрольна банде Сото. Стоит Надие выйти на открытое пространство — и она окажется в ловушке. Наверняка ведь её преследователи уже сообщили, что женщина сбежала из их лап, а значит, прикормленные мексиканцами полицейские и все желающие подольститься к «Тиграм» жители будут наготове.  
Бежать было практически некуда, да и не имело смысла. Единственный шанс на спасение — найти укромную нору и переждать там, пока охотники за головами прочешут этот участок леса, надеясь, что они пройдут мимо. Шанс этот был чудовищно близок к нулю, поэтому Надия уже мысленно попрощалась с жизнью. Вопрос был только в том, как долго её продержат и что с ней сделают, прежде чем отправить на тот свет.  
А ещё вопрос был в Шире. Что сделают с ним? Будут шантажировать с его помощью Рунара? Используют, чтобы давить на неё саму? Немыслимо! Даже подумать страшно о таком исходе событий!  
Надия тряхнула головой, прогоняя ужасные мысли. И это было большой ошибкой в её состоянии, потому что женщина и так-то с трудом держалась на ногах, а тут её повело вбок. Налетев на гладкий, но оттого не менее твёрдый ствол сосны, Надия едва не упала, в последний миг, у самой земли, перехватив ребёнка так, чтобы при падении он оказался сверху. Выровнявшись, женщина опёрлась рукой на ту же сосну и посмотрела перед собой, вглубь леса.  
Она бежала уже давно, даже очень. Её мотало из стороны в сторону, но сохранить направление было просто: шоссе за спиной шумело так, что ни с чем не спутаешь. И Надия бежала от него, вперёд, к ближайшему селению.  
Её — не пожалеют. Пожалеют ребёнка. Обеспечить ему выживание — вот последнее, что она собиралась сделать в этом мире.  
Голоса преследователей то отдалялись, то приближались, что не утешало. Вероятно, каким-то образом они всё же угадывали направление движения Надии и шли за ней, изредка отклоняясь от курса, но быстро возвращаясь на след.  
Увидев просвет в нескольких ярдах от себя, Надия не сдержала слёз: она смогла, добежала до края, она найдёт, где спрятать Шира.  
Как будто бы открылось второе дыхание, и оставшееся расстояние женщина преодолела в считаные секунды... чтобы со стоном разочарования вцепиться в ближайшее дерево. Всего лишь прогал, поляна. Не опушка. И кто знает, сколько километров леса ещё за ней.  
Надия чувствовала, как её с головой захлёстывает отчаяние. Выхода не было, не было спасения даже для её сына, её родной крови.  
Прижавшись спиной к стволу, женщина медленно сползла на землю.  
Какая разница, если надежды всё равно нет? Её сил на дальнейший бег уже не хватит.  
Надия прикрыла глаза, и из её ослабевших рук чуть не выпал завёрнутый в розовые пелёнки младенец.  
— Эй! Эй, барышня! — сиплым шёпотом позвал некто рядом. Дёрнувшись от испуга, Надия резко распахнула глаза, подслеповато щурясь в полумраке чащи и судорожно выискивая взглядом говорящего. С трудом сфокусировав зрение на стоящем практически над ней незнакомце, женщина хрипло втянула ртом воздух и шумно выдохнула. — Вы как, барышня? — вновь заговорил мужчина. Хоть лучи солнца едва-едва пробивались сквозь листву, незнакомец стоял против света, поэтому его лица Надия, как ни старалась, различить не смогла. Но главное она поняла не по лицу, а по одежде: потрёпанные джинсы, ветровка, дешёвые солнечные очки, чьи дужки запутались в давно не мытых волосах, — такой человек ни при каких обстоятельствах не мог быть помощником Амиреса. Тот был помешан на престиже и всех своих подручных выдрессировал одеваться по последней моде, в строгом деловом стиле.  
— Шир... — так же свистяще-хрипло произнесла Надия, приподнимая ребёнка и протягивая его мужчине. — Помогите ему. У него больше никого нет.  
— Эй, барышня, барышня... — не глядя вниз, на её упавшие руки, похлопал женщину по щекам случайный свидетель. Однако Надия была без сознания и приходить в себя не намеревалась: слишком неудачное торможение, слишком страшный и тяжёлый день. — Ну это... Типа я заберу, да? — пробормотал уже больше себе под нос мужчина, осторожно вынимая из кольца её рук младенца. Карие глазёнки с испугом смотрели на того, от кого теперь зависела дальнейшая судьба мальчика, как будто бы он уже понимал, к кому именно угодил. — Ну тише, тише... — покачивая ребёнка, попытался успокоить его мужчина, однако Шир разошёлся не на шутку.  
Боязливо обернувшись в сторону трассы, мужчина покрепче перехватил свёрток с младенцем и припустил в противоположную сторону, уже не обращая внимания на плач.

***

_Сейчас._

Сото нервничал. Да и как тут прикажешь не нервничать?  
Машину Надии Айчара нашли в лесу. Техническая экспертиза наверняка в ближайшие часы установит характер повреждения тормозного шланга, из-за которого женщине и пришлось остановиться и продолжать путь пешком. Надия исчезла при загадочных обстоятельствах, а этот Рональдс именно тогда, две недели назад, присутствовал при том, как Амирес лично, в сопровождении двух своих верных «тигров», решал вопрос с её трупом. И пусть само тело мальчишка видеть не мог, но догадаться, что лежит в мешке, было не так уж трудно. И что-то из своих догадок он, вероятнее всего, сообщил полиции.  
История повторялась, повторялась, как два года и восемь месяцев назад, и такая закономерность Сото ой как не нравилась. В тот раз двадцать лет колонии получил его лучший боец, напарник по всем первым, самым ярким и запоминающимся аферам, хитрый делец, каких поискать, Быстрый Тони. Уж этот мог черепахе продать её собственный панцирь. Поддержки и, главное, догадливого на всякие выгодные махинации ума Тони Сото иногда очень не хватало в его бизнесе, особенно, как ни странно, в «белой» его части. Если проблемы наркобизнеса или, скажем, сбыта краденого незатейливо решались силой, то сделки обстряпывать приходилось относительно честно, даже платя налоги. И тут Сото чувствовал себя мамонтихой на тонком льду, так и не смирившись за долгие годы с тем, что не на каждого собеседника можно наставить пистолет. А ведь приходилось ещё приглядывать за Руди, который и вовсе не собирался привыкать к такому положению дел и упрямо продолжал по возможности использовать если не взрывчатку и автоматы, то яды и шантаж.  
Отослав Руди с Диего в колледж, Сото пронаблюдал в окно, как машина отъехала от дома, постоял ещё пару минут, а потом, как-то резко потяжелев и опав, даже не сел — рухнул в стоящее позади кресло.  
Что будет с его делом и — вот вопрос на миллион! — с сыном, если Амиреса-старшего упекут за решётку?  
О том, что мальчик справится сам, не могло быть и речи. Сейчас Сото уже жалел, что так долго держал сына в стороне от бизнеса, что не дал ему возможности всему научиться на наглядном примере. Но нет, старый тигр растил наследника в тепличных условиях, что свои бонсай, оберегая его от трудностей и забот. В этом они с Руди были полными противоположностями: тот первый пистолет вручил Баку в руки, когда тому исполнилось девять. И да, в тот же день Бакминстеру пришлось убить любимого щенка, подаренного ему опять же Руди за полгода до этого. Бледнокожий — как в шутку и исключительно за глаза звали его подчинённые — не хотел, чтобы его сын привязывался к чему-то или кому-то. И всё же недоглядел.  
Глядя на сладкую парочку Диего и Бака, Сото ностальгически ухмылялся в усы, вспоминая себя и Тони тридцать лет назад. Молодые, здоровые, безмозглые... Наслаждались вседозволенностью, делали глупости и всегда прикрывали спины друг друга. Всегда, пока сами стояли на ногах.  
Они постарели, постарела и их дружба. Сото не смог прикрыть Тони, а его самого теперь прикрывать было некому.  
Амирес горько улыбнулся, несмотря на поганые предчувствия. Всё-таки это было не зря, вся эта возня с бабой Айчара. Он вышел на Стью, медлительного, толстокожего, туго соображающего Стью, неизвестно каким образом окрутившего их с Тони вокруг пальца и даже умудрившегося вовремя слинять. Этот подонок слил их федералам, и Тони загремел на долгие двадцать лет в тюрьму, из которой, вероятно, не выйдет до конца жизни. Стью, паршивая овца, прикинувшаяся тигром, подставил всю стаю накануне очень выгодного дела и лишил Сото не только лучшего друга, но и нескольких миллионов баксов гарантированной добычи.  
Теперь ноги Стью кормили карпов в пруду Сото. Из черепа, вываренного в соли и специальным образом обработанного, бессменная медсестра «Тигров», мастер на все руки, сделала пресс-папье, а всё остальное было... где-то. Этим Сото не интересовался, доверив Оскару и Ленни избавиться от лишних частей. Им как раз нужно было реабилитироваться за провал с Надиёй.  
На самом деле будет даже забавно рассказывать на допросе о том, как долго и мучительно — очень мучительно — умирал предатель, расставаясь с жизнью буквально по кусочкам — кусочкам своего тела. Но это — только если копы догадаются залезть в пруд и найдут там останки. Во всех иных случаях облегчать им жизнь и скидывать со счетов «висяк» Сото не станет ни за какие коврижки. Таких подарков копы от него не дождутся.  
И всё же теплилась в Сото надежда, что каким-то чудом разборок с полицией удастся избежать. В самых диких мечтах оказывалось, что Рональдс соврал про заявление, которого на самом деле нет, и что ребёнок-найдёныш даже не имеет отношения к конкурирующему с Амиресом семейству. В другом видении всё разруливал Диего, его наконец-то повзрослевший и ставший ответственным сын, которому после такого не страшно будет доверить управление всей полутеневой империей Сото...  
Амирес потянулся к запертому на один поворот маленького ключика ящику стола, где всегда стояла бутылка бренди и два стакана. Пил он принципиально только из одного, а второй не давал никому даже в руки. Никому вот уже два года и восемь месяцев.  
Плеснув в стакан буквально на полпальца напитка, Сото качнул его, наблюдая за игрой янтарного света в неправильных, хаотично выступающих гранях, и добавил ещё примерно столько же. И он только собирался ополовинить стакан в один большой глоток, как в дверь предельно деликатно постучались. Три раза. Пауза. Ещё три раза. Так стучал Зик.  
Сото воровато спрятал руку со стаканом, опустив её вниз, чтобы столешница загораживала от чужого взгляда, и, прочистив горло, зычным голосом разрешил войти. Как он и думал, это был его новый помощник.  
— Босс, тут такое дело... — заискивающе, по-лисиному усмехаясь, заговорил тот. — Мы же искали сокурсника Диего, да? Тощего блондина с зелёными глазами? — спросил Зик, нахмурив лоб, будто зачитывал приметы по памяти.  
— Верно, — немного раздражённо кивнул Амирес, не понимая, к чему ведёт помощник.  
— Ну так нашли его, — горделиво осклабился Зик.  
— Я в курсе, — всё ещё недоумевая, холодно ответил Сото. — Руди поехал за ним в колледж.  
— Да нет, босс, вы не поняли. Парень _**уже**_ здесь.

***

Стянув с носа очки и потерев рукой оставшийся от них след на переносице, Мэнни устало зевнул и потянулся. Он не вставал из-за компьютера вот уже семь часов, и в ближайшее время ему точно не светило освободиться. А всё задание по уголовному праву, которое он, вопреки своим привычкам, не сделал заранее.  
Поделив группу на обвинителей и защитников, преподаватель озвучил дело, по которому каждый из них должен был выработать свою позицию и, соответственно, подготовиться к выступлению с ней на импровизированном практикуме-заседании, участники для которого будут выбраны слепым жребием. Мэнни втайне порадовался тому, что попал во вторую группу, поскольку обвинять, как показывал его личный опыт — взять хоть разборку с близнецами, — он катастрофически не умел. Однако Критейшес не был бы Критейшесом, если бы не приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы максимально усложнить студентам жизнь. Поскольку, разумеется, без соответствующей подборки кейсов, отвечающих выбранной тактике, слушать выступление никто не станет, преподаватель ограничил временной период, из которого можно было брать прецеденты. Запретив использовать дела двадцатого и двадцать первого веков, Критейшес практически обрубил юным правоведам все пути, поскольку ключевое решение по сходному случаю было принято именно в двадцатом веке и с тех пор все суды опирались именно на него. А так студентам действительно пришлось выдумывать позицию самостоятельно, да ещё и рыть носом землю — вернее, архивы, — чтобы накопать сносную аргументацию. Задание дали в пятницу, тогда Мэнни банально поленился садиться за учёбу. В выходные было просто не до того, и в итоге бремя доказывания всем грузом легло на Мэнни за день до пары. С самого утра он корпел над каталогами и интернет-архивами, собирая информацию.  
В районе трёх часов дня вернулись из школы близнецы. Вернулись и почти сразу же ушли гулять — после введённого Мэнни запрета оставаться дома им было не резон.  
После семи пришла со второй работы Элли. От третьей она отказалась только после долгих и очень нудных уговоров, в ходе которых Мэнни клятвенно пообещал взять часть забот на себя. Вообще-то, изначально он был твёрдо намерен убедить Элли стать домохозяйкой: сидеть с Рошаном, больше внимания уделять братьям, разбираться со всяким бытом... Но, встретив с её стороны яростное сопротивление, быстро пошёл на попятный, боясь обидеть и отпугнуть пока что самую большую и страстную любовь всей своей жизни. Хотя в глубине души Мэнни лелеял прежний план и надеялся когда-нибудь привести его в исполнение.  
А пока Элли работала шесть дней в неделю с утра и до вечера, а дома почти всё её свободное время отнимал ребёнок.  
Манфрэд удивлялся сам себе в том, что, с головой уйдя в работу, он всё же не забывал кормить Рошана днём и даже менять ему памперсы. К слову, судя по тихому хныканью, подгузник снова пора сменить.  
Устав сидеть как сыч на одном месте, Мэнни поднялся из-за стола и, по пути в ванную чмокнув в щёку уже распелёнывающую младенца Элли, пошёл за сменным. Однако упаковка оказалась пуста, и только тут Манфрэд вспомнил, что новую обещал купить на обратной дороге из колледжа Сид. Выглянув обратно в комнату, Мэнни посмотрел на часы — они показывали половину десятого, и Сиду уже давным-давно полагалось растечься, как он это обычно делал, на диване перед телевизором с тем же Рошаном, кстати, на коленях.  
А его нет.  
Переживать за Сида или нет — этот вопрос перед Мэнни не стоял. Слишком хорошо он знал это неугомонное создание, вечно попадающее в какие-то переделки, чтобы не заподозрить нечто подобное и на этот раз.  
Если Сида нет — Сид вляпался. Этот закон работал почище Конституции и всемирного тяготения, вместе взятых.

***

В первые мгновения, осознав себя запертым, Сид слегка запаниковал. Внутри сауны было темно, никаких окошек и щелей, а выключатель, разумеется, расположен снаружи, чтобы пластик не плавился и не деформировался от высоких температур. Перемещаться по комнате можно было только на ощупь, натыкаясь коленями то на лавки, то на печь — к счастью, выключенную, — то на стены.  
Однако не зря Сид был любимой мишенью для розыгрышей и шуточек практически всего колледжа. Быстро сообразив, что самостоятельно ничего предпринять он не может, а значит, все трепыхания заведомо напрасны, Сид успокоился, снова добрался до лавочки и присел, прислонившись левым боком к стене, обшитой неширокими, плотно подогнанными друг к другу липовыми досочками. Впереди его почти наверняка ждало длительное ожидание в компании самого себя и тишины, и сейчас было самое время определиться с формой власти внутри своей головы: всё же анархия, мать порядка, или конституционная монархия, где всё решают тараканы?  
За всех Сид не ручался, но один, жирный и противный, таракан поселился у него в сознании уже как несколько дней и постепенно отжирался ещё, находя всё новую и новую пищу для себя. Диего. «Как же на самом деле он относится ко мне и что ему может быть нужно?» — вот мысль, что не давала Сиду покоя.  
Вот и сейчас он размышлял о загадочных мотивах Диего.  
Тот сам предложил Сиду поехать к нему домой, сам весь день развлекал его, не требуя взамен ничего и не объясняя, зачем это делает. Когда он вбежал в зал с бассейном, по его лицу Сид бы предположил, что случилось нечто действительно серьёзное и что Диего не на шутку взволнован. Сгорая от любопытства, Сидни тем не менее послушно исполнил указания Диего, отчего-то не находя в себе сил, чтобы сопротивляться тому хотя бы на словах.  
А Диего запер его тут, одного, запутанного, растерянного и, между прочим, с никуда не девавшейся клаустрофобией, о которой Сидни всячески старался не думать, убеждая себя в том, что там, в темноте, нет никаких заграждающих стен и дверей, есть большое открытое пространство с бассейном, просто везде выключили свет и, чтобы не упасть случайно в воду, он, Сидни, никуда не уходит, а ждёт Диего — тот уж точно выведет его отсюда.  
Сид искренне наделся, что так и будет и что Амирес не забудет так же случайно, как повернул ключ, о том, что в запертой сауне остался его гость. А ещё он надеялся на то, что всё действительно произошло исключительно по нелепой случайности и не было задумано Диего для того, чтобы поиздеваться над влюблённым в него парнем.  
Но даже если это не было розыгрышем, ждать придётся долго. Диего собирался куда-то уехать — дай бог, чтобы хотя бы в пределах города, — и Сид уловил слово «колледж», когда тот проходил мимо двери к бассейну в гараж. То есть пара часов взаперти, в темноте, в одиночку.  
Настоящая мечта для интроверта-параноика.  
Подтянув ноги к груди, Сид тихонечко завыл на одной ноте, хотя глаза его по-прежнему оставались сухими. Он не плакал, нет, суточная норма слёз выпала утром. Сейчас он просто не знал, чем себя занять, а главное — как избавиться от наступающего изо всех углов страха.  
Тихо тикали где-то в доме большие напольные часы.  
Тихо плескалась о борт вода в бассейне.  
Тихо шуршали то ли за стенкой, то ли под полом мыши.  
Тихо сходил с ума от этих звуков Сид. 


	9. Глава 9. Без права выбора

— Заходи, парень, не бойся, — с хищной ухмылочкой, совершенно не вяжущейся с его словами, подтолкнул Сида Зик, закрывая за собой дверь. Сам Амирес-старший как сидел за столом, так там и остался, только забытый стакан с бренди стоял по правую руку от него. Поставив широко разведённые локти на стол и положив голову на переплетённые пальцы с какими-то удивительно длинными для мужчины его возраста и положения ногтями, он мрачно наблюдал за судорожно осматривающим комнату Сидом, который боялся прямо взглянуть хозяину кабинета в глаза. Зик ещё раз довольно грубо толкнул Сида в спину, вынуждая его сделать ещё несколько шагов в сторону Сото. Сид послушно переступил косолапящими ногами и замер практически точно в центре помещения, бегающими глазками то поглядывая на Амиреса, то изучая рисунок коврового покрытия.  
Сото видел Рональдса впервые, но даже так, с первого, совсем поверхностного взгляда, понимал, почему Диего и Баку нравилось измываться над ним и почему они не могли стать друзьями. Всего какого-то светло-серого — от мышастых блондинистых волос до затёртых джинсов, — пугливо жмущегося, лупающего огромными глазищами, расположенными на выражающем внезапный кроличий испуг лице, — Сида невозможно было представить рядом с такими яркими, привлекающими всеобщее внимание личностями. Они просто были из разного теста, из разных миров.  
«Интересно, как Диего вытащил из этого хлюпика информацию? Выглядит лохом, но подозрительным», — подумал мимоходом Амирес, но особо долго на этой мысли задерживаться не стал, решив, что чуть позже сам расспросит сына и узнает всё из первых рук. А пока можно было наконец-то выяснить недостающие факты.  
— Итак... — Сото ещё раз задумчиво оглядел Сида, чуть брезгливо скривив рот. — Я знаю, что ты видел нас на пустыре у Пещер. Можешь не отрицать, — сходу взял он быка за рога, а точнее — хлюпика за яйца, судя по тому, как затрясся в дробных конвульсиях, лишь услышав его слова, Сид. — Мне важно только то, что ты рассказал полиции.  
Сото выжидательно уставился на мальчишку.  
— Я... я-я-я... ничего не говорил... сэр, — заблеял Сид, но Амирес отмахнулся от его отговорок, как от назойливой мошкары.  
— Не вешай мне лапшу на уши. Ты сам сказал Диего, что твой друг ходил в полицию по поводу ребёнка. Не думаю, что вы скрыли такой «малозначительный» факт и сумели как-то обойти его в своих показаниях.  
«Так вот оно, вот зачем я понадобился Диего!» — как-то даже обрадовался Сид. Загадка наконец нашла своё решение, пусть неприятное, но простое и логичное, прекрасно вписывающееся в картину мира Сида. Пожалуй, даже лучше так, чем постоянно гадать и сомневаться.  
Диего нужна была информация, и он самоотверженно закрыл грудью амбразуру. Это Сид понимает, это вполне ожидаемо и реалистично... Не то что романтические бредни о давней симпатии, которую звёздный нападающий несколько лет скрывал ото всех и без всякого повода решил вдруг открыть.  
— Но мы действительно ничего не говорили об этом, сэр. В полицию ходил Мэнни, ещё до того, как встретился со мной и узнал, что я тогда видел... — затараторил Сид, торопясь поскорее сбросить с себя этот груз и покинуть страшный дом. А потом, наверное, сброситься с ближайшего моста. Или поесть.  
— Так. Стоп, — остановил его жестом Сото. — Ну-ка, с этого момента поподробнее. Почему ребёнок вообще оказался у Грэя? Ведь у бомжей его забрал ты.  
— Эээ... В общем, дело было так... — и Сид довольно сумбурно и непоследовательно, периодически отвлекаясь на ненужные детали и пояснения, изложил все события, начиная с того, как он не попал на тусовку к Диего из-за кинувших его приятелей, и заканчивая тем, как он устроился к Манфрэду. Сото страдальчески морщился каждый раз, когда Сид срывался на дополнительные объяснения, почему друзья его не ждали, почему он выбрал именно эту дорогу, почему решил спасти ребёнка... Нет, Сото не имел ничего против благородных порывов души, но сбивчивый рассказ изобиловал подробностями, до которых ему, мягко говоря, не было дела. Вычленить из этого потока информации интересующие его факты оказалось не так-то легко, но Сото не зря столько лет возглавлял самую крупную мексиканскую группировку на юге. Он умел анализировать данные.  
— Кхм... — протянул Сото, дослушав историю Сида до конца.  
Дело приобрело новый поворот, на который он никак не мог рассчитывать — разве что мечтать. Если сказанное было правдой, он действительно мог легко уйти от всех подозрений и возможных обвинений, особенно если достаточно ясно дать Рональдсу понять, насколько _не_ выгодна лишняя болтовня. Конечно, самым разумным было попросту убить мальчишку. Но пока что тот вёл себя довольно разумно и тайну Сото хранил, причём даже бесплатно, а значит, ему можно доверять. Хотя бы попробовать.  
Амирес окинул Сида ещё одним внимательным взглядом. Тот таращился на него во все глаза, следя за каждым движением, но стоило Сото пересечься с ним взглядом, как Сид тут же потупил очи долу, предпочитая лишний раз на такие взгляды всё же не натыкаться.  
— Скажи, Рональдс, — вкрадчиво начал Амирес, — ты понимаешь, во что вляпался?  
Сид уныло кивнул, а затем, запоздало вскинувшись, еле слышно пробормотал:  
— Да, сэр. Конечно, сэр.  
— Это хорошо. Но я всё-таки на всякий случай постараюсь разъяснить тебе всё поподробнее, — Сото откинулся в кресле, опустив руки на подлокотники и размеренно-ритмично цокая по ним своими длинными ногтями. — Мой хороший друг Руди... Ты ведь знаешь Руди? — дождавшись ещё одного кивка, он продолжил: — Так вот, мой друг Руди так _взволнован_ произошедшим и твоим участием в этой истории, что полчаса назад они с Диего поехали в ваш колледж, чтобы Руди _поговорил_ с тобой и убедил ни при каких обстоятельствах никому и никогда не рассказывать о случившемся. Кроме того, скажу тебе как человек более опытный и знающий его уже долгие годы, Руди имеет пакостное свойство не доверять людям, даже очень приличным и благонадёжным. Поэтому просьбы свои он обычно подкрепляет более весомыми доводами, такими, какие ты вряд ли можешь даже представить. И если мне ты можешь просто пообещать, что не станешь трепаться, то Руди нужно будет убеждать...  
Сид не отводил взгляда, жадно ловя каждое слово. В нём теплилась надежда, что «Тигры» не станут разбираться с ним по-своему, поэтому он готов был доказывать послушание всеми доступными способами, что бы от него ни потребовали. Однако условия, которые озвучил Сото, всё равно застали Сида врасплох.  
— ...так что, чтобы быть уверенным, что ты сохранишь молчание, мне придётся постоянно держать тебя под наблюдением. Переедешь сюда, и, если не возражаешь, мой сын составит тебе компанию — будет подвозить до колледжа и обратно, ну и проследит заодно, чтобы ты не наделал глупостей. Мера временная, потерпеть тебе нужно будет всего с месяц, пока не закончится розыгрыш тендера по проекту «Глобальное потепление»... Слышал о таком?  
— Д-да. Сэр, — заторможенно добавил Сид, пытаясь свыкнуться с мыслью, что ему придётся находиться в непосредственной близости, под, можно сказать, неусыпным контролем Диего после всего, что произошло между ними.  
— Вот и решили, — Сото хлопнул обеими руками по столу. Настроение у него ощутимо улучшилось, так что Зик, чутко улавливающий такие перемены, уже куда мягче подхватил Сида под локоть, намереваясь отвести его из кабинета в гостиную.  
— М-можно я хотя бы съезжу к Мэнни забрать свои вещи и предупредить о переезде? — обернулся на пороге Сид.  
— Не стоит. Этим займутся мои ребята, — по-кошачьи клыкасто улыбнулся Сото и повелительно кивнул Зику, чтобы тот увёл-таки Сида прочь.  
Сид заметно погрустнел, но послушно проследовал за Зиком вниз. В гостиной тот сдал его на поруки неразлучным Оскару и Ленни, а сам вернулся назад, к Сото.  
— Тебя ничего не смущает? — вот первое, что спросил у него Амирес, едва Зик снова вошёл в кабинет.  
— А должно? — вопросительно взметнулись брови помощника.  
— Что парень делал у нас в доме? Одетый, в запертой сауне и при выключенном свете? Разве ты не находишь это странным?  
— Подростки, — пожал плечами Зик, усаживаясь напротив босса и с вожделением глядя на так и не тронутый бренди.  
— Как он сам это объяснил? — не обращая внимания на эти взгляды, спросил Сото.  
— Сказал, что пришёл к Диего, заплутал, зашёл не туда и не заметил, как дверь случайно за ним захлопнулась, — вкратце пересказал Зик фантастически эмоциональную историю, на изложение которой у самого Сида ушло не меньше пятнадцати минут. Хлюпика совершенно случайно обнаружила горничная, когда намывала полы в зале с бассейном, и была очень удивлена тому, с какой радостью бросился ей на шею «спасённый». Во время беседы с Зиком он ещё явно не отошёл от пережитого, мелко трясясь и без слёз всхлипывая через слово. Предложение подняться к Сото вызвало у Рональдса такой шок, что истерика его прекратилась, уступив место полному ступору, длившемуся ещё несколько минут. Парень точно знал, что зовут его не бренди распивать.  
— Ты сам-то в это веришь? — скептически хмыкнул Амирес. Помимо прочего, он прекрасно помнил, что дверь в сауну сама собой не захлопывается — для этого нужен ключ. То есть кто-то по неизвестной причине запер Сида в доме, лишив его возможности сбежать. Главным вопросом оставалось извечное «Кто виноват?». С одной стороны, приходить сюда иначе как к Диего Рональдсу не было смысла. С другой, если бы тот сам позвал его или просто знал, что Сид в доме, он бы сообщил об этом Сото и уж точно не поехал бы никуда с Руди — а зачем?  
Вывод напрашивался неутешительный. Уж зачем хлюпик приехал, Сото не знал, но был уверен: запер его кто-то из своих, из прислуги или из «Тигров», причём явно с целью спрятать от Руди и остальных. Вероятно, у них просто не было времени, чтобы придумать что-то ещё. И Сид своего защитника покрывает, несмотря на дикий страх и робость.  
Собственно, это было одной из причин, почему Амирес решил подержать Сида в доме: он собирался выманить загадочного перебежчика и узнать, зачем тому понадобилось укрывать парня от Сото. После истории со Стью подобные казусы никак нельзя было игнорировать. Впрочем, Сото и не собирался.  
— Когда Диего вернётся, отправь его ко мне. А завтра навестим мистера Грэя: пусть тоже не рыпается лишний раз, — в задумчивости побарабанив пальцами по столу, сказал он и, явно считая разговор оконченным, полез в карман за мобильным — вызвонить Руди и сообщить, что потребность в посещении колледжа отпала. Тот наверняка придёт в бешенство, узнав, что его потревожили напрасно, но чем раньше, тем лучше.

***

Манфрэд почти успел впасть в панику, представляя всё самое страшное, что могло случиться с нелепым чудиком Сидом. Вариант с задержкой в колледже был отметён мгновенно как совершенно несостоятельный, транспортный коллапс — тоже, поскольку столь серьёзных пробок в их небольшом городе не бывало.  
Все эти мысли пронеслись у Мэнни в голове за те несколько секунд, пока он замер в проходе, слепо таращась в пустоту перед собой и словно не замечая возившейся с ребёнком Элли. Из оцепенения его вывел голос Эдди (спустя две недели Манфрэд наконец-то научился различать близнецов). Тот говорил по домашнему телефону, негромко, но и не таясь, как будто просто не хотел шуметь. Несколько раз кивнув и поддакнув, мальчишка положил трубку и, повернувшись к остальным, произнёс:  
— Звонил Диего Амирес, сказал, что Сид останется у него на ночь. Просил, чтоб не беспокоились, — и на этом, сочтя свою миссию оконченной, Эдди покинул гостиную, вернувшись к брату, ожидавшему его в их общей на время визитов к Мэнни спальне. Дверь в эту комнату теперь всегда была открыта.  
Манфрэда слегка попустило. Пусть он не доверял Диего, но теперь хотя бы известно, где Сида искать.  
И едва отступил страх, как внутри всколыхнулось раздражение.  
— Нет, ну вот и как это понимать? — сердито вопросил Мэнни, обращаясь к своей единственной слушательнице, Элли. — «Останется на ночь». А когда вернётся? Завтра, между прочим, его очередь сидеть с Рошаном, а мне кровь из носу нужно быть в колледже: Критейшес сожрёт меня с потрохами, если я пропущу его пару.  
— Не волнуйся, разберёмся, — успокаивающе пробормотала Элли, баюкая младенца на руках. — Если не появится утром и не успеет тебя сменить, с Рошаном побудут близнецы. Им только дай повод пропустить уроки, а с их школьной медсестрой я знакома: если попрошу, она выпишет освобождение на денёк, так что никаких проблем. Безответственно, конечно, со стороны Сида так поступать, но и ты его пойми: у бедняги никакого опыта отношений, в личной жизни — один сплошной жирный прочерк. Неудивительно, что он с таким энтузиазмом воспринял эту историю с Диего, растеряв последние мозги. Там и раньше-то, если честно, было не то чтобы много.  
Манфрэд громко выдохнул. Будь он быком на корриде, из ноздрей его пошёл бы пар, а так лишь заметно было, что Мэнни изрядно покраснел, сдерживая рвущийся наружу гнев. Но Элли тут была ни при чём, ей в любом случае не стоит выслушивать всё то, что он так хотел бы сию же секунду высказать провинившейся плесени.  
Всё в порядке. Действительно, подождём до утра. Действительно, с ребёнком могут посидеть близнецы. Действительно, у Сида нет мозгов. Всё в порядке, всё так и должно быть.  
Как же. Его. Это. Бесит.

***

Внешне Руди казался абсолютно спокойным, но Диего видел, как побелели его пальцы, сжимающие телефон, когда Амирес-старший сообщил о своей находке. Руди был зол, а с его несдержанностью и просто мерзким от природы характером это могло быть весьма неприятно для окружающих, если не сказать — опасно.  
Сам Диего едва не застонал вслух, когда расслышал доносящийся из динамика голос отца и то, что он говорил. Не выбрался вовремя из сауны? Господи, Сид, такое простое дело — и так всё провалить!  
Руди велел водителю ехать быстрее. Визит в колледж — как и предполагалось — не принёс результатов, однако когда Руди услышал, что Рональдс не появлялся на занятиях, то испытал лёгкий азарт и возбуждение. Ему стало интересно, он чувствовал себя охотником, нагоняющим жертву. Теперь всё разъяснилось, погони больше не было, и нагнал добычу не он. Отвратительно.  
На переднем пассажирском кресле сидел Бакминстер, которого они подхватили на обратном пути, и постоянно подкручивал ручку приёмника, пытаясь настроить любимую радиоволну. Увы, в последние несколько дней то ли из-за испортившейся погоды и пришедших циклонов, то ли по какой-то другой причине радио ловило из рук вон плохо, так что основная масса меломанов перешла на флешки и диски. Но Руди такого новаторства не признавал, предпочитая старое доброе.  
Диего гадал, что успел рассказать его отцу Сид. Рассказал ли он, как именно они «наладили отношения», зачем он приехал к Диего и кто спрятал его в доме? Бояться отца Диего не привык, а вот терять его уважение и доверие не хотел.  
Проблемы. От этого тощика одни проблемы.  
Диего тяжко вздохнул, глядя в окно машины на редкие, стекающие по стеклу капли начинающегося дождя и не ведая, что ждёт его по приезде домой.  
Выходить из заехавшего на привычное парковочное место автомобиля не хотелось, но пришлось. Бакминстер по приказу отца остался, на прощание ободряюще кивнув другу. С неохотой, мучительно медленно переставляя ноги, Диего поднялся в кабинет Амиреса-старшего, стараясь держаться за спиной Руди. Как-то очень неожиданно было воспринимать того в качестве защиты, да ещё от кого — от собственного отца. Впрочем, иллюзий Диего не испытывал: как только Руди узнает все подробности, прятаться надо будет уже от него.  
Сото жестом поприветствовал вошедших, продолжая отдавать Зику распоряжения касательно улаживания вопроса с одним из членов тендерной комиссии. Его помощник, не задавая ни единого вопроса, только слушал и кивал, иногда делая в бумагах пометки. Не похоже было, что Сото не терпится выговорить сыну за его поведение. Или он, наоборот, хотел сперва разобраться с другими делами, а уже после со вкусом устроить расправу над отпрыском?..  
Отправив Зика, Сото окончательно повернулся к Руди и Диего.  
— Руди, прости, что так вышло, совершенно нелепая случайность. Мальчишка приехал к Диего, заплутал в доме и прохлопал ушами, когда за ним закрылась дверь в подвале. Сперва я решил, что тут что-то нечисто, но, поговорив с этим чудиком и понаблюдав за ним немного, начинаю думать, что это его обычное везение: постоянно оказывается не там и не вовремя, — поджав губы, произнёс он. И даже не взглянул на Диего, заставляя того сомневаться ещё больше: не то отец решил, что не стоит выносить сор из избы и обсуждать ненадлежащие действия Диего при партнёре, не то... не то Сид, даже узнав, зачем он понадобился звёздному нападающему, не выдал его. Зашкаливающее благородство или коварный план?.. Хотя какое, к чёрту, коварство? Это же Сид.  
— Так и где это недоразумение? Ты разобрался сам или оставил его мне? — холодно поинтересовался Руди, заставив Диего отвлечься от своих размышлений.  
— Вообще-то, я собирался подержать его до подведения итогов конкурса, а потом отпустить, — прямо встретил его взгляд Сото. И в нём не было сомнения или страха: Амирес-старший принял решение и намеревался его отстаивать.  
Диего только сейчас понял, что всё это время дышал не в полную силу, переживая за судьбу невозможного тощика. И с чего бы это ему волноваться? Ах да — совесть.  
Руди скептически скривился. Он не понимал стремления Сото сохранять жизнь потенциально опасным людям, а потом, вытягивая жилы, наказывать тех, кто предал его доверие. На взгляд Руди, проще было избавляться от них сразу, до того, как они, собственно, стали настоящей проблемой.  
Однако решимость компаньона он тоже видел и знал, что уж коли тому вожжа под хвост попала, то от своего Сото не отступится и скорее самого напарника подведёт под тюрьму, чем позволит ему себя переубедить. Это явно был один из таких случаев, пусть Руди и не мог разделить уверенности Сото в том, что мальчишка их не подставит.  
— Ладно, твоё дело, — без лишних эмоций, успев за время в пути успокоиться, согласился Руди. — Но проследи хотя бы, чтобы до розыгрыша парень не выкинул какой-нибудь фортель.  
— Прослежу, не переживай. Точнее, Диего проследит, — впервые за весь разговор Сото посмотрел на сына. И опять тот не увидел в его взгляде ни осуждения, ни подозрений.  
Чёрт возьми, Сид действительно не проболтался!  
Что ж, это даже хорошо, что он такой надёжный. Значит, отец не зря оставляет его в живых.  
Руди ушёл, а Сото как ни в чём не бывало сообщил Диего, что тот будет в течение всего следующего месяца таскаться за Сидом повсюду, куда тот только пойдёт. И жить тощик будет у них.  
Диего сперва слушал вполуха, но, когда основной посыл дошёл до его сознания, встрепенулся и посмотрел на отца уже более осмысленно.  
Месяц. Целый месяц в непосредственной близости с Сидом, который его, верно, после случившегося ненавидит. Прекрасная перспектива, воодушевляющая, просто слов нет.

***

— Спать будешь тут, всё застелено, убрано, телефон не работает, кстати, давай сюда мобильник, — не особо задумываясь над тем, что говорит, протараторил Диего, заводя Сида в одну из гостевых спален. Кстати, соседнюю с его собственной.  
Горничная как раз сменила цветы на прикроватном столике и, плавно покачивая бёдрами, как делали абсолютно все девушки-мексиканки в их доме, вышла из комнаты, оставив парней наедине. Родриго, который поначалу держался где-то неподалёку, как сквозь землю провалился. Диего не был дураком и понимал, что вся прислуга в курсе их «особенных отношений». Нетрудно догадаться, что деликатный слуга, выполнявший обязанности и поварёнка, и младшего садовника, и электрика, просто решил не мешать голубкам ворковать, отправившись куда-то по своим делам.  
Сид окинул комнату любопытным взглядом, преувеличенно много внимания уделяя стенам и потолку и старательно не глядя на Диего. Тот почувствовал себя ещё поганей.  
— Эй, слушай... — Диего подошёл ближе, со спины, склоняясь почти к самому уху Сида. Тот вздрогнул, но не обернулся, продолжая старательно изучать интерьер. — Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло. Правда. Мне очень жаль, и...  
— Не хотел спать со мной ради информации для твоего отца? — перебил его неожиданно Сид, чуть поворачивая голову и всё равно не смотря прямо на Диего. — Интересно. Я и не знал, что так бывает: чтоб «не хотел» — а получилось.  
— Нет, я не об этом... То есть... — Диего замотал головой, не зная, за что оправдываться в первую очередь. — Отец велел разузнать об этом ребёнке, откуда он у вас и всё такое. Я не мог ему отказать, а ничего лучше просто не придумал. И я не хотел, чтобы «Тигры» до тебя добрались...  
— Поэтому запер меня там, откуда никак не выберешься? — снова перебил его Сид. Диего чувствовал себя всё глупее и глупее, хотя, казалось бы, из них двоих на подобные промахи мастером был вовсе не он.  
По-прежнему стоя почти вплотную к Сиду, он специально не отходил, рассчитывая, что тот поведётся если не на слова, то хотя бы на эту близость. Однако Сид вёл себя подчёркнуто отчуждённо.  
— Это вышло неспециально. Сам подумай: зачем мне запирать тебя, а потом уезжать с Руди в колледж, не говоря ему о том, что ты в доме? — резонно возразил Диего на высказанную претензию. Но Сида не так-то легко было переубедить.  
— Я не знаю, зачем ты это делал и что собираешься делать дальше, но, раз уж твой отец хочет, чтобы ты за мной следил, впредь будешь поступать так, как я скажу, — резко шагнув вперёд и оказавшись вне подавляющей ауры Диего, потребовал он, наконец-то повернувшись лицом. Сжатые губы подрагивали, а внутри всё ёкало от страха, но Сид был твёрдо намерен не отступать.  
Что бы он ни наплёл Манфрэду и как бы ни старался запудрить мозги самому себе, было больно. И эту боль так просто он Диего не спустит. Нет, он заставит его расплачиваться за обман.  
— А иначе твой отец обо всём узнает, — добавил Сид, чтобы у Диего не было лишних сомнений.  
Сперва Диего удивлённо вытаращил глаза, совершенно не ожидав от тощика такого тона и таких слов, а затем понимающе усмехнулся. Оттраханная им сучка ощутила вкус власти и решила взбрыкнуть. Пускай. Только кое о чём сучка забыла.  
— Не бери на себя слишком много, — протянул Диего, глядя Сиду в глаза. — Ничто не мешает мне в любой момент сказать Руди, что ты ведёшь себя слишком подозрительно или даже опасно. А он подолгу размышлять над такими вещами не любит. Так что условия твои будут иметь значения только тогда, когда они будут устраивать меня самого. Это ясно?  
— Ясно, — не выдав испытанного при имени Руди ужаса, коротко ответил Сид. И тут же стянул через голову футболку и свитер. — Надеюсь, секс как условие тебя устраивает? — джинсы с бельём оказались на полу даже раньше, чем он договорил.  
Оторопев от внезапной смены темы, Диего молча уставился на стоящего перед ним голого парня.  
«Определённо, тощик, ты слишком быстро учишься», — мелькнуло у него в голове. 


	10. Глава 10. Чистая совесть

Уставившись в холодную темноту, Диего щёлкнул зажигалкой и сжал губами фильтр уже второй подряд сигареты. Дождавшись, пока её кончик заалеет, выдохнул дым и облокотился на перильца, ограждающие балкон. С этим тощиком он не только свихнётся, но и здоровье себе окончательно угробит.  
_Чужое податливое тело под его руками. Капли пота, мелкой росой покрывающие спину. Глухой сдержанный стон и тут же закушенный кулак. Холод кожи и жар нутра, распаляющие, возбуждающие, противоборствующие в своём контрасте..._  
Диего крепко зажмурился, надеясь усилием воли выдавить, выжать из головы стыдные воспоминания. Воспоминания, которым было меньше получаса.  
Это было так неожиданно легко. Злой азарт заводил получше любых стимуляторов, а желание поймать Сида на слабости, вынудить его сдаться первым лишь подбрасывало дровишек в огонь.  
В какой-то миг Диего показалось, что тот и впрямь вот-вот испугается, дрогнет и пойдёт на попятный, убоявшись собственной дерзости. Не испугался, пошёл до конца, уже вполне осознанно и даже пытаясь перехватывать инициативу. Впрочем, он и в прошлый раз подмахивал весьма активно.  
_Дразнящие прикосновения к голому животу. Жадный взгляд глаза в глаза. Медленно скользящие ниже, к бедру, между бёдер, ещё дальше пальцы. Лёгкий румянец на щеках. Прерывистое возбуждённое дыхание и вставшие дыбом волоски на руках. Несколько мгновений растерянности перед лицом вседозволенности — а сразу за ними нахальное «Ну, не тяни»._  
С этой стороны Диего Сида ещё не видел и даже подумать не мог, что такое вообще возможно. Этот серый тощик, плесень невзрачная, шестьдесят килограммов чистой неуклюжести — и как же выгибался он под сильными ласкающими пальцами. Упирался что есть мочи в постель и подавался назад до упора, до максимума, едва не до боли. А может, он мазохист?..  
Щупая его впалый живот и вспоминая, как не так давно ощущал через него толчки собственного члена, Диего думал, что всему виной шантаж.  
Медленно раздеваясь и кивком указывая Сиду на кровать, он всё ещё думал, что выбора ему не оставили.  
Размазывая слюну по члену и немного — между ягодицами Сида, был почти уверен, что делает это вынужденно.  
Резко толкаясь в горячую тесноту чужого тела, готов был поклясться, что всё происходит против его воли.  
Находя чужие губы и не находя сил, чтобы от них оторваться, точно знал, что где-то ошибся.

***

Проснувшись утром и чувствуя болезненную ломоту во всём теле, Сид сперва удовлетворённо потянулся и лишь потом вспомнил, что именно произошло накануне. Вспомнил — и себя не узнал. Разве мог он вот так запросто диктовать условия Диего? Мог безнаказанно указывать ему, что делать? И чёрт с ней, с собственной природной мягкотелостью. Но как в реальности, этой реальности, Диего такое ему позволил? Неужели он действительно так боится, что отец узнает всю правду?  
Фантастика.  
Неверяще таращась в потолок, Сид несколько мучительных минут осознавал своё нынешнее положение. Под постоянным присмотром, в доме, полном убийц, воров и бог знает кого ещё, добровольно дёргая за хвост спокойного пока тигра. И это он, Сидни Рональдс, самый никчёмный студент и самый незаметный человек. Ну и дела. Кто бы рассказал — не поверил бы.  
Но как ко всему этому относиться? Будь Сид построптивей, уже бы взбунтовался против ограничения свободы. Однако Сид для такого был слишком мягок и, что уж скрывать, ленив. Следовать за кем-то, кто всё решит за него, было много проще и спокойнее, чем разбираться во всём самостоятельно и нести потом за свои поступки ответственность. Сейчас же, пусть и на краткое время — какой-то месяц, — в жизни наступила определённость, которая успокаивала и грела душу. Нет, несмотря на тяжесть в груди после открытия правды о мотивах Диего, сопротивляться Сид не хотел, и сложившаяся ситуация его вполне устраивала. Оставалось только выяснить, насколько сильно она досаждала Диего.  
Кстати, о Диего. Стоило произнести про себя его имя, как в голове эхом отозвались собственные стоны прошлой ночью, чуть не сорвавшиеся с губ просьбы трахать его ещё жёстче и глубже и торопливое бормотание слов благодарности после резко наступившего оргазма. Сид покраснел, стесняясь представших перед мысленным взором образов и ещё более стесняясь фантомных вспышек удовольствия — тело помнило всё, что было, не давало просто забыть.  
Тянущая истома внизу живота сворачивалась в тугой комок желания. Хотелось большего, хотелось повторения раз за разом, самого тесного и полного контакта, какой только возможен.  
Интересно, как Диего посмотрит на внезапно проснувшиеся в Сиде наклонности нимфоманки?  
Сид тряхнул головой, изгоняя из неё заманчивую идею сейчас же пойти в соседнюю спальню и потребовать продолжения. Не хватало ещё выдать свою болезненную зависимость и подставиться под новый удар, как доверчиво раскрывший пузо щенок. Чувства, не угасшие даже после подлого обмана, необходимо было скрывать.  
Лёгкими касаниями пальцев поглаживая живот и даже не думая опускаться ниже, он полежал немного, томительно-приятно фантазируя о том, что уже делал и что ещё сделает с Диего, потом прикусил до боли губу, заставляя себя сосредоточиться и начать наконец-то думать о новом дне.  
Сото сказал, что с Мэнни поговорят его люди, а до тех пор лучше не показываться тому на глаза: сегодня Сид должен был сидеть с Рошаном, чтобы Мэнни спокойно сходил на важную пару, а значит, друг будет страшно зол на него за задержку.  
— Эй, тощий! — хлопнула о противоположную стену дверь. — Собирайся. Нам в колледж пора, — в проёме стоял Диего, старательно отводящий взгляд.  
Сид сперва от неожиданности испугался и дёрнулся натянуть одеяло до подбородка, однако быстро опомнился и, напротив, медленно потянул материю вниз, не сводя с Диего глаз. Диего почувствовал этот взгляд и рефлекторно посмотрел на Сида в ответ. Бесстыже горящее в глазах Сида желание едва не опаляло ресницы. Отвести от него взгляд казалось немыслимым.  
Тихо звякнул в кармане Диего мобильник, напоминая о том, что нужно торопиться.  
Оба посмотрели на карман. Потом друг на друга. Поймав взгляд Диего и убедившись, что тот смотрит, не отрываясь, Сид опустил глаза ниже, жадно таращась на его пах.  
Диего покраснел.  
Чёрт возьми, когда же он последний раз краснел от смущения? В младшей школе, пожалуй. И теперь — снова. Краснеет из-за невыносимого тощика. С ума сойти.  
— Прекрати! — рявкнул Диего. Подойдя к постели, он дёрнул Сида за волосы, заставив его поморщиться от боли и сесть. — То, что произошло вчера вечером...  
— ...и в пятницу, и в субботу, — торопливо добавил Сид, заискивающе улыбаясь. Диего скривился.  
— Да, и тогда тоже. Всё это не имеет никакого значения. Ты и представить не можешь, скольких до тебя я уже трахнул. Не думай, что ты какой-то особенный и неповторимый, ясно?  
— Ясно-ясно, — закивал Сид, снова суша зубы. И без особого перехода сменил тему: — Не возражаешь против утреннего минета?  
Диего чуть не задохнулся от возмущения.  
— Чего? Предлагаешь мне у тебя отсосать?!  
— Не-не, ты что... Наоборот: я хочу отсосать у тебя. Кажется, мы уже однажды говорили об этом...  
Диего никогда не думал, что радостная улыбка от уха до уха сможет настолько его выбесить. Этот тощик просто издевается над ним!  
— Нашёл время шутить, — пересилил он свой гнев. А руки так чесались заехать тощему в нос! — Собирайся, сказал.  
— Не могу, — испуганно выпучил глаза Сид. — Я обещал Мэнни посидеть с Рошаном и не выполнил обещание из-за твоего отца. Мэнни обидится, так что лучше мне с ним сегодня не пересекаться.  
— Переживёшь, — отрезал Диего. И хотел уже было выйти из комнаты, но у тощего задрожали губы, а глаза его быстро наполнились влагой. — Ладно-ладно. Обещаю держаться неподалёку и поговорить с Мэнни, если он захочет с тобой разобраться, — примирительно поднял руки Диего. — Идёт?  
Сид пожевал губу, обдумывая предложение, затем довольно улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Вот и решили. Давай живее. Не хочу из-за тебя опаздывать, — буркнул Диего и всё-таки вышел из спальни.  
Нет, Сида _совершенно точно_ устраивала сложившаяся ситуация.

***

Подъезжать к колледжу на машине Диего было почти так же необычно, как уезжать. Сид дёргался и нервничал, боялся, что Диего высадит его за три квартала до колледжа, чтобы не позориться перед сокурсниками, но тому, казалось, было плевать на присутствие Сида. Он его словно и не замечал, пока они не остановились на парковке. Тогда Диего спустил очки на кончик носа и, взглянув на Сида поверх них, произнёс:  
— Я обещал, что помогу с Мэнни, но не более. Постарайся не отходить далеко и просигнализируй, когда заметишь своего приятеля. В остальное время мы не знакомы, ясно?  
Сид послушно кивнул. Чего-то подобного он и ожидал.  
— Тогда вымётывайся.  
Выскочив из машины, Сид побежал было к зданию, но тут же притормозил, вспомнив, что должен дождаться Диего.  
А тот совсем не спешил. Спокойно заглушил мотор, убрал очки в бардачок, потянулся на заднее сиденье за сумкой и только после этого тягуче выбрался из автомобиля, уделяя каждому отдельному движению больше внимания, чем всем окружающим, вместе взятым.  
— Диего, дружище! — вразвалочку подвалился к нему Бакминстер, перегоняя из одного уголка губ в другой искусанную незажжённую самокрутку. — Как твоё ничего, амиго? — парни разлаписто пожали руки и обнялись, похлопав друг друга по плечам.  
Убедившись, что они наконец-то идут в колледж, Сид отвернулся и медленно пошёл впереди.  
Занятия тянулись мучительно медленно и скучно. Сид исправно выполнял все задания и ни капельки не удивился, когда на тесте у Мейлстром к нему с двух боков прилепились Диего с Баком. Это было даже не в новинку: друзья всегда списывали у Сида, хоть и считали себя умнее его.  
До перерыва на обед Манфрэд им на пути так и не попался, и Сид даже подуспокоился, решив, что объясняться не придётся.  
В столовой Сид, как обычно, гордо восседал за пустым столиком, тогда как Диего с компанией сдвинули парочку стоящих рядом, чтобы расположиться там всем вместе. Диего не успел даже добраться до десерта, когда его достаточно резко дёрнули за рукав толстовки. Раздражённо обернувшись, чтобы велеть Сиду убираться, Диего наткнулся взглядом на Скрата и проглотил невысказанный посыл.  
— Что случилось? — изогнув бровь в вежливом недоумении, поинтересовался он.  
— Дело есть, — важно ответил Скрат и двумя пальцами постучал по внутренней стороне запястья. Это был условный знак, говорящий о том, что разговор касается наркоты.  
Диего в сомнении оглянулся на Сида, но Манфрэда поблизости не было. Дай бог, пять минут Сид проживёт, не вляпавшись в очередную авантюру.  
— Ладно, идём, — кивнул Диего, поднимаясь из-за стола и толкая Бака. Тот спешно похватал ненадкусанные маффины и распихал по карманам, намереваясь съесть их потом.  
Скрат завёл парней в туалет и подпёр дверь шваброй, чтобы никто не помешал им спокойно обсудить дела.  
— Интимчик? — усмехнулся Бакминстер, выуживая из толстовки первый кекс. Ему было совершенно всё равно, где есть.  
— Короче, ребят, есть замаза, — начал Скрат. — Мне заказали большую партию «жёлудя». Предоплата уже поступила, остальное должен будет забрать курьер. И вот тут проблемка. Это индийский район.  
Диего присвистнул. Индийцы отличались двумя вещами: у них было много денег и они никому не доверяли. Количество патрулей в индийском районе превышало все пределы разумного, соваться туда с наркотой стал бы только самоубийца... или очень хитрый делец. Скрат относился к последним, а значит, у него был какой-то план.  
— Нужен неприметный курьер. Вот чтоб на него или совсем внимания не обращали, или за угрозу ни при каких обстоятельствах не посчитали... Я тут заметил, вы вроде как с Рональдсом неплохо ладите? — с намёком усмехнулся дилер.  
Диего на секунду стало дурно, когда он представил, что Скрат в курсе всех их делишек. Однако он быстро успокоил себя тем, что Скрат слишком жадный и глупый: узнай он правду, уже начал бы их шантажировать.  
— Допустим... — осторожно протянул Бакминстер, явно думая о том же. — Но с чего ты взял, что плесень... в смысле Сид согласится? — споткнувшись о неприязненный взгляд Диего, исправился он.  
— Во-первых, Рональдс нищий, а мы ему заплатим. Во-вторых, он типичный ведомый и боится отказывать. Его будет легко уговорить, — авторитетно заверил приятелей Скрат.  
Бак согласно кивнул.  
Диего, успевший узнать Сида и с другой стороны, колебался.

***

Мэнни появился на горизонте как раз тогда, когда Сид доел свою порцию и, скучая, ждал возвращения Диего. Диего, как назло, всё не показывался, а вот Мэнни заметил Сида почти сразу.  
— Сииид... — в нос пробасил он, с угрозой глядя на Сида из-под бровей.  
Сид сжался под этим взглядом, но первое желание сбежать подавил и остался на месте.  
— Скажи-ка мне, Сид, какого хрена ты вчера не заявился ночевать? — подсаживаясь за его стол, грозно спросил Мэнни. — И почему сегодня с Рошаном сидят близнецы? Ты понимаешь, как подвёл нас?  
Сид тихо проблеял что-то про Диего, но Мэнни вовсе не считал шуры-муры с Амиресом достойным оправданием, что и ответил. Опустив по возможности лишние подробности.  
— Ну, Мэнни, ты не понял... Дело совсем-совсем не в этом, — продолжил блеять Сид.  
— Да. Дело в том, что ты, безответственная скотина, снова... — всё больше заводился Мэнни.  
— Полегче, Мэнни, — тяжело опустилась на его плечо чужая рука. Мэнни, запнувшись от неожиданности, осторожно на неё скосился. — Надо бы поговорить, — посмотрев выше, Мэнни встретился взглядом с глазами Диего. Серьёзными и даже злыми глазами. За спиной Диего маячил Бакминстер.  
— Ты тут не при чём, Амирес, — процедил сквозь зубы Мэнни. — Это касается только меня и...  
— Ошибаешься, Мэнни. Всё, что касается Сида, сейчас касается и меня, — качнул головой Диего и, бросив короткий взгляд на Сида, велел, поворачиваясь к ним спиной: — Тощик. Пошли.  
Сид послушно вскочил и чуть ли не на цыпочках последовал за Диего и Баком. Мэнни пришлось пойти за ними.  
Второй раз за пять минут Диего заходил в этот туалет и снова совсем не затем, для чего тот был предназначен.  
Остановившись у окна, Диего спокойно дождался, пока все окажутся внутри, и кивнул Баку, чтобы тот вернул на место засов-швабру.  
— Слушай, мне совершенно плевать, какие там у вас отношения... — начал Мэнни, с опаской поглядывая на Бака. Тот, однако, удивления не выказывал и, похоже, был прекрасно осведомлён о происходящем. Но договорить Мэнни всё равно не дали.  
— Никаких отношений нет. Сид впутался в одну очень нехорошую историю, в которой замешана моя семья. Он рассказывал тебе, откуда взялся ваш ребёнок? — тщательно следя за словами и стараясь не выдать лишнего, спросил Диего.  
Манфрэд слегка растерялся. Потом собрался с мыслями и согласно кивнул.  
— Да, он всё мне рассказал. Это как-то связано с проектом «Глобальное потепление»? — неожиданно предположил Мэнни. Теперь на него ошеломлённо уставились все трое, включая Сида.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — всё же нашёл в себе силы спросить Диего.  
— Ну я же не дурак, Амирес, и новости смотрю, — усмехнулся Манфрэд. — После сообщения о пропаже Надии Айчара я изучил дела её мужа. Рошан по возрасту и описанию подходит под её сына, да и твой отец избавлялся от трупа как раз в то время, когда предположительно произошла авария.  
— Отлично, — безо всякой радости протянул Диего. — И что из этого ты передал полиции?  
— Ммм... Ничего. Я же не дурак, Амирес, — повторил Мэнни, ухмыльнувшись. Друзья после этих слов слегка расслабились.  
— Что ж... Если это правда, ты должен понимать, что мой отец считает вас обоих угрозой, — заметил Диего. — Он собирается контролировать ваши действия вплоть до самого розыгрыша тендера. Сида как более опасного свидетеля мы будем держать у себя, и я прослежу за ним в колледже. А ты... просто молчи, ясно?  
— Ясно, — мотнул головой Мэнни. — Только учтите, что все свои догадки я отправил себе же по электронке. Если со мной что случится, полиция доберётся до неё и всё вскроется, — предупредил он.  
— Ладно, я понял. Только давай ты не будешь говорить об этом подручным моего отца, когда они приедут за вещами Сида? Мистеру Руди может очень не понравиться твоя затея, — ответил Диего. Бак только кивнул.  
— Договорились. Только, раз уж вы забрали Сида, пусть кто-нибудь из ваших подчинённых посидит с Рошаном. Нам нужна нянька.  
— Ах да, ещё ребёнок... Его придётся отдать, — вспомнил Бак. Мэнни закаменел лицом.  
— Вот уж вряд ли, — возразил он с неприкрытой агрессией в голосе. Друзья переглянулись.  
— Ну... Я обсужу это с отцом, постараюсь его убедить... — с сомнением пообещал Диего.  
— Уж постарайся, — всё с той же злостью повторил Мэнни и, развернувшись, пошёл к выходу. Диего последовал за ним.  
Сид, не проронивший за весь разговор и слова, держался позади всех, однако просто уйти ему не дал Бак, придержавший его за рукав.  
— Эй, стой-ка. Слушай, — развернув Сида лицом к себе, заговорил он. — Я не знаю точно, что там у вас с Диего происходит, но это была моя затея. Я имею в виду то, что он переспал с тобой. Нам нужна была информация, только и всего. Сейчас Диего может относиться к тебе неплохо, тебе даже может казаться, что у вас что-то выйдет, но Диего — нормальный. Один раз по пьянке не считается, ты понял?  
Сид оторопело кивнул, не сводя глаз с Бака.  
— Не вешайся на него. Диего хороший человек, ему стыдно, что он так поступил с тобой, ну и он типа старается загладить свою вину, когда продолжает всю эту игру и не шлёт тебя сразу на хуй. Но в любой другой ситуации уже давно бы послал. Так что не дави на его совесть, окей? Отвяжись сам, пока у него нервы не сдали. Идёт? — выжидательно посмотрел он на Сида. Сид ещё раз кивнул. — Вот и ладушки, — довольно заключил Бак, хлопнув Сида по плечу, и поспешил нагнать Диего.  
Сид трудно сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок, оправил форму и последовал за ними.

***

Вечером, перед сном, Диего заглянул в комнату Сида. Тот сидел на постели, уже переодевшись в привезённую пижаму и читая что-то по учёбе.  
— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал Диего, убедившись, что ничем предосудительным Сид не занимается и бежать ночью в полицию вроде бы не собирается.  
— Постой, — окликнул его Сид, когда Диего уже почти вышел из комнаты.  
— Только не говори, что ты опять хочешь... — страдальчески протянул Диего, поворачиваясь.  
— Нет-нет, — торопливо заверил его Сид. — Я вообще больше не буду просить об этом. И прости за вчерашнее. Я... Я был зол и сам не понимал, что творю. Правда. Пожалуйста, прости, — повторил он. — Я только хочу, чтобы этот месяц мы были... друзьями и всё прошло нормально, — заискивающе взглянул он.  
Диего оценивающе посмотрел на кающегося Сида.  
— Мы не друзья, Сид, и никогда не будем, — резко ответил он, выходя и закрывая за собой дверь.  
Сид тоскливо посмотрел ему вслед. Он надеялся на другой ответ.

***

Неделя прошла тихо. Диего по утрам отвозил Сида в колледж, высаживая его на остановке, где никто из сокурсников не мог их увидеть, и оттуда же забирая. А по возвращении домой Сид сразу скрывался в выделенной ему комнате, появляясь только на ужине, где молча ел и уходил, не дожидаясь, пока с ним заговорят.  
Диего в целом устраивала такая ситуация. Он мог спокойно игнорировать Сида, делая вид, что того просто нет, и не гадая больше, что тот чувствует. Совесть на время умолкла.  
В конце недели Бакминстер организовал традиционную вечеринку, созвав весь их курс и парочку друзей со старшего. Сид решил, что с него довольно «веселья», и не стал спускаться, просидев весь вечер в спальне с неизменной книгой в руках.  
Диего и не заметил его отсутствия, всецело посвятив внимание своей царственной персоны симпатичной блондинке из параллельной группы. Нельзя сказать, чтобы она была в его вкусе, зато совершенно очевидно клеилась к Диего и без лишней скромности намекала на то, что не прочь продолжить вечер уже на его члене. Диего готов был довольствоваться и этим.  
По ошибке ввалившись в соседнюю спальню и обнаружив там вытаращившего глаза Сида, Диего пьяно извинился и потащил девушку к себе.  
В душной темноте спальни он, чертыхнувшись, не сразу сообразил, почему его руки настойчиво переводят на грудь, не давая им заняться чужим членом. Пожалуй, это был первый раз за день, когда он сам вспомнил о Сиде. Девушка, к счастью, не заметила неловкости и, кажется, была всем довольна, громко выстанывая имя Диего и тиская когтистыми пальцами его задницу.  
Эти стоны прекрасно доносились через приоткрытую дверь в комнату Сида, который старательно делал вид, что поглощён чтением. Мысли о том, как он сам мог бы сейчас проводить время, если бы не данное Баку обещание, настойчиво сверлили мозг.  
Когда пошлые крики за стенкой прекратились, Сид вздохнул с облегчением. Как оказалось, рано.  
Спустя минут пятнадцать в спальню по-хозяйски завернул, сверзив по пути с журнального столика всю стопку тетрадей, Диего. Из одежды на нём были лишь джинсы, натянутые, судя по всему, на голое тело. Грудь его блестела то ли от воды, то ли от пота, модная стрижка растрепалась, придав Диего какой-то дикий вид. Широко зевнув, Диего дошёл до кровати и плюхнулся поверх одеяла прямо на ноги Сида. Затем пополз выше и, наконец, уткнувшись носом в расстёгнутый ворот пижамы, затих, шумно вдыхая чужой запах.  
Сид отложил книгу на прикроватную тумбочку и попытался заглянуть Диего в лицо, но тот прикрыл глаза и вообще выглядел спящим.  
— Диего, — всё же тихо позвал Сид.  
— Ммм? — так же тихо отозвался тот, довольно улыбнулся и ещё глубже закопался носом в пижаму Сида, щекоча дыханием его голую грудь.  
— Кхм... Почему ты не у себя? — рискнул спросить Сид, осторожно поглаживая его волосы.  
— У неё паршивые духи, — ответил Диего, вновь зевнув и устраиваясь поудобнее. — Ты лучше пахнешь.  
— Я вообще не пользуюсь парфюмом, — возразил Сид.  
— Ага, точно. Ты хорошо пахнешь сам по себе, — пояснил Диего. И добавил, всё так же не открывая глаза: — А теперь заткнись и дай мне поспать. Я устал.  
Боясь лишний раз шевельнуться, Сид замер, вытянувшись по струнке и опустив руки на одеяло.  
Диего, прекратив улыбаться, решительно закинул руку вверх, нашарил ладонь Сида и вернул её на свою голову. Тот послушно начал снова перебирать его волосы пальцами. Диего мурлыкнул и потёрся носом о его грудь, поощряя Сида продолжать.  
Это был самый дурацкий вариант совместного времяпрепровождения в постели. И всё же в эти несколько минут оба были почти счастливы. 


	11. Глава 11. На тропе войны

Сида разбудила тихая брань. Открыв глаза, он тут же увидел настороженно наблюдающего за ним Диего, так и лежавшего поверх него.  
Проснувшись, Диего не сразу сообразил, где находится. Чуть приподнявшись на локтях, он сосредоточенно изучал спящего Сида и невыносимо страдал. Диего мучило осознание того, что он, похоже, вновь повёлся на провокацию нелепого тощика. Увы, с пьяных глаз он даже не помнил, что именно делал ночью и что себе позволил. Неясное воспоминание о поглаживающей волосы руке и каком-то нереальном чувстве уюта и комфорта только ещё больше бередило душу. Кажется, ему действительно было хорошо в этой постели.  
Заметив, что Сид тоже проснулся, Диего встрепенулся, резко отпрянул, садясь на кровати где-то в ногах, и за неимением лучшего принялся поправлять спутанные волосы, больше следя за прядями, чем за Сидом.  
— Ты обещал, что это не повторится, — недовольно заметил он, обращаясь куда-то мимо Сида.  
Сам Сид сперва не понял, что Диего имеет в виду, но огляделся и догадался, насколько недвусмысленно выглядит вся ситуация. Секунду Сид размышлял над соблазнительной мыслью ничего не отрицать и даже дофантазировать каких-нибудь особенно пошлых подробностей, и Диего успел поймать на его лице мечтательное выражение. К его великой удаче, Сид был честным человеком.  
— Не-не, Диего, ты всё неправильно понял! — поспешил отговориться он. — Ничего не было. Ты просто... пришёл поспать.  
— Поспать? — недоверчиво переспросил Диего. — У тебя?  
— Да. Ты сказал, у той девушки нехорошие духи, — добавил извиняющимся тоном Сид.  
— Духи? Да-а, это всё объясняет... — протянул Диего с задумчивым видом. К запахам он действительно относился очень чувствительно и вполне мог сбежать из комнаты по такой нелепой, казалось бы, причине, как слишком приторный парфюм. Сид никаким парфюмом не пользовался вообще, и пахло от него только чистым телом и немного шампунем. Яблочным. — Значит, всё по-прежнему? — Диего наконец-то посмотрел на Сида, ища в его лице признаки сомнений.  
— Конечно, — пожал плечами Сид, неловко улыбнувшись. Те наивные мечтания, что крутились в его голове в связи с прошедшей ночью, разом померкли, столкнувшись с жестокой действительностью. Раньше он был нужен разве что в качестве убогого развлечения, теперь заменил Диего подушку. Прогресс это или регресс, Сид ещё не понял. А впрочем, какая разница?  
— Тогда одевайся и иди завтракать, — велел Диего, сползая с постели и поправляя спадающие без ремня штаны. Он чувствовал некоторое смущение оттого, что пришёл именно к Сиду. Тот мог вообразить невесть что, а Диего этого совсем не хотел. Даже если по какой-то причине его самого тянуло к тощику, ничего хорошего из этой затеи всё равно не выйдет.  
— Встретимся внизу? — уточнил Сид.  
— Встретимся внизу, — кивнул Диего.

***

Внизу, кроме уже привычно посапывающего на диванчике Бака, сидели Маршалл и Фангус, соревнующиеся в бою на пальцах. Побеждал Маршалл, и, судя по гневным восклицаниям, не первый раз.  
— Сид? — искренне удивился Фангус, отвлекшись на секунду и тут же снова проиграв.  
— Неужели тебя тоже пригласили? — к расспросам присоединился молчаливо лупающий глазами Маршалл.  
— Э... Да вроде бы всех приглашали, разве нет? — со святым недоумением на лице ответил Сид. Он попытался проскользнуть мимо парней в столовую, но был вежливо пойман за шкирку.  
— Так-то да. Но как тебя вообще пустили в дом? — Маршалл подозрительно принюхался к нему и передал Сида такому же настороженному Фангусу. Тот заставил Сида покрутиться на цыпочках, изучая его со всех сторон.  
— Ну-ка, колись, где ты продал душу! — с одинаковым недоверием уставились на Сида приятели.  
— Да нигде я ничего не продавал! — попытался возмутиться и вырваться он. Безуспешно. — Ладно вам, ребят, отпустите... — плаксиво заныл Сид.  
Друзья переглянулись. В принципе, Сид был прав: приглашали всех и вряд ли кто-то проверял приходящих. Может быть, плесени просто понравилась прошлая вечеринка, вот он и решил прийти снова. Даже таким, как Сид, хочется веселья.  
— Ну хорошо... — с тихой угрозой протянул Фангус, отпуская воротник Сида. Сид, не теряя времени, шмыгнул к выходу, а в коридоре, резко затормозив, обеспокоенно оглянулся и потёр шею.  
— Всё в порядке? — пиздец в лице Диего, как обычно, подкрался незаметно. Сид сжался под его суровым взором. Впрочем, Диего был настроен благодушно, и взгляд его потеплел, когда он заметил искренний испуг Сида. — Да не дёргайся ты. Мог бы и привыкнуть уже, что бить тебя никто не собирается, — покачал он головой, подталкивая Сида дальше по коридору в направлении столовой.  
— Не так-то легко привыкнуть после двух лет унижений, знаешь ли, — осмелел Сид, выпрямляя спину и значительно опережая Диего.  
Диего оставалось лишь виновато хмыкнуть.

***

Первоначальный план не трогать место аварии и свалить пропажу Надии и Шира на диких животных дал течь. То тут, то там всплывали неудобные факты, которые могли указать на истинных виновников произошедшего, и Сото даже начинал раскаиваться в своём решении сохранить жизнь Сиду и Манфрэду.  
А когда Рунар объявил награду за любую информацию о судьбе его жены, впору было опять запаниковать.  
Так удачно, казалось бы, разруленная ситуация со свидетелем постоянно подбрасывала всё новые неприятные сюрпризы. Да, Диего контролировал Рональдса. Да, Манфрэд предупреждён, и за ним ведётся слежка. Но ведь достаточно одного в нужном месте оброненного слова, чтобы вся махина правоохранительных служб завертелась, выходя на верный путь.  
Сото колебался. Колебался и не знал, с кем обсудить свои сомнения.  
Зик традиционно посоветует не обращать на свою паранойю внимания.  
Руди, напротив, эту самую паранойю ещё больше обострит и наверняка убедит его в необходимости избавиться от свидетелей.  
Диего... Диего недостаточно опытен и к тому же, кажется, успел сдружиться с этим Сидни. По крайней мере, прикрывает его и старается максимально облегчить своеобразный домашний арест парня.  
Страшно не хватало Тони.  
А кстати. В конце концов, почему бы и не спросить у Тони? Он ведь в тюрьме, а не на том свете. Старый друг всегда выручал Сото в сложных ситуациях, подсказывал, как быть, помогал разобраться с внутренними противоречиями. Попав за решётку, он уже не мог принимать активное участие в делах «Тигров», но они по-прежнему поддерживали связь, и пару раз Сото даже навещал Тони, несмотря на совершенно необъяснимую неприязнь к ограждениям с колючей проволокой. Все прочие дела в городе были под контролем, за сутки едва ли случится что-то непоправимое, в чём потребуется его участие, а Зик и Руди справятся с любым менее значимым происшествием.  
Решено. Пора съездить к Тони.

***

Арни совсем не нравилось, что курьер задерживается. Он и в принципе-то не был уверен в том, что из идеи Абхея выйдет толк: уж больно призрачным был шанс, что наркодилер будет искать помощи у сынка Амиреса. Но хозяин дал добро, и теперь Арни сидел в машине, поджидая курьера напротив условленного места. Предполагалось, что ждать он его будет снаружи, но там уже битых пятнадцать минут торчал какой-то белобрысый подросток, который мог заподозрить неладное и провалить всю операцию. Он, кстати, тоже нервничал и постоянно поглядывал на часы. Видимо, тот, ради кого парень припёрся в индийский район, опаздывал. В голове мелькнула глупая мысль.  
— Слушайте, я схожу проверю? Вряд ли, конечно, но, может, это и есть наш курьер? — неуверенно спросил Арни, поворачиваясь к навязанному хозяином сопровождению. Два молчаливых индийца, еле-еле помещающихся на заднем сидении, посмотрели друг на друга сквозь тёмные очки, обменялись какими-то телепатическими сигналами и синхронно кивнули.  
Арни определённо не нравилось работать с индийцами, и он уже жалел, что повёлся на обещание награды, фактически попав к ним в кабалу.  
Но делать было нечего, и пока что проще всего было следовать приказаниям Абхея.  
Выбравшись из старого «вольво», Арни лёгким прогулочным шагом преодолел двести метров, отделяющие его от паренька.  
Серый форменный пиджак некрасиво топорщился на спине подростка, словно был ему не по размеру. В густых светлых волосах запутался мелкий сор вроде листьев, как будто парня тщательно возили головой по земле. Арни всё больше сомневался в своей глупой мысли, однако решил довести проверку до конца, чтобы очистить совесть и спокойно вернуться в машину.  
— Почём нынче орешки? — произнёс он свою часть пароля.  
Блондин, вздрогнув, обернулся и испуганно уставился на Арни, сделав крохотный шажок назад, словно собирался убежать. Но, видя, что Арни не представляет угрозы, сглотнул и ответил:  
— Продолжают дорожать. Но вам отдам по прежней цене.  
Арни чуть не расхохотался вслух. И впрямь курьер! Где Скрат такого нашёл, загадка, но подобный сюрприз стоил всей затеи. В этом нелепом ребёнке угадать поставщика наркоты было невозможно. Отличный выбор.  
Арни обернулся к «вольво», чтобы принести из багажника вторую часть платы. Да, поймать кого-нибудь из банды Амиреса не удалось, но, чтобы не вызвать лишних вопросов, договорённости стоит соблюдать; всё равно никто не сможет связать Арни с уважаемым Рунаром.  
Ещё одна странная мысль неприятно уколола сознание. Будто смутное узнавание.  
Арни ещё раз с сомнением глянул на подростка. Тот смотрел на него с выражением затравленного мышонка. Арни побуравил парня взглядом несколько секунд, пытаясь понять, почему тот кажется ему знакомым.  
Воспоминание озарило его яркой вспышкой.  
— Ты! — воскликнул Арни, всем телом потянувшись за мелким паршивцем.  
Тот без единого слова рванулся в сторону, но тут же споткнулся и потерял несколько секунд, благодаря чему Арни успел его схватить.  
Индийцы, к счастью, быстро сообразили, что передача пошла не по плану, и сами выскочили из авто, устремившись на помощь информатору.

***

— Дело дрянь, — мрачно заключил Бакминстер, на минуту вытаскивая наушник, в котором ещё звенел крик пойманного Сида.  
У Скрата нервно задёргался глаз.  
— Я не понял. Чего им нужно от Рональдса? — недоумённо спросил он. — Как этот немощный дохляк умудрился разозлить индийцев?  
Бак и Диего переглянулись, примерно догадываясь как.  
— Так, Скрат, с этого момента мы берём дело в свои руки, а ты, пожалуйста, не мешай, — довольно грубо выпроводив дилера из комнаты, сообщил Диего не терпящим возражения тоном. Скрат попытался возмущаться, но был бесцеремонно вышвырнут вон.  
Задумчивый Диего подпёр подбородок рукой, неотрывно глядя на передатчик. Спрятанный в кармане Сида микрофон был сляпан Баком на коленке за пять минут, и, разумеется, никакого GPS. Тощика могли увезти с места встречи в абсолютно любом направлении. А учитывая общую трусоватость Сида, очень скоро индийцы будут в курсе всех дел банды Амиреса.  
Отец, как назло, в отъезде, а идти к Руди и признаваться в том, что из глупой жадности они рискнули таким опасным свидетелем, ни Диего, ни Бак не хотели. Оставался Зик, но и тот едва ли мог помочь: на время отсутствия Сото все его действия были подчинены приказам Руди.  
— Есть идеи? — с тоской оглянулся Диего на приятеля. Бак удручённо покачал головой. Ни один даже самый бредовый план не предусматривал того, что законопослушный, всячески берегущий своё доброе честное имя Рунар окажется каким-либо образом связан с наркоторговлей. К сожалению, это было обоюдоострым оружием и использовать данный факт в качестве компромата было себе дороже.  
— Даже не знаю, чего боюсь больше: что плесень сам с пулемётной скоростью начнёт выдавать индийцам всю правду-матку или что сначала им придётся его как следует попытать... — протянул Бакминстер, нервно закуривая и предлагая Диего тоже затянуться. Тот согласно кивнул и принял у него едва чадящую папиросу. — Хороший он вроде парень, хоть и стрёмный.  
— Ну отцу моему он точно ничего не сказал про наши с тобой... методы, — заметил в ответ Диего. — И я тоже не знаю, радоваться ли мне его неожиданной стойкости. — Пожевав в раздумии губу, добавил, виновато съёжившись: — Он такой... мягонький. Слабый, доверчивый... Как у меня раньше рука на него поднималась вообще, а?  
— Да ладно, брось. С каких пор тебя чувства слабаков и отстойников волнуют? — удивился Бак. И тут же подозрительно прищурился. — Что-то недоговариваешь ты мне, братец...  
— Да пошёл ты! — мгновенно ощерился Диего, сообразив, в какую тот сторону клонит. Бакминстер лишь укрепился в своих подозрениях, но продолжать тему не стал: в настоящий момент куда важнее было вытащить Сида из той передряги, в которую они его втянули.  
Нет, ну вы только подумайте! В кои-то веки не один тощик виноват в своих бедах.  
Мобильник Диего зазвонил, когда у обоих приятелей головы начали пухнуть в попытках подыскать решение их проблемы.  
— Амирес, — отозвался Диего. Бак не слышал, что ему ответили, но лицо Диего сначала удивлённо вытянулось, а затем озарилось хищной ухмылкой. — Серьёзно? Кхм... чёрт. Нет, ты не представляешь, как я рад это слышать. Да. Да. Мы едем.  
Диего нажал кнопку отбоя и несколько секунд удовлетворённо щурился, будто сидящий на ласковом весеннем солнышке кот.  
Наконец, Бакминстер не выдержал:  
— Ну что там?  
— Я знаю, где Сид.

***

Амирес и впрямь прислал нянечку, чтобы присматривала за Рошаном, пока ребята на учёбе или работе. Элли и Мэнни обрадовались пожилой мексиканке, едва ли понимающей хотя бы одно из десяти произносимых ими слов, как родной, а вот близнецы казались разочарованными. Они-то рассчитывали, что теперь смогут выторговать регулярные прогулы, благо уход за младенцем не составлял для них особой проблемы — в отличие от школьных занятий. И не то чтобы мальчишкам тяжело давался сам материал — нет, как раз с усвоением новой информации у близнецов всё было в порядке. Просто сидеть несколько часов к ряду на одном месте было невыносимо скучно.  
Как бы то ни было, развившаяся в последние недели паранойя Мэнни сыграла пацанам на руку: Манфрэд поручил им после уроков по очереди следить за Сидом, чтобы тот ненароком не вляпался во что-нибудь, направляемый этим подонком Амиресом. И вот как в воду глядел!  
В субботу, когда в школьном расписании занятий не было, а в колледже достаточно было отсидеть лишь утреннюю пару, примерно в три часа пополудни в квартире Мэнни раздался визгливый звон. Трубку взяла Элли, но быстро передала её Манфрэду, сочтя, что сама не хочет иметь с этими делами ничего общего. Она довольно неодобрительно смотрела на всю эту затею со слежкой, но уповала на то, что, разлучённые, близнецы нанесут городу меньший ущерб, и лишь потому ещё не прикрыла всю лавочку.  
Крэш, ответственный в этот день за наружку, захлёбываясь в восторге словами, полушёпотом и с кучей лишних деталей сообщил Мэнни, что Сид всё-таки нашёл неприятности на свою тощую задницу. Зачем именно тот попёрся в индийский район, да ещё и в одиночку, без Диего или Бака, Крэш сказать не мог, зато эпичнейшую сцену охоты на плесень описал в самых красочных тонах. Мэнни даже пришлось заткнуть этот фонтан красноречия коротким и тяжёлым «Где?». Тогда пацан, слегка обиженный пренебрежением к его животрепещущему, полному сочных и обоссаться-каких-смешных подробностей рассказу, буркнул в трубку адрес и сбросил звонок. Мэнни пару секунд размышлял, не стоит ли перезвонить и навешать малолетнему придурку словесных люлей, но решил, что только напрасно потеряет время, и вместо этого набрал номер Диего.  
Тот откликнулся, как ни странно, почти мгновенно, и ему даже не пришлось объяснять, куда направился Сид и что с ним случилось. Не знал он только конкретное место, в которое плесень перевезли после. Получив необходимую информацию, Диего пообещал разобраться и отключился. Манфрэд так и не понял, ждал ли Амирес, что он присоединится к их спасательной операции, или же нет.  
В любом случае особого доверия к криминальной семейке Мэнни уж точно не испытывал и потому счёл нужным удостовериться в том, что Сида из лап индийцев вытащат. В конце концов, не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться, кто его втравил в очередные разборки.  
— Ты действительно хочешь поехать? — скептически изогнула бровь Элли. Да, она тоже переживала за Сида, но разве он уже не взрослый мальчик, который мог бы и сам справиться со своими бедами или, по крайней мере, не втягивать в них её едва-едва появившегося бойфренда?  
Для Мэнни вопрос был риторическим, поэтому он так и оставил его без ответа, многозначительно пошевелив бровями, перед тем как покинуть квартиру. Кастет с далеко выступающими вперёд «бивнями» удобно лёг в руку, а куртка с безмерным количеством карманов вмещала в себя такое же количество метательных ножей.  
Манфрэд, как бы пафосно сие ни звучало, ступил на тропу войны. 


	12. Глава 12. Мама ама криминал

Диего не включил в машине магнитолу, и это кое-что да значило.  
Диего нервничал.  
Он гнал на скорости, превышающей допустимую на добрых двадцать миль в час, и за всю дорогу не проронил ни слова. Уставившись вдаль, выжимал педаль газа, начисто игнорируя пешеходов, светофоры и другие машины.  
Бак незаметно проверил, легко ли достаётся из наплечной кобуры пистолет, и украдкой дотронулся сквозь футболку до подаренного мамой распятия, которое никогда не снимал. Отвлекать сейчас Диего от дороги занудными нотациями на тему правил движения было опасно: даже если прислушается, тут же обратит всю злость на приятеля.  
Мэнни сообщил, что Сида отвезли в довольно пустынный и глухой уголок индийского района, где сконцентрировались всевозможные производственные предприятия и складские помещения. При некотором желании на этих просторах можно было спрятать вагон и маленькую тележку неучтённых мертвецов, чем без зазрения совести и пользовался городской криминалитет.  
У семейства Айчара здесь тоже было несколько объектов в собственности. К одному из них, расположенному как раз по названному Манфрэдом адресу, и подкатил «вольво» Диего.  
— Ну что, в открытую пойдём или поищем какой-нибудь чёрный вход? — нетерпеливо ёрзая на сидении, уточнил Бак. Его натянутые до предела нервы просто не выдержали бы ещё несколько минут ожидания.  
— Погоди-ка. Сперва давай осмотримся хотя бы.  
Диего вышел из авто, машинально сунув ключ с брелком в карман кожанки. Бакминстер поспешил за ним, во все глаза вглядываясь в невзрачное здание из сероватого бетона, возвышающееся перед ними на два этажа от земли, но имеющее всего один ряд узких и невысоких окон по верхнему краю. Едва ли кому-то пришло в голову, что на складе нужен запасной выход, а попасть туда через окна, как теперь стало очевидно, не представлялось возможным: даже если бы у парней была лестница или стремянка и они могли бы забраться на нужную высоту, даже если бы каким-то чудом — по диагонали, например — широкоплечий Диего пролез бы в маленькое окошко, всё равно открыть окна было нереально — у них даже не было петель. Чисто стеклопакет.  
— Какие мысли? — раздался за их спинами преувеличенно бодрый звонкий голос. Приятели дружно, как по команде, обернулись и недоумённо уставились на радостно улыбающегося им пацанёнка лет пятнадцати на вид.  
— Ты кто?.. Хотя нет, постой, кажется, я тебя помню... Брат той красотки. Это не ты, случаем, следил за Сидом? — осенённый гениальной догадкой, спросил Диего. Мальчишка кивнул.  
— Так точно. Меня, кстати, Крэш зовут. А это не ты, случаем, Сида трахаешь? — с любопытством и без всякого стеснения спросил в ответ он.  
— Не твоё дело, — грубо отрезал Диего. По усмешке, тут же озарившей лицо парнишки, он понял, что попытка уйти от темы успешно провалилась. — Ну так что, ты тут дольше нашего сидишь... Что произошло после того, как Сида привезли? Что-нибудь интересное, странное, подозрительное?  
— Пф. Да тут всё — интересное, странное и подозрительное. Начать хотя бы с того, что этим поцикам зачем-то понадобился наш замухрышка, — фыркнул Крэш.  
— Ну это-то, положим, тот ещё секрет полишинеля, — Бакминстер достал из кармана джинсов привычные папироски и сунул одну, незажжённую, в рот.  
— Будем считать, что так и есть. Мне-то срать, — пожал плечами мальчишка.  
— А что полезного, кроме «срать», ты можешь нам сказать? — начиная заводиться, буркнул Диего.  
— Дай-ка подумать... — Крэш сделал вид, будто всерьёз задумался. — Вход тут один, он на той стороне. Сида затащили внутрь — и, по-моему, он уже не особо сопротивлялся. Водитель остался в машине. Те двое, что вели Сида, они здоровые, но не шибко умные. Морды кирпичом. А руководит у них скользкий такой и противный... на крысу похож. Минут за пять до вас приехала ещё одна машина, большущая, чёрная, затонированная по самый небалуй. Оттуда вылез какой-то усатый со своим телохранителем, который заодно водитель. Так что всего на складе сейчас пятеро чудаков, не считая Сида. Нихрена не слышно, о чём они там говорят, только бубнёж какой-то...  
«Ну хотя бы не крики», — с капелькой облегчения выдохнул Диего.  
— Ах да, ещё, пока Сида вели от машины к двери, Крыса всё названивал какому-то «господину Айчара».  
— О, ну это-то мы уже и сами поняли, — процедил сквозь зубы Диего. Если бы все проблемы можно было решить грубой силой, он бы уже бил эти самые морды кирпичом друг об дружку. Вот только вряд ли пятеро чудаков пригласили Сида на чаёк, а это значит, что у них есть заложник, судьба которого, как это ни удивительно, действительно волновала Диего. Исключительно из соображений чистой совести, разумеется.  
— О! Фух! Вы ещё тут! — со спины подошло новое действующее лицо, а именно слегка запыхавшийся и запылившийся — во время езды на байке, вероятно, — Манфрэд.  
Бакминстер удивлённо вскинул брови при виде неожиданного подкрепления. Нечего и спорить: мамонтина смотрелся внушительно и в мирной жизни, сейчас же он явно имел весьма недружелюбный настрой. Об этом говорил тот же кастет и ботинки с оббитыми железом носками.  
— План есть?  
Бак и Диего переглянулись, понимая друг друга без слов. Привлекательность открытого противостояния только что резко подскочила.  
— Ну, значит, так... — первым начал Бак, но вынужден был отвлечься. — Мелкий, брысь! — окрикнул он заглядывающего за угол Крэша. Не стоило забывать об оставшемся караулить подходы водителе, который мог предупредить своих хозяев и лишить появление парней всего эффекта неожиданности.  
— Короче, — вдохновлённо подхватил Диего, поймав, как ему казалось, удачную мысль. — Сида, судя по всему, там просто допрашивают. До криминала, надеюсь, дело не дошло. Так что и нам стоит попробовать решить всё спокойно, без лишней пальбы. Для начала...

***

Дэб, скучая, ждал в машине и изредка поглядывал на вход в склады. Вокруг на три квартала все здания принадлежали семейству Айчара, так что можно было не переживать о случайных свидетелях — никаких неожиданных появлений.  
Тем не менее в окошко со стороны водителя внезапно постучали.  
Дэб вздрогнул, но удержался от выработанного до автоматизма порыва схватиться сразу за пистолет и исподлобья глянул вбок, на нарушившего его спокойное уединение пацана.  
Тот жестами попросил опустить стекло, и Дэб, убавив громкость музыки, так и поступил.  
— Чего тебе? — грубо спросил он, окинув снисходительным взглядом дешёвенькую одёжку и дырявые кеды.  
— Сигаретки не будет? — нахально осклабился парнишка.  
— Будет. Но не для тебя. Рано ещё тебе курить, паря, — покачал головой Дэб, намереваясь закрыть окно. Но не тут-то было.  
Резкий хлопок по носу, от которого перед глазами расцвело чёрное мушистое марево, и мощный удар ровнёхонько в ухо лишили Дэба сразу и слуха, и зрения. Плюс ко всему ударом его откинуло через рычаг переключения передач на пассажирское сидение.  
Пока Дэб пытался подняться, тонкая рука пролезла внутрь и открыла дверь. Кто-то мощный одним рывком вытянул Дэба за ноги на асфальт и добавил по почкам и рёбрам, окончательно лишив его желания шевелиться.  
Манфрэд — а это был именно он — оглянулся и одобряюще махнул рукой выглядывающим из-за угла Баку и Диего. Теперь можно было не волноваться о том, что внешний наблюдатель оповестит собравшуюся на складе тёплую компашку о приближении спасательной бригады, как не слишком остроумно обозвал их Крэш.  
— Эй, мелкий! — окликнул Бак. — Если встанешь Мэнни на плечи, дотянешься в окошко заглянуть? Нам бы не помешало узнать, что там сейчас происходит.  
— Без бэ, — пожал плечами Крэш. Мэнни, досадливо поморщившись, чуть присел у стены, чтобы Крэшу было легче забраться ему на плечи. Когда тот, держась руками за стену, шатко вытянулся в полный рост, Мэнни начал медленно выпрямлять колени, боясь неловким движением опрокинуться назад и покалечить пацана. К счастью, обошлось без травм.  
— Докладываю, — бойко отрапортовал Крэш, цепляясь кончиками пальцев за край окна и осторожно заглядывая за него. Ко всему происходящему он относился как к весёлой прогулке. — Один здоровяк у входа, Крыса со своими и важный чувак из второй машины примерно в центре комнаты. Никаких перегородок там нет, всё видать как на ладони. Важный чувак держит Сида за плечо и что-то ему впаривает. Сид молчит и кивает. Майку и пиджак с него сняли, вон, валяются. У Крысы в руках... эээ... чёт типа щипцов. Фу, блеать! Похоже, тощему соски выкручивали. Извращенцы! — скривился Крэш, когда разглядел все подробности. — Это чё у них там такое, а?  
Мэнни предпочёл не рассказывать Крэшу всю долгую и запутанную предысторию, вместо этого велел заткнуться и держаться за стену, пока он опять опустится на колени. Поскольку Крэш не хотел сверзиться с высоты двух метров прямо на асфальт, ему пришлось послушаться и, когда это стало возможно, слезть с Манфрэда.  
— А ты говоришь, без криминала... — протянул Бак, тут же прокашлявшись.  
— Да, чёрт, понял я уже, что надо Сида вытаскивать! — взорвался Диего. — Сколько можно на мозги мне капать?  
— Да успокойся ты! — вскинул в защитном жесте руки Бакминстер. — Чего взбеленился?  
— Ну так это ж ты был против, чтоб его курьером отправлять! Сразу сказал, что тут какая-то подстава. У тебя на роже написано: ты думаешь, что это я виноват.  
— Да мало ли чё у меня на роже написано! Надо решать, что сейчас делать. Пока тощего там не оскальпировали, — примирительным тоном ответил Бак. Краткая вспышка гнева Диего вроде бы прошла, он успокоился.  
— Так, давайте проведём ревизию. У кого что есть из оружия?  
— Мой «глок» всегда со мной, — похлопал по кобуре Бак.  
Мэнни молча продемонстрировал внутреннюю подкладку куртки, к которой крепились вывешенные в ряд метательные ножи, плюс кастет.  
У самого Диего за пояс была заткнута «беретта», значительно стесняющая движение, но вселяющая уверенность в себе и своих силах.  
Крэш удивил всех, достав из кармана маленький шестизарядный револьвер.  
— А это у тебя откуда? — вытаращил глаза Мэнни.  
— Стащил у Элли, — пожал плечами Крэш, горделиво придерживая руку с револьвером за локоть и навскидку прицеливаясь с прищуренным глазом то в Бака, то в Диего. Парни поспешили разойтись на шаг в стороны, чтобы уйти из зоны поражения.  
— А у неё откуда?  
— Да не знаю. Вроде бы купила пару лет назад, чтобы по ночам от хулиганов отстреливаться. Ты же знаешь, какой у нас район. Только к ней и так-то мало кто лез — ударчик у нашей Элли круто поставлен, хех! — усмехнулся мальчишка с плохо скрываемой гордостью за сестру.  
Мэнни с удовольствием разделил бы с ним это восхищение, но был слишком встревожен наличием в доме, полном детей — и особенно шкодливых подростков, — оружия. Он твёрдо решил по возвращении обсудить с Элли этот вопрос и если не избавиться от пистолета (пистолетов?), то хотя бы спрятать понадёжнее.  
— Ладно, арсенал проверили. Теперь можем идти на штурм, — удовлетворённо кивнул Диего и развернулся ко входу в склад. — Мелкий...  
— Да знаю, знаю... — пробурчал Крэш, недовольный тем, что ему всё повторяют, будто ребёнку.  
Видя, что пацан занял правильное место, Диего решительно дёрнул ручку двери на себя.

***

Разговор с Тони помог лишь слегка успокоить нервы, и всё же Сото был доволен, что съездил к старому приятелю. Мозгам, кипящим от постоянного обдумывания текущих проблем, необходима была серьёзная встряска и проветривание, для чего как нельзя кстати оказалось дальнее путешествие без сопровождения ставшей неотъемлемой частью его жизни мафиозный свиты: телохранителей, секретарей, подручных и, конечно, Зика. Может, Сото и не отказался бы от компании последнего, но за городом должен был кто-то следить. Даже спустя столько лет Амирес не мог положиться на своего компаньона и оставлять Руди без присмотра кого-нибудь надёжного, с холодной головой остерегался. Тем более когда всё и так неспокойно.  
Так или иначе, никаких тревожных вестей от Зика не поступало, и Сото уже было уверился в том, что его небольшие каникулы прошли вполне успешно, когда в субботу днём, уже на полпути обратно, раздался звонок не от кого иного, как от Рунара Айчара. Поставленный на этот контакт имперский марш, бравурный и зловещий, как нельзя лучше передал настроение самого Сото: ничего хорошего от этого звонка он не ждал.  
— Амирес слушает, — предельно неприязненно отозвался Сото, приняв вызов.  
— Зэдеравствуй, Сото, — со знакомым акцентом поприветствовал его Рунар, старательно выговаривая каждый звук.  
— Чем обязан, Рунар?  
— О, обязан... Ты мне таким многим обязан, Сото... — слащаво проговорил Рунар, очевидным образом издеваясь. У Амиреса неприятно засосало под ложечкой, будто у малолетки, впервые идущего на мокруху.  
— Конкретнее, Рунар, — всё же постарался не выдать он своего напряжения, изобразив, напротив, раздражение и спешку. Так, будто у него были и дела поважнее.  
— Как скажешь, Сото, — обманчиво покладисто согласился Айчара. — Меня тут навэстил — не совсем по своэй волэ, конешно жэ, — один ошень приятный молодой чэловек. Мы с ним поговорили о том, о сём... Он мнэ рассказал про интэресный случай на пустырях.  
Сото закрыл глаза. «Диего всё-таки упустил мальчишку!».  
— Не понимаю, какое отношение этот случай имеет к тебе, — с наигранной невозмутимостью вслух «удивился» он.  
— Ну же, Сото, нэ дэлай из мэня дурачка, — укоризненно попенял ему Рунар. — Мы оба знаэм, што за тэло ты так хотэл спрятать.  
Да, они оба знали. И теперь у Рунара есть доказательства тому, что прежде было лишь смутной догадкой.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — устало спросил Сото.  
— Твой сын, Сото. Он тоже здэсь, — произнёс Рунар. — Он ошень хотэл помочь этому милому молодому чэловеку. Я думаю, наши с тобой общиэ знакомые с удовольствиэм сожрут и его.  
В трубке повис протяжный гудок. 


	13. Глава 13. Натаниэла

— Хорошо сидим, мальчики? — с усмешкой спросил господин Айчара, трудно выговаривая отдельные слоги. Больше всего слух резали гласные, которые он произносил с преувеличенной отчётливостью: круглые, глубокие «о», кричаще открытые «а», широкие, плоские «и». За многие годы жизни в Америке господин Айчара так и не избавился от акцента, собрав в своей речи, кажется, все мыслимые и немыслимые огрехи произношения. Можно было даже подумать, что он говорит так специально, чтобы позлить местных. Вот только едва ли сейчас господин Айчара настроен на подобные игры.  
Диего хмуро скосился на него исподлобья сквозь отросшую чёлку и машинально потёр больно выкрученное одним из телохранителей запястье. Руки ему, в отличие от Мэнни, не связали, но наставленный практически в упор в затылок пистолет не располагал к сопротивлению.  
На полу прокашливался, разбрызгивая по бетону кровь из разбитой губы, Бак, рядом с ним сидел, фиолетовея заплывающим глазом и тесно прижав колени к груди руками, испуганный Крэш.  
Вся спасательная бригада в сборе.  
Рунар Айчара всё ещё держал при себе Сида, и теперь, вблизи, было видно, как покраснели у того от недавних слёз глаза, как запеклась на закушенной от боли губе кровь и как мелкими горошинками капает она же с «прокушенного» щипцами соска. Судя по только что состоявшемуся телефонному разговору, вытерпеть пытку у Сида не получилось, за что, впрочем, Диего его не винил. Напротив — ругал последними словами самого себя, что, поддавшись на уговоры Скрата, отпустил парня одного. Подставил.  
— Ну и что жэ мнэ тэперь с вами дэлать? — задумчиво протянул господин Айчара, глядя куда угодно, только не на Диего. — Хорошие жэ вродэ мальчики, ничэго дурного не сдэлали, да? Друга спасали...  
Набычившийся Мэнни угрюмо засопел носом.  
— Мелкого хотя бы отпустите, — неожиданно попросил он утробным басом.  
Господин Айчара вскинул удивлённо левую бровь, будто неуверенный, что действительно услышал что-то от своих пленников.  
— Мэлкого, говоришь?.. — произнёс он с выражением театрального сомнения на лице. — С точки зрения кармы, пожалуй што ты и прав... Эй, Дэб! Что скажэшь?  
Приставленный к голове Диего пистолет чуть дёрнулся, когда Дэб среагировал на своё имя.  
— Да хрен там! Чтобы этот сучёныш ещё навёл на нас Сото Амиреса, как до того навёл этих? — ствол толкнулся в затылок, больно зацепив и дёрнув несколько волосков. Диего зло зашипел, за что получил ещё и подзатыльник.  
— Дэйствительно, Дэб... Разумное замэчание, — с умным видом покачал головой господин Айчара. И тут же примиряюще вскинул свободную руку в открытом жесте: — Но вы нэ волнуйтесь, мальчики. Мы вас отпустим, как только дэло будет сдэлано. Нэт смысла убивать вас всех, когда для Сото важэн только его сын.  
— А с этим чего? — пренебрежительно пнул Бака под рёбра тот, кого Крэш обозвал Крысой.  
— А что с ним? — удивился Айчара.  
— Это сынок шлюхи Руди. Ну той, которая пятнадцать лет назад «хмурым» обкололась. Руди её ублюдка на воспитание взял. А он ведь наверняка тоже поучаствовал...  
— Хм... Вэрно. Ладно, Арни, второго тоже. И знаешь... У мэня есть такая мысль, как нэ брать на себя всю эту грязищу.  
— Да, босс?..

***

Вопреки всеобщему мнению, не так много хороших, надёжных киллеров было в банде Амиреса. Руди, безусловно. Его сын, Бакминстер, которого Руди натаскивал едва ли не с пелёнок. При некоторой фантазии — Зик. Ну и, конечно же, Натаниэла. Строго говоря, она-то как раз была птицей вольной, и её Сото вызывал редко, только когда необходимо было убрать какого-то морально тяжёлого «клиента», за которого другие чистоплюи не возьмутся. Именно она выслеживала Надию — все остальные просили надбавку за «вредность» и страдальчески морщились, узнав, что, возможно, придётся иметь дело с ребёнком. Но только не Натаниэла. Спеть хнычущему младенцу колыбельную или придушить — для Натаниэлы и то и другое было задачами одного сорта.  
Ната сработала чисто. Заранее повредила тормозную систему автомобиля, нагнала жертву в лесу и одним аккуратным движением перерезала ей горло. Сучка Айчара выбралась из машины самостоятельно, забрала сына и своими же ногами припустила по рыхлистой, быстро размокающей и утрачивающей форму почве, так что следов борьбы поблизости от автомобиля не было и расследование просто обязано было зайти в тупик.  
Если бы только Оскар и Ленни не упустили ребёнка.  
Не обнаружив его при Надие, Натаниэла отправила помощников Сото прочёсывать округу дальше. Но они пришли ни с чем.  
В конечном итоге именно плач младенца привёл Сидни Рональдса на тот пустырь. Так у преступления появился ненужный свидетель, которого те же Оскар и Ленни не успели вовремя обезвредить. А потом пришлось осторожничать, и драгоценная возможность была упущена.  
Что-то подсказывало Сото, что и Диего попал к индийцам по недосмотру идиотов-подручных.  
А ещё в этом почти наверняка был снова замешан тощий. Пришить его за одну эту вечную неудачливость казалось благодеянием.  
И хотя со своей стороны Натаниэла выполнила сделку безукоризненно, Сото слишком нуждался в её профессионализме, чтобы не воспользоваться шансом. Заставить киллера вытащить Диего из лап Айчара в качестве компенсации за промах с Надиёй и Рошаном — вот каков был его план.  
— Здравствуй, Натаниэла, — максимально сладко поздоровался Сото. Ответили ему приятным грудным контральто:  
— Слушаю... Сото? — Натаниэла, разумеется, узнала своего постоянного нанимателя. Вопрос относился к цели звонка.  
— Кризис с ребёнком Айчара, которого ты упустила, вышел из-под контроля. Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Да, именно так: напомнить о «вине», но попросить, а не потребовать. Сото не нужно обострение отношений с киллером.  
Натаниэла, очевидно, уловила этот нюанс, потому что в трубке ненадолго повисло молчание.  
— Что именно от меня требуется? — осторожно спросила девушка.  
— Рунар Айчара похитил моего сына и угрожает убить его. Я, разумеется, против и надеюсь, что ты меня поддержишь.  
На этот раз Натаниэла молчала ещё дольше.  
Наконец, она долго вздохнула и произнесла:  
— Так уж случилось, что я знаю, где твой сын. Индийцы захватили его, а также нескольких его приятелей, включая Сидни Рональдса. Диего и Бака я, может, и достану... Но что делать со свидетелями? Со всей этой свитой и остальными сопляками? Учти, Амирес, совсем за бесплатно я не работаю. В счёт того косяка с ребёнком и за оптовый заказ, так и быть, сделаю скидку.  
Настал черёд Сото задуматься.  
— Сколько?  
— По три за «шестёрок», десять за Айчара, — быстро ответила Натаниэла. Похоже, она предвидела звонок заранее, как только получила информацию о похищении, и уже успела прицениться. Вот только откуда она знала?.. Впрочем, следующая же фраза всё разъяснила: — И чтобы ты поскорее решился, уточню: про похищение я узнала от самого Рунара. Он готов заплатить за мою работу, только в его планы не входит оставлять ваших с Руди отпрысков в живых. Вряд ли он будет рад тому, что меня перекупили, так что или плати за всех, или готовь места на семейном кладбище.  
Сото беззвучно выругался. Чёртова курва!  
— Согласен.

***

— Как только наш спэциалист подъедэт, мы вас оставим, — ласково пообещал Рунар, убирая мобильник в карман.  
Дэб удивлялся переменам, что произошли в его боссе. Похищение, пытки, заказные убийства... Куда делся тот правильный и в высшей степени добропорядочный индиец? Неужели это смерть жены оказала на него такое пагубное влияние? Безумный блеск в глазах, судорожно пробегающийся по пересохшим губам язык... Господин Айчара будто вконец спятил.  
Дэбу не нравилось происходящее. Пригрозить малолеткам пистолетом, чтоб не наглели, — это одно. Приятная тяжесть в руке успокаивала, заставляла почувствовать себя бесстрашным хищником на охоте, а не беззащитной жертвой. Но пустить оружие в дело — на это Дэб не решился ни разу. И он совершенно не готов был к тому, что его реплику господин Айчара воспримет как указание к действию. Это была всего лишь игра.  
Нет, это с самого начала не было игрой. Айчара планировал ловушку на младшего Амиреса именно затем, чтобы отомстить. Кроваво отомстить.  
И именно поэтому телефон киллера уже был у него в записной книжке. Такие номера нельзя узнать случайно.  
Дэб напряг слух, пытаясь заранее уловить звук подъезжающего авто. Ему было одновременно страшно и любопытно. Человек, для которого чужая смерть — профессия. Не тяжкий моральный выбор, не вынужденная мера, а рутина. Можно ли прочитать это по лицу? Лежит ли на нём особая печать? Или же убийца может ходить рядом с тобой каждый день, может даже жить с тобой в одном доме, и ты никогда не узнаешь правды?  
Дверь на склад открылась совершенно неожиданно. Снаружи не донеслось никаких шумов, Дэб не успел подготовиться к появлению киллера.  
Молодая и очень аппетитная. Таких много в ночных клубах в гетто, куда пускают всех подряд. Милая соседская девчонка, наверное, держит очень пушистую кошку и по вечерам читает псевдонаучные журналы. Хорошо готовит. Любит возиться с детьми. К двадцати годам убила четырнадцать человек. Ничего особенного.  
— Элли? — три удивлённых голоса слились в один бесконечно удивлённый вопрос.  
А в следующую секунду Дэбу стало очень холодно. Но выстрел он даже не запомнил.

***

— По три за «шестёрок», десять за Айчара, — повторил Сото, пододвигая к Нате чемодан с деньгами. Отирающий пузырящуюся кровь Бак непрестанно хлюпал разбитым носом, Диего сумрачно поглядывал на отца, не решаясь заговорить. Этажом ниже под строгим взором Зика ждали своей очереди Сидни Рональдс и Манфрэд Грэй.  
Ната, открыв дипломат, на взгляд прикинула сумму, удивилась, но ничего не сказала — в их ситуации «премия» была ожидаема. Сото волновал только один вопрос:  
— Пацан болтать не станет? — он кивнул на мнущегося за спиной Наты худощавого мальчонку, с любопытством разглядывавшего развешанные по стенам гобелены.  
Ната молча покачала головой.  
— Крэш, мы уходим, — позвала она, и парнишка безропотно подчинился.  
Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Сото восхищённо поцокал языком.  
— Учитесь, молодёжь, как работает профессионал. Отыскала ненужного свидетеля, взяла под личный надзор, наладила слежку и сняла сливки. Готов поспорить, наш дорогой друг, господин Айчара, перед своей смертью успел перевести ей кругленькую сумму в счёт заказа на ваше убийство.  
Бакминстер нахмурился и скосил глаза на Диего. Но тот всё ещё не сводил взгляда с Сото.  
— Хотелось бы сказать, что на этом наши проблемы кончились, но на самом деле главные проблемы ещё впереди. Исчезновение Рунара и его подручных вслед за смертью его жены и пропажей ребёнка — даже самый продажный коп вынужден будет всё это расследовать, — Сото внимательно посмотрел на парней, выискивая в их лицах признаки понимания. Ситуация сложилась отвратительнее некуда.  
— Какие у нас варианты? — впервые после возвращения подал голос Диего. Сото был рад, что сын сразу берёт быка за рога и задаёт правильные вопросы.  
— А вариантов особо и нет. От тел Ната избавится, и сделает это она совсем не так бестолково, как Оскар и Ленни. Думаю, я не ошибусь, если скажу, что трупы не найдёт уже никто и никогда. Разумеется, мы с Руди будем главными подозреваемыми и пройдём через всю каторгу бесконечных допросов. К счастью, ни один из нас личного участия в расправе над членами клана Айчара не принимал. Причастность Наты, которая единственная может предоставить конкретную информацию, не докажет всё Бюро, даже если год будет рыть здесь землю носом. Что до вас... Вам тоже придётся давать показания, и я очень надеюсь, что вы сможете убедительно изображать идиотов. Пока что вам это с блеском удавалось нам во вред, дай бог, что и на пользу общему делу постараетесь.  
— Отец... — начал было Диего, но Сото оборвал его взмахом руки.  
— Ничего не собираюсь слушать. Не сегодня, по крайней мере. Ты очень меня разочаровал. И, Бакминстер... Отец желает поговорить с тобой. Наедине.  
Бак побледнел. Перспектива разговора с Руди тет-а-тет его, мягко скажем, не прельщала.  
— Теперь идите. Пару дней лучше не попадайтесь мне на глаза, а потом займёмся вашими показаниями. Ещё не хватало, чтобы кто-то врал не то, что остальные.  
— Что будет с Сидом? И с Мэнни? — Диего не мог не спросить. Судьба тощика волновала его до крайности, ну а про мамонта он вспомнил, уже когда с губ сорвались первые слова. В конце концов, отец всё ещё не знал, каким образом Диего добывал информацию и как за эти недели переменилось его отношение к невзрачному сокурснику.  
— Ты утратил право задавать мне вопросы, когда из жадности потащил опасного свидетеля — свидетеля, безопасность которого я тебе поручил! — на сомнительную сделку с наркотой!  
Вот тут Диего впору было испугаться по-настоящему. Потому что внешне невозмутимый прежде Сото буквально взорвался, вскочив из-за стола и треснув по нему ладонями. Бренди качнулся в бокале, выплеснувшись на столешницу из морёного дуба.  
Диего сцепил зубы.  
— Что с ними будет? — повторил он, игнорируя тычки в бок. Бак уже раздумывал, чем прикрываться, если Сото вздумает стрелять по своему незатыкающемуся сынку.  
— Вон, — отчеканил Сото, набычившись. Отвечать он явно не собирался, и едва ли Диего мог бы сейчас найти слова, которые убедят его смилостивиться. Бак потянул друга ко входу, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в его запястье, чтобы, не дай бог, не развернулся и не вздумал продолжать свои дурацкие вопросы. Какая, к чёрту, разница, что будет с двумя придурками? Они целы, у банды есть небольшой, но реальный шанс выкарабкаться из этой истории без потерь... Живи и радуйся!  
— Бакминстер.  
Тяжёлый голос Руди остудил воздух в коридоре сразу на пару градусов. Бак, скрипнув зубами, повернулся к отцу, не выпуская руки Диего.  
— Мы поговорим, — Руди не спрашивал и не предлагал — констатировал. С обречённым лицом Бак отпустил Диего и, даже не оборачиваясь на него, пошёл вслед за отцом в какую-то из гостевых спален.  
Диего наконец опомнился. Пару раз выдохнул, не вдыхая, так, словно пытался выдавить из лёгких последний оставшийся там кислород, постоял так с минуту и, когда жажда воздуха стала нестерпимой, глубоко вдохнул.  
Увы, старый фокус не сработал. Даже маленькая смерть, устроенная самому себе, не отвлекла его мысли от самых насущных вопросов: как выкрутиться самому и как вытащить из всего этого дерьма остальных? «Остальные» каким-то непонятным образом вмещали теперь даже Сида и Манфрэда.  
Зик провёл их мимо Диего в кабинет Сото. Сид — вот придурок-то! — даже успел ободряюще улыбнуться, прежде чем Зик поторопил его тычком в спину. Невозможный тощик!  
Следующие сорок пять минут Диего провёл на полу перед отцовским кабинетом, настороженно вслушиваясь в абсолютно неразличимый бубнёж. Понять, о чём говорят за дверью, он отчаялся почти сразу и потом только старался различить крики или болезненные стоны. Их отсутствие воодушевляло Диего и вселяло в него некоторый оптимизм.  
Через сорок пять минут из гостевой спальни вышел Бак. Правая сторона его лица казалась сплошной раной, а глаз заплыл кровью так, что шёл Бак исключительно по стеночке, уже не доверяя зрению. Диего мигом подорвался с пола, бросившись приятелю на выручку. Но когда он подхватил его под руку, Бак застонал в голос, хотя до того сдерживался изо всех сил.  
— Рёбра, да? — в ответе Диего не нуждался. Он и без того знал любимые методы воспитания Руди.  
— Никакой «скорой», — предупредил тот, выходя вслед за сыном. — Подохнуть не подохнет, за это не волнуйся.  
Диего с ненавистью посмотрел на бизнес-партнёра своего отца. Ещё никогда прежде ему не хотелось так сильно просверлить Руди голову или хотя бы отпилить ему ржавой пилой ноги. Пресвятая Дева Мария, никто бы не остался в накладе, если б этот ублюдок всё-таки угодил в тюрьму.  
Бак сдавленно застонал, бессильно стекая прямо по Диего на пол. Диего встрепенулся и подтащил приятеля выше, стараясь не обращать внимания на протестующие стоны.  
В спальне Диего всегда был небольшой запас выпивки и запрещённых веществ. В кои-то веки наркотики пошли на то, для чего их когда-то и создавали — на облегчение страданий больных. Закинувшись небольшой дозой, Бак смог вытерпеть, как Диего снимает с него одежду и обмывает раны, а после даже не уснул, пока он бегал за льдом, бинтами и нормальными лекарствами. Маргарет пришла вместе с Диего и, всплеснув руками, принялась ему помогать. Проклиная Руди на чём свет стоит, бывшая медсестра «Тигров» ловко обрабатывала раны Бака и периодически давала ему прикладываться к виски. Когда они закончили, Бак наполовину состоял из повязок и уже набрал свою сонную дозу спиртного. Диего щёлкнул выключателем и плотно зашторил окна, чтобы свет не помешал Баку забыться дурным, беспокойным и и без того прерывистым, сном.  
За этими заботами Диего ненадолго забыл, что в кабинете решалась судьба ещё одного важного для него человека. Почему жизнь тощика ему небезразлична, Диего разбираться не хотел. Чистая совесть, он всё списывал на неё.  
Убедившись, что ничем больше он пока помочь Баку не в состоянии, Диего вышел из спальни и прокрался к кабинету Сото. За дверью всё ещё бубнили, но Диего узнал только голоса отца и Зика. Был ли в кабинете кто-то ещё, оставалось загадкой.  
— Знаешь, Диего... — Руди появился за его спиной, когда Диего прижался к двери ухом и безвозвратно увлёкся подслушиванием. Несмотря на все усилия, сдержать пробежавшую по телу дрожь Диего не удалось, но если раньше это была бы дрожь страха, то теперь Диего Руди не боялся — он его ненавидел до сведённых судорогой пальцев и закушенной до крови щеки. — ...мне всё не давал покоя тот случай с запертым в сауне Рональдсом.  
Диего медленно повернулся к Руди лицом, молча ожидая продолжения. Если б он заговорил, то ничего, кроме оскорблений, из его рта бы просто не могло родиться. Смысл слов Руди до Диего доходил с задержкой — мешал застилающий глаза и мысли гнев.  
— Я проверил записи видеонаблюдения за несколько дней до этого.  
Впору было заволноваться, но Диего знал, что в его спальне камер нет — он лично проверял.  
— Меня заинтересовали несколько очень любопытных записей из гостиной, столовой и зала с бассейном. Догадываешься, о чём речь?  
Когда Руди хотел, он умел говорить и тихо, и ласково. Только от этой ласки зубы начинали выбивать бешеную дробь.  
Руди знал. Он видел то, в чём Диего не смог бы признаться даже отцу.  
— Забавно. Сото всё гадал, как же ты добился доверия этой плесени. А ларчик, оказывается, просто открывался. Ты его трахнул, — с видимым удовольствием произнёс Руди.  
«Мерзкий крокодил», — пронеслось в голове Диего, когда он бездумно изучал ухмылку Руди. В голове карточным домиком рушилась тщательно выстроенная жизнь.  
— Не волнуйся, я расскажу Сото во всех подробностях, какой ты самоотверженный мальчик. Уверен, он будет очень тобой горд... Или совсем не горд. Как думаешь? — продолжил измываться Руди.  
— Дело сделано, это в прошлом, — отрезал Диего, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимо. — Нам нужна была информация, вот и всё.  
— Дело сделано — это так. И в твоих же интересах, чтобы только делом оно и оставалось, — в голосе Руди неожиданно лязгнула сталь. Настрой его поменялся в мгновение ока. — На этот раз даже твоему отцу не удастся отменить приговор. А он ведь и не горит таким желанием. Так что попрощайся с плесенью навсегда.  
— Что? — мигом охрипшим голосом спросил Диего, растеряв весь гонор и пыл. — Когда... Где... Где он? Что с ним сделают?   
Во взгляде Руди горело недоброе торжество.  
— Уже, мальчик, уже сделали. И он, и его слоняра сдохли полчаса назад. Я сам их пристрелил. 


	14. Глава 14. Жизнь после смерти

Позади был месяц, казалось бы целиком состоявший из допросов, заседаний и очных ставок. Ни один человек в доме Амиреса и в принадлежащих ему заведениях — от кухарки до самой страшной стриптизёрши — не ушёл от расследования. Полиция по крупицам вытрясала из них информацию, пытаясь собрать воедино последние несколько недель.  
И хотя Диего знал наверняка, что большая часть всех этих мероприятий — фикция, показуха, призванная лишь имитировать бурную деятельность по раскрытию смертей Айчара, постоянная слежка, моральное давление детективов и необходимость беспрестанно лгать вымотали его сверх меры. Допросы проходили чуть ли не через день, а дома Диего ждал всё более и более нервный отец, которому вся эта мышиная возня порядком поднадоела. Сото не успевал затыкать рты и щели, через которые утекали компрометирующие его сведения, и даже Руди на время оставил свои замашки головореза, ведя в кои-то веки жизнь добропорядочного гражданина. В доме Амиреса он при этом появлялся практически ежедневно.  
Дни, когда Диего просто ходил в колледж, напоминали райский отдых, вот только сил уже ни на что не хватало. Он забросил даже тренировки, и через пару недель тренер всерьёз поставил перед ним вопрос об уходе из команды. Поразмыслив, Диего плюнул и послал футбол к чёрту — всё равно не этим он планировал заниматься всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Впрочем, быть может, некоторое влияние на его решение оказала новость, которую им сообщил директор колледжа за пару дней до судьбоносного разговора с тренером. По его словам, двое студентов их колледжа ехали по горной дороге, тот, что был за рулём, не справился с управлением, и они разбились. Вместе с ребёнком, личность которого полиции установить пока не удалось. Имена прозвучали для Диего ожидаемой внезапностью: Манфрэд Грэй и Сидни Рональдс. Диего догадывался, что их смерть прикроют какой-нибудь банальностью, удивлялся только тому, сколько времени заняла подготовка легенды. Неужто так трудно было найти ненужный автомобиль и столкнуть его с серпантина?..  
В холле главного здания на время траура устроили небольшой мемориал, к которому предполагалось нести цветы, свечи и памятные записки. Неожиданно оказалось, что ни у кого нет личных фотографий погибших, и на покрытый скатёркой стол в итоге поставили фото из их личных дел, увеличенные раз в двадцать, а потому ужасного качества. Мэнни на фото казался ещё более заросшим, чем при жизни, нос занимал едва ли не треть пространства. Сид был как... типичный Сид: испуганно улыбающийся, прячущий торчащие вперёд зубы, с чуть влажными, будто он вот-вот расплачется, глазами, в помятом пиджаке с криво сидящим галстуком. Диего всё отгонял мысленный образ, не дававший ему покоя с тех самых пор, как Сид пообещал никогда больше не лезть к нему в постель: сытая улыбка, прикрытые от удовольствия глаза, мокрые волосы, мокрый же лоб и нахальное «Ну, не тяни», будто у него было право приказывать и поторапливать. О покойниках или хорошо, или ничего, и Диего предпочёл бы ничего, чем просыпаться по три раза за ночь от пригрезившихся стонов и сворачиваться клубком от мгновенно накатывающей по пробуждении колкой боли в сердце.  
Перед фото стояли три матово-красных стакана со свечами и лежала пара скромных букетов — наверняка оплаченных колледжем. Диего, простояв у столика минуты три, решительно развернулся и пошёл в деканат. Ему нужны были адреса.  
Крыса Мейлстром, перехватив Диего у секретаря, оскалилась и ехидно поинтересовалась, почему он не посещает её класс, на что Диего не менее ехидно ответил, что класс-то он посещает, просто мисс Мейлстром никак не может разглядеть его за своим длинным крючковатым носом. Преподавательница задохнулась от возмущения, а Диего, воспользовавшись паузой, спросил у секретаря, не может ли тот сообщить ему контактные данные родителей Манфрэда и Сидни. Секретарь мог. Он даже обрадовался, что кому-то пришло в голову навестить родственников погибших, и попросил заодно отвезти им некоторые личные вещи, оставшиеся в шкафчиках ребят, если, конечно, Диего нетрудно. Диего было нетрудно.  
Родители Манфрэда его удивили. Поскольку они были в разводе, Диего не знал, кому отвезти несколько дисков с музыкой и толстый вязаный свитер, но интуитивно выбрал мать. Если бы у него была мама, он был уверен, именно ей было бы не всё равно. Всё оказалось с точностью до наоборот.  
Мать Мэнни, нахрапистая женщина средних лет, служила в департаменте по землеустройству и практически не проводила время дома — её департамент вовсю занимался подготовкой масштабного проекта, неожиданно осложнённого криминальным элементом. Да-да, именно госпожа Грэй отвечала за проект «Глобальное потепление» со стороны муниципалитета. На принесённые вещи она посмотрела с недоумением, потом сказала, что ей некогда и что лучше бы Диего отвёз «это барахло» её бывшему мужу — он как раз отличается чрезмерной сентиментальностью. Впрочем, раз уж он «всё равно припёрся», то может захватить кое-какие документы уже для своего отца. Госпожа Грэй ни на секунду не сомневалась, что все проблемы с законом Сото Амирес успеет разрешить ещё до начала аукциона. Она была умной и опытной женщиной.  
Документы Диего, конечно, забрал, но из чистого интереса решил съездить к отцу Мэнни. Трудно было поверить, что у железной леди мог бы вырасти сострадательный здоровяк. Диего оказался прав: Мэнни был точной копией своего отца, разве что тот брил бороду и свитеры носил ещё на пару размеров необъятнее. Осмотрев приличную и не слишком замусоренную квартиру, Диего подивился, как это Грэй-старший умудряется поддерживать её в относительном порядке — пока Диего находился в гостях, мужчина не прекращал подливать в свой бокал ядрёного бурбона и к концу визита уже едва ворочал языком. Он всё сетовал, какой хороший был мальчик Мэнни и как ему его будет не хватать. Из отдельных его реплик Диего понял, что Манфрэд обеспечивал давно безработного отца деньгами, а квартиру купил специально для него буквально за несколько дней до смерти — хотел сделать сюрприз, да не успел. Диего насторожило столь странное совпадение, но он не придал ему особого значения. Мало ли в жизни странных совпадений.  
Семейство Рональдс Диего посетил на следующий день, страдая от невыносимой головной боли — дешёвый алкоголь, от которого так и не удалось отвертеться, бил по мозгам и вообще на хлипкий подростковый организм действовал недуром. Такое пойло мог спокойно поглощать литрами разве что такой слоняра, как господин Грэй. Ну и Мэнни, возможно.  
Из этой квартиры Диего вылетел уже через пять минут и нервно схватился за сигареты. На известие о смерти сына, о которой им почему-то никто не сообщил до него, отец Сида отреагировал весьма меланхолично.  
— А, сдох? Ну так пидору и надо.  
Диего залупал удивлённо глазами, не зная, чему поражаться больше: тому, что у добродушного тощика предки — скоты, или же тому, с какой жадностью они проверяли кошелёк покойного отпрыска.  
— Тут точно должны быть деньги. У этой плесени всегда откуда-то деньжата водились. Не ты забрал, не? — с подозрением уставилась мать Сида. У Диего губа оскорблённо дёрнулась вверх, но грубить он отчего-то не решился. Ему показалось нетактичным устраивать скандал в доме, где вроде как должны были скорбеть.  
Докурив, Диего вернулся в квартиру с одной-единственной целью. Отодвинув мать Сида с пути, Диего прошёл в комнату, вероятно считавшуюся спальней Сида: кровать, узкий шкаф-пенал в углу, откидной стол, приделанный к подоконнику, — вот и вся обстановка, — пошарил глазами вокруг и уткнулся в грязноватую фоторамку на стене. На фото Сид парой лет младше держал в руках какой-то кубок и радостно пучил глаза. Приглядевшись, Диего различил надпись на кубке: Сид занял третье место в заплыве вольным стилем на соревнованиях штата среди учеников старшей школы. Диего подурнело.  
Рамку с фото он забрал с собой, заодно с корнем выдрав из стены болт, на котором она держалась. Болт был вкручен прямо в бетон, без дюпеля и под углом. Похоже, Сид вкручивал его сам при помощи подручных средств.  
Фото Мэнни Диего мог распечатать с флэшки, которую ему дал Грэй-старший, — там было полно старых и не очень фоток с отдыха, из спортзала, в домашней обстановке. Немного по-своему, но господин Грэй гордился сыном.  
У машины, прежде чем ехать обратно в колледж, Диего снова долго курил. Потом позвонил Баку и сказал, что если сегодня же не напьётся до беспамятства, то на следующем допросе заложит всех, включая самого себя и собственного отца. Так погано ему не было ещё никогда.  
Соблазн рассказать правду возникал у Диего далеко не первый раз. Чаще всего — когда его спрашивали о Руди и его делах с Сото. Тогда у Диего на миг темнело в глазах и хотелось не сходя с места обеспечить подонку пожизненное. Увы, марионеточное расследование всё ещё было таким же фальшивым, как сиськи новой безымянной пассии Диего, и все реальные показания, буде они бы появились, исчезли бы из дела в мгновение ока. Диего не представлял, сколько взяток раздал Сото, чтобы замять эту историю с Айчара, но в конечном итоге даже придурки Ленни и Оскар вышли сухими из воды. Хотя наркоманов-каннибалов, кажется, всё-таки прикопали на том же пустыре. От греха подальше.  
По-прежнему безымянная девушка Диего в который раз психанула и скрылась за горизонтом, когда Бак очень вовремя предложил устроить поездку, чтобы развеяться. Диего был вовсе не прочь — сменить обстановку уже давно казалось ему насущной потребностью.  
Раньше они частенько выбирались куда-нибудь в соседний штат, не останавливаясь на ночь в мотелях, а только сменяя друг друга за рулём. Сумка-холодильник с пивом, жирные бургеры в каждой придорожной забегаловке и любимая — общая на двоих — музыка здорово прочищали мозги.  
Остановиться всё-таки пришлось. Пусть Бак храбрился, но через полчаса притормозил и долго сидел, уткнувшись в руль носом и закрыв единственный зрячий глаз. Жуткое бельмо на правом так и не рассосалось, и врачи давали девяносто девять шансов к одному, что зрение не восстановится.  
— Помнишь, амиго, тут рядом мотель есть, мы как-то туда потрахаться с тёлками заезжали? — Диего ободряюще стукнул приятеля в плечо.  
— Дорогу забыл, — хрипло ответил Бак. Они оба понимали, что забыть дорогу к стоящему у самой магистрали мотелю он никак не мог, но делали вид, что всё в порядке.  
— Ну давай тогда я поведу.  
За рулём Диего молчал, изредка поглядывая на притихшего Бака.  
— Я его ненавижу. Твоего отца, — наконец произнёс он — тихо, но твёрдо.  
— Я тоже. Что с того? — безразлично отозвался Бак и уставился в окно — на сверхинтересный пейзаж, состоящий из полей и отбойников.  
Ответить Диего было нечего. Даже он сам понимал, что духу на убийство у него не хватит, а Бак, для которого чужая смерть была уже не в новинку, никогда не пойдёт против отца. Руди внушил своему приёмному сыну такой страх, что тот и помыслить боялся о сопротивлении.  
— Диего? — позвал Бак в темноте, когда они без сил рухнули на свои койки.  
— Ммм? — Диего было лень не только отвечать, но даже переворачиваться с живота на спину, а уж тем более раздеваться.  
— Скажи честно... Давно хотел спросить... Ты в него влюбился, да?  
Диего промолчал. Он прекрасно понял вопрос, но и себе не мог на него ответить. Наверное, сам не успел понять, что чувствует, когда чувствовать стало уже как бы и не к кому.  
— Спокойной ночи, амиго, — пробормотал Бак, так и не дождавшись ответа. Или дождавшись — это уж как посмотреть. Молчание — знак согласия, да?  
— Спокойной, — ответил Диего шёпотом, хотя в тишине тут никто не нуждался.  
Увеселительная поездка как-то с самого начала не задалась.

***

Крохотный Санкт-Петербург — Диего слышал, это название основатели позаимствовали у русских, — не отличался ровным счётом ничем от сотен таких же крохотных городков по всей Америке. Единственной достопримечательностью, пожалуй, можно было назвать недавно открывшийся «Старбакс» — диковинка для местных.  
К третьему дню безделия и походов по круглосуточным клубам и барам Диего захотелось человеческого кофе или горячего шоколада. Бурда из автоматов ему надоела до чувства тошноты, поселившегося где-то глубоко в горле.  
Бак валялся на своей кровати голой задницей кверху. Его не разбудила даже девушка, которая проснулась и засобиралась домой. Диего проводил красавицу сам, пусть и не ему повезло этой ночью, и получил на прощание поцелуй в щёку и номерок. Бумажку с номером он выбросил, стоило только захлопнуть за девицей дверь.  
— Шалава, — с отвращением пробормотал Диего, отирая обслюнявленную щёку рукавом. Странное дело, но за все их каникулы — а это был уже третий городок, где они останавливались, — Диего ещё ни разу не трахался и даже не хотел. Вечерами он напивался в компании Бака, потом снисходительно наблюдал за тем, как тот склеивает очередную барышню — благо в темноте клуба его изуродованный глаз было почти не видно, — и возвращался в общий номер уже под утро, когда парочка засыпала. Настроения на романтику не было.  
Будить Бака и тащить его с собой было бы немилосердно, да и Диего по утрам был не склонен к разговорам. По утрам и весь последний месяц.  
Очередь в «Старбаксе» едва ли не выходила на улицу — столько было желающих попить модного кофейку. Люди — типичное стадо.  
Диего свернул с главной улицы и направился в небольшую кофейню на углу, которую приметил ещё накануне.  
Интерьер ему понравился простотой и уютом: чистые деревянные столы, покрытые тёмным лаком, лёгкие занавеси на окнах, светлая стойка с несколькими кофемашинами и соковыжималками, витрина со свежими пирожными и аппетитной выпечкой.  
— Джесси, прими заказ, — окликнул бариста, занятый с другим клиентом, напарника. Тот как раз заканчивал делать латте для веснушчатой девушки с задорными хвостиками, перевязанными цветными резинками.  
— Ваш кофе, — парень с широкой улыбкой передал девушке стакан и пододвинул ближе к ней блюдечко с куском трюфельного торта.  
Диего медленно попятился к выходу. Спиной вышел из двери и согнулся у ближайшего дерева, хватая ртом воздух. Лёгкие словно работали вхолостую, сжимаясь и не пуская в себя кислород. Грудь болела где-то над солнечным сплетением, там, где сердце.  
Через десять минут Диего зашёл обратно и заказал какао с корицей, попытавшись выдавить из себя улыбку. У бариста улыбаться получалось лучше, он даже вежливо уточнил у Диего, сколько сахара ему положить и не досыпать ли в какао маршмеллоу. Диего сказал, что маршмеллоу будут очень кстати, а вот сахара не нужно вообще.  
— Присядьте за столик у окна, я принесу ваш заказ в течение пяти минут, — пообещал бариста и тихо шикнул в ответ на удивлённый взгляд напарника.  
Какао он действительно принёс меньше чем через пять минут и, дождавшись молчаливого кивка, присел за столик.  
— Вкусно, — похвалил Диего, аккуратно собрав губами всплывшие на поверхность маршмеллки. — У тебя хорошо получается.  
— Раньше тоже получалось, а потом ещё и отдельно научи...  
— Сука ты, знаешь? — перебил Диего усталым голосом.  
Бариста захлопал своими огромными, выкаченными глазами.  
— Да ладно тебе, Диего, чего ты?..  
— Руди сказал, что убил тебя. Я чёртов месяц думал, что ты мёртв, Сид!  
На крик начали оборачиваться другие посетители, но Сид — Джесси — примиряюще улыбнулся и жестами показал, что у него всё в порядке. Его напарник, обеспокоенно выглядывающий из-за стойки, продолжал одним глазом следить за их столиком.  
— Ну прости. Не думал, что ты будешь из-за меня переживать. Мы же не друзья и никогда ими не были, — снова посмотрев на Диего, пожал плечами Сид. Вышло у него это легко, как будто его совсем не волновало, что Диего думает и что чувствует. Как будто ему это безразлично.  
Виноватым, вопреки логике, почувствовал себя Диего. Действительно, разве он хоть словом дал Сиду понять, что волнуется за него? Разве хоть в чём-то показал, что их связывает нечто большее, кроме задания Сото? И есть ли у него право что-то требовать?  
«Мы не друзья и никогда ими не будем», — он сам сказал это Сиду.  
— Я... — «Что сказать? Что?». — Во сколько у тебя смена заканчивается?  
— В восемь. А что? — вскинул брови Сид.  
— Можем... можем сходить куда-нибудь. Развлечься, — взгляда Диего не отводил, но чувствовал себя всё равно неуверенно. Неловко.  
— Знаешь, я устаю после работы... Так что нет, сходи лучше один, — Сид поджал губы как будто в сочувствии. Интересно, этот тощик издевается или и впрямь не понимает, что Диего пытается назначить свидание?  
Памятуя об обстоятельствах их сближения, Диего решил намекнуть чуть прозрачнее.  
— Можем пойти к тебе, если не хочешь развлекаться где-то ещё.  
На этот раз Диего и вовсе смотрел Сиду прямо в глаза, телепатируя ему собственные мысли. «Я думал о тебе. Мне тебя не хватало. Я не могу понять, что это значит. Помоги мне».  
Сид тяжело вздохнул.  
— Вижу, намёков ты не понимаешь. Диего, у меня уже есть тут кое-кто. Мне неинтересно, — Сид поднялся из-за стола. — Надеюсь, какао тебе понравится. Я старался.  
Второй бариста спросил что-то, когда Сид вернулся к нему за стойку. Тот ответил так же вполголоса, пожал плечами и успокаивающе коснулся его руки. Диего от этого прикосновения бросило сперва в жар, затем в озноб. «Кое-кто» оказался довольно симпатичным парнем и, похоже, не втягивал Сида в смертельно опасные авантюры, зато разделял его любовь к кофе.  
Допивать какао Диего не стал — в горло не лезло.  
Он вернулся в мотель и обнаружил, что Бак ещё не просыпался. Диего отсутствовал всего около часа, но за это время изменилось гораздо больше, чем за целую неделю их путешествия.  
— Бак, вставай. Вставай, говорю! — Диего тычком разбудил приятеля. Тот сонно закопошился, пытаясь откатиться к противоположному краю кровати... и рухнул на пол с другой стороны.  
— Ты знал? — Диего навис над Баком, пытающимся выпутаться из заменявшей ему одеяло простыни.  
— Чего? — приятель всё ещё не до конца проснулся.  
— Ты знал, что Сид жив?  
Бак посмотрел на него без капли сонливости во взгляде. Оценил настрой, убедился, что при любом раскладе ненавидеть и убивать его не собираются, и медленно кивнул.  
— Почему мне не сказал? — Диего сел на кровать, пошарился в карманах. Бак присел рядом и протянул ему сигареты и спички, взятые с прикроватной тумбочки.  
— Отец запретил. Оба наших отца, если точнее.  
Диего прикурил две сигареты, одну отдал Баку, затянулся.  
— Почему тогда решил открыть всё сейчас?  
Они никогда не выбирали маршрут заранее. Бак нагуглил дорогу до Санкт-Петербурга буквально в предыдущем городе, где они останавливались, а Диего не имел ничего против нового места. И теперь не сомневался, что, не реши он сам зайти в ту кофейню, его бы туда отвёл приятель.  
— Потому что ты так и не ответил.  
Не было нужды уточнять, что за вопрос Бак имеет в виду.  
Бак потушил свою сигаретку, затянувшись от силы пару раз. Он вообще не особо зависел от никотина, курение для него было скорее ритуалом.  
— Мы с тобой дружим дольше, чем сами себя помним. Разгребись, амиго, успокой свою совесть, если дело в ней, и иди дальше. А если тебя вдруг интересует моё мнение, то с твоей стороны нечестно будет тащить Сида в наши дела.  
— Я не собираюсь его никуда тащить, — процедил сквозь зубы Диего, злясь не то на себя, не то на Бака.  
— Если ты думаешь, что сможешь удержать его дома, пока сам будешь заниматься отцовским бизнесом, то ты полный кретин. Он жив и даже довольно упитан. Твоя совесть чиста. И на твоём месте я бы оставил парня в покое.  
Диего понимал, что Бак сто раз прав.  
А ещё он понимал, что за всё утро ни разу не вспомнил про Манфрэда и ни у кого не спросил, жив ли тот. Потому что дело было далеко не только в чистой совести. 


End file.
